3 1 7
by LuthCi
Summary: Lengannya memang tertahan Sakura, langkahnya memang terhenti karenanya, tapi ia belum berhasil mengejar ketertinggalannya—Sasuke tidak menolehkan wajahnya, tetap punggung yang dapat ia lihat sekalipun lengan di genggaman. "Kalau tidak dijelaskan aku tidak akan mengerti, kau tahu," /CANON
1. SATU

Hello, world! **This fict is my dream**. Like it or not, sejak awal saya mulai menulis, saya sudah memikirkan untuk membuat fict ini. Jadi tolong masukannya, karena saya ingin yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untuk fict ini.

Sorry for this long long author note. Let's move to the story, shouldn't we?

.

**D****isclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, I don't take any material profit from it. **W****arning: **Team 7 centric, Canon Setting, AT, SasuSaku.

.

_A__ku pikir air mataku telah habis, luka hatiku telah mengering, cintaku telah pupus._

_Namun, ia kembali._

_Menyediakan kembali air mata, menyegarkan setiap luka, menggali kembali __**cinta**__._

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

Oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_ dia _kembali.

"Aku pikir aku sudah tidak terlalu naif untuk percaya cinta."

Sepasang wanita muda tengah saling duduk saat seorang di antaranya angkat bicara. Sore hari yang cukup dingin ini mereka habiskan dengan saling membagi cerita satu sama lain di kedai kopi andalan desa.

"Hm?" Wanita berambut pirang panjang menjauhkan sepasang bibir ranumnya dari mulut cangkir putih. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hh... entahlah, yang jelas, aku merasa jantungku berdegup cepat lagi saat melihatnya," ujar sang gadis yang ditanya dengan tatapan kosong. "Padahal kupikir aku sudah tidak memiliki lagi perasaan naif seperti ini," tambahnya dengan senyuman pahit.

"—hey, tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa?" tanya wanita berambut pirang dengan sebelah alis terangkat—pertanda ia benar-benar tertarik akan topik ini.

Sang wanita muda yang ditanyai menghela napas cukup panjang seraya menyenderkan punggungnya yang terasa begitu lelah pada bantalan kursi.

"Kau akan mengerti, Ino. Kau akan mengerti."

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura, wanita dengan rambut merah jambu yang dikuncir rapih, tengah berjalan dengan pasti menuju suatu ruangan bernomor 412. Kakinya menapak pada lantai koridor rumah sakit dengan tegas, tampak terbiasa dan hafal di luar kepala dengan lorong berliku yang ia lewati.<p>

Langkahnya terhenti.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan kamar bernomor 412 tersebut.

Gugup adalah emosi yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Tidak. Ia telah menangis semalaman hingga pagi untuk melepas segala emosi yang berkecamuk dengan liar di hatinya, kini waktu untuknya bersikap profesional, tanpa emosi terlibat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuka pintu yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati tersebut. Masih dengan perlahan, ia menapaki lantai ruangan, menuju ranjang pasien yang terletak di sudut.

"Siapa?"

Sekujur tubuhnya meremang seketika. Suara yang terdengar begitu awas dan berbahaya tersebut berhasil membuat emosi yang ia kubur dalam-dalam meluap secara instan.

"Dokter," jawabnya singkat. Ada sedikit rasa takut tergambar di wajahnya. Takut sosok yang kini berbaring dengan tangan dan kaki terikat pada sisi-sisi ranjang serta mata tertutup oleh kain hitam itu mengenali suaranya.

Namun, pemuda itu diam. Secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenali suaranya, lebih tepatnya, tidak peduli.

Ia merasa lega saat pemuda itu tidak mengenali suaranya. Namun, secercak rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya secara hebat—lebih sakit dari yang ia perhitungkan, jauh, jauh, lebih sakit. Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikannya saat kakinya kembali melangkah mendekat pada pemuda yang terikat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia sembuhkan setiap luka yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya itu, membuat sang pemuda merasakan kehangatan chakra penyembuh yang menembus pori-pori kulitnya, kecuali bagian mata yang terlarang untuk disentuh. Setelah lima menit melakukan penyembuhan pada luka-luka luar, Haruno Sakura memasang sebuah gelang pada pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya sang pemuda dengan nada geram, bermaksud menarik tangannya namun gagal karena terikat kencang.

"Gelang penghisap chakra. Untuk memastikan kau tidak mencoba lari, Uchiha-_san_." Sang dokter mencoba terdengar dingin.

"Cih, desa sialan! Sampai kapan aku diperlakukan seperti ini?" Sang Uchiha menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang ada.

"Sampai hukuman untukmu diputuskan oleh para tetua dan Hokage-sama," Sakura menarik napas, "permisi," ucapnya sembari berlalu keluar ruangan dengan berusaha tenang walau emosi di hatinya mendesak untuk diteriakkan.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri koridor dengan dinding berwarna merah bata. Suatu emosi dengan jelas menguar kental dari tubuhnya. Sang gadis terlihat beberapa kali menyelipkan anak rambut yang melawan arus ke balik telinganya. Pintu yang ia tuju sudah terlihat, maka tanpa ragu ia pacu langkahnya lebih cepat.<p>

_C__eklek_—

"_Sensei_—"

"—seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Sakura," ujar sosok pria berambut perak, Hatake Kakashi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku oranye di tangan. Pria tersebut duduk di bangku yang memiliki setumpuk (_well_, bertumpuk-tumpuk) dokumen di hadapannya dengan santai. Masih dengan gerakan yang terlihat malas-malasan, ia membalik halaman pada buku bacaannya.

"Astaga, _Sensei_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" pekik Sakura dengan lantang.

"Err... membaca?" jawab Kakashi singkat seraya menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali pada novel oranye pada detik berikutnya.

"Itu dia!" seru Sakura sekali lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa membaca novel saat ada setumpuk laporan yang harus kau baca dan tumpukan dokumen lainnya yang harus kau kerjakan!" ujar Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya bertolak di pinggang rampingnya, sedangkan pandangannya menatap sang pria yang ada di balik meja.

"Ng... karena aku mau?" jawab Kakashi seraya menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu kembali pada sang novel oranye.

"Tidak bisa begitu, _Sensei_!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya di lantai. "Bagaimana kalau ada _shinobi_ yang meninggal karena kelalaian—"

"—tidak akan ada yang meninggal, Sakura. Kan ada kau yang akan menyembuhkannya," potong Kakashi santai.

"Bagaimana kalau sudah meninggal sebelum sampai padaku?" Sang gadis berusaha memojokkan pria yang kelewat santai tersebut.

"Ah," Kakashi mendongak menatap Sakura, "kalau begitu namanya takdir," ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman, lalu kembali membaca novelnya.

"_SENSEI_!"

—_tok tok_.

"Masuk," ujar Kakashi sembari menutup novel oranyenya dan merapikan baju birunya singkat.

_Ceklek._

"Siang, Hokage-_sama_, Haruno-_san_," sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak yang diketahui bernama Ichiba Ayui sopan. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang, ke balik pintu, untuk mengisyaratkan sesuatu sebelum berjalan mendekati meja sang hokage diikuti tiga orang shinobi di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini, Hokage-_sama_." Ichiba Ayui membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kala ketiga _shinobi_ berbondong-bondong mengangkat tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan beserta tiga _shinobi_ yang mengekor.

_B__lam._

Suara pintu ruangan tertutup.

Hening mengisi setiap sudut ruangan saat sang hokage menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan senyuman di wajah, di balik masker tepatnya.

"—tunggu." Sang gadis terlihat terpaku sejenak.

"Ditunggu," jawab Kakashi dengan menahan senyuman geli.

"Jadi semua dokumen itu telah kau selesaikan?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Begitulah."

"Lalu tadi mengapa kau bilang dokumen tadi belum sele—tidak. Kau tidak pernah bilang dokumen-dokumen itu belum selesai."

"Tepat sekali," sahutnya membenarkan seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu mengapa tadi kau tidak mengatakannya padaku!"

"Ah, mungkin karena kau tidak bertanya?" Sakura berjalan ke meja sang hokage dan menggebrak mejanya keras.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, _Sensei_!"

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu, Sakura. Aku sedang mempermainkanmu," kilah Kakashi sembari tersenyum pada mantan murid yang ia sayangi tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau mencari kata lain jika ingin berkilah, _Sensei_!" Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Dan jangan pikir aku tidak menyadari kau menatap dada dan bokong Ayui-_san_ tadi!"

"Itu hal wajar untuk seorang pria lajang sepertiku, Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum pada Sakura, lalu menurunkan pandangannya ke arah dada Sakura. Sakura pun refleks menutupi bagian tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Sayang sekali milikmu tak kunjung tumbuh, Sakura," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"_Sensei_!" pekik Sakura depresi.

Kakashi pun tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya. Matanya mulai menyipit saat ia tertawa karena senang mempermainkan mantan muridnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Kakashi untuk menetralisir tawanya sejenak. Kakashi membenarkan posisi duduknya di bangkunya yang cukup nyaman.

"Duduklah dan katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan mengenai si pemuda Uchiha."

Ah, betapa sang guru dapat melihat mantan muridnya dengan sangat transparan.

.

.

.

**.**

**bersambung**.

Mohon dengan sangat saran masukannya agar aku bisa mengembangkan cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

_Review?_****


	2. DUA

**D****isclaimer: **Naruto and all of its character are Masashi Kishimoto's, I don't take any material profit from it.

.

.

—_aku mencintai _kita_—_

.

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

Oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 2: **_Digembok_ paksa.

Seorang pria dengan rambut perak duduk di belakang bangku kerjanya yang cukup nyaman. Jendela-jendela yang berada di belakangnya berhasil meneruskan cahaya matahari yang kini bersinar dengan begitu terik. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berdiri di hadapannya dengan pembatas berupa meja kerja di antara keduanya. Sang gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dalam, membuat helaian anak rambutnya yang tak terikat jatuh membelai halus pipinya tanpa sengaja.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan mengenai Sasuke, Sakura?" Hatake Kakashi angkat bicara setelah lima menit sudah Haruno Sakura tak kunjung membuka mulut. Kakashi tidak mungkin melewatkan bagaimana tubuh Sakura menegang seketika saat nama tersebut diucapkan. _Ah, ternyata memang masih ada _rasa _di sana__—_pikir Kakashi.

Sakura perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap guru terbaiknya tepat di mata. "Tidak bisakah—"

"—tidak bisa," potong Kakashi sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau akan tetap bertugas merawatnya. Tugas itu tidak bisa digantikan—"

"—tapi—"

"—tidak ada kata tapi." Kembali, sekali lagi, Kakashi memotong ucapan Sakura. Tatapan Kakashi melembut kala ia melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berusaha menahan tangisnya yang memaksa diledakkan.

"Kenapa aku..?" tanya Sakura yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

Kakashi berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan ke bagian depan meja kerja. "Karena aku tahu kau bisa, Sakura." Sakura kini mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang hanya ia tunjukkan hanya pada mantan gurunya tersebut.

Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya, membelai lembut rambut gadis di hadapannya. "Sasuke adalah kelemahan terbesarmu, Sakura. Kau mungkin tidak akan menangis saat melihat seseorang terluka parah, tapi kau akan menangis saat melihat Sasuke terluka parah—tidak. Bahkan kau akan menangis dari malam hingga pagi hanya karena memikirkan dirinya." Kakashi kembali membelai lembut rambut sang gadis. "Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan untukmu mengatasi kelemahan terbesarmu itu." Kakashi tersenyum hangat.

"Tapi, _Sensei_..." Sakura menarik napas sejenak, "aku takut terlalu melibatkan perasaanku. Aku takut tidak bisa bersikap profesional. Tidak bisakah aku digantikan?" Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan memohon.

Ah, Kakashi biasanya akan menyerah saat Sakura menatapnya seperti itu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Tentu tidak bisa, Sakura. Kau adalah muridku yang tak tergantikan," gurau Kakashi yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari gadis di hadapannya dengan instan. "Hahaha, iya, maaf." Kakashi kembali membelai rambut merah jambu Sakura. "Melibatkan perasaan? Memangnya kau masih menyukai—ataukah harus kubilang mencintai—dia?" tanya Kakashi basa-basi. Jelas sekali ia tahu jawabannya yang jelas terpampang di wajah sang Haruno.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku pikir aku tidak lagi mempunyai perasaan anak kecil seperti itu lagi sebelumnya." Sakura menunduk seraya memainkan jemarinya gugup. "Namun, saat aku kembali melihatnya, tanganku serasa bergetar. Bahkan hatiku terasa nyeri bukan main saat ia tidak mengenali suaraku..."

Kakashi menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya yang kini sedang menatap kedua tangannya dengan mimik terluka. Sembari memutar otak, Kakashi menggerakkan kedua tangannya, menyentuh tangan sang gadis di hadapannya seraya menariknya perlahan. Tangan kanannya kini melingkar di bahu sang gadis, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di kepala sang gadis, membelainya lembut. Tanpa membuang waktu, sang gadis pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang mantan guru.

"Kau murid perempuanku, Sakura," Kakashi menarik napas sejenak. "Kau satu-satunya murid perempuanku, kau adalah murid yang paling ingin aku lindungi, yang paling ingin aku pastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Kakashi kembali membelai rambut Sakura perlahan saat Sakura mengeratkan pelukan. Hatinya terasa nyeri kala ia merasakan pelukan sang gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu terasa begitu rapuh. Seolah akan pecah jikalau ia kembali terluka nantinya. "Karena itu, harus kupastikan untuk memberimu kesempatan mengatasi kelemahan terbesarmu."

"Tapi, _Sensei_—"

"—Sakura." Kakashi memotong ucapan Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia lepaskan pelukannya dengan sang murid untuk menatapnya tepat di mata. Saat sang gadis membalas tatapannya, Kakashi mulai membuka mulutnya yang terkatup. "Aku gurumu, bukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau aku gurumu, seharusnya kau percaya padaku. Bukankah begitu?" Kakashi tersenyum menatap gadis kecilnya yang kini telah beranjak dewasa.

Sakura menghela napas panjang seraya tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang hokage, memeluknya erat. "Aku menyayangimu, _Sensei_," ujarnya tulus.

Ah, inilah momen favoritnya kala bersama Sakura. Dapat mengungkapkan rasa sayang dengan sangat transparan, tidak perlu disembunyikan. Berbeda dengan bersama Naruto yang biasanya diisi dengan nasihat yang tak kunjung henti, saat-saat bersama murid perempuannya ini jarang sekali diisi dengan nasihat darinya. Kalau nasihat dari Sakura _sih_ tidak perlu ditanya. Kini murid perempuannya telah tumbuh dewasa hingga berani mengomeli sang guru yang jauh lebih tua.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Sakura melepaskan pelukan—"baiklah,"—lalu mundur beberapa langkah masih dengan menatap guru terbaiknya. "Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Ino hari ini, setelah itu aku harus mengurus Naruto yang terus merengek minta dijenguk," ujarnya dengan senyuman. "Sampai jumpa, _Sensei_!" serunya ceria, seolah telah memeras habis bebannya yang sedari kemarin ia bawa, sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

_C__eklek._

"—Sakura," panggil Kakashi tepat sebelum Sakura keluar ruangan. Sang gadis mengangkat alis tanda ia mendengarkan. "Tsunade sudah memutuskan dengan siapa kau akan dijodohkan." Kini Kakashi mendapatkan perhatian Sakura seutuhnya.

"Sabaku No Gaara." Kakashi berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi dengan tegak.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Kazekage dari Suna."

* * *

><p>"SIAPA? GAARA?" pekik seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir tinggi. Mulutnya yang semula sibuk mengunyah onigiri andalan kantin rumah sakit dengan nikmatnya kini mengunyah dengan terburu, berusaha menelan lebih cepat agar dapat bertanya lebih lanjut secepatnya. Sangat terlihat bahwa ia sangat, amat, tertarik kala lawan bicaranya menyebut nama Kage dari desa seberang. "Ka-kau yakin—<em>uhuk<em>—?" tanyanya setengah tersedak.

"Aku yakin, Ino," jawab Sakura dengan tenang sembari menyeruput teh tawar hangat di hadapannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak senang dengan kazekage muda itu? Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang ia lumayan _lucu_?" Sakura berusaha keras menahan senyuman.

"Pertama, bukan 'dulu', Sakura. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menganggapnya _lucu_. Kau tahu kan maksudku?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Tentu saja Sakura mengerti maksud Ino, tetapi ia pun tahu kalau Ino pasti ingin menjelaskannya dengan rinci. Alhasil, Sakura memutuskan mengalah dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat poni rambutnya, Sakura," jelas Ino antusias. "Poninya terlalu pendek, sehingga keningnya yang agak lebar itu terlihat lebih lebar. Astaga! Ingin sekali aku menyentuh dahinya! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana responnya saat dahinya disentuh! Apakah akan tetap datar, marah, atau mungkin akan menangis?—(Sakura mengikik pada bagian ini)—Hey! Kita tidak pernah tahu kan bagaimana responnya? Siapa tahu dahi yang agak lebar itu adalah titik sensitifnya!" Ino mengikik halus saat membayangkan. "Ayolah, ia benar-benar _lucu_ atau _imut _kah tepatnya?"

"Baiklah, Ino. Aku mengerti maksudmu." Sakura berusaha membuat sahabatnya yang terlihat ekstra antusias itu untuk sedikit lebih tenang. "Jadi, kau menyetujui perjodohanku dengan Gaara atau tidak? Jawab dengan singkat karena aku harus pergi saat ini juga," ucap Sakura seraya berdiri.

"Hey, kau cepat sekali makannya! Tapi tentu saja aku setuju, Sakura." Yamanaka Ino tersenyum. "Sebaiknya memang kau salurkan cintamu itu pada pria lain daripada pada pengkhianat desa yang tak jelas keberadaannya sama sekali," jawab Ino dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Baiklah," Sakura melangkah menjauh, lalu berhenti dan berbalik badan menatap Ino. "Ino," panggil Sakura yang membuat Ino menatapnya yang sebelumnya menatap onigiri di tangan. "Pertama, aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Kedua," Sakura menarik napas, "aku tahu _ia _di mana." Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan rambut merah jambu yang diikat rapih, berbalik badan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang termangu membeku memikirkan ucapannya pada detik berikutnya.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura menapaki koridor rumah sakit untuk menuju kamar benomorkan 325, kamar yang ditempati salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Tangan kirinya memegang papan jalan yang terselipkan catatan kesehatan orang yang menit nanti akan ia kunjungi, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pulpen berwarna biru langit.<p>

Terlihat seorang perawat keluar dari kamar 325 dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng perlahan dan tangan mengelus dada. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyadari si bocah tengik itu pasti kembali membuat gara-gara.

"Sakura-_san_," salam perawat yang detik tadi mengelus dada, Mizutani Ayumi, dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Apa si bocah tengik itu membuat masalah?" tanya Sakura langsung menebak pada inti masalah.

"IYA!—Ma-maksutku tidak! A-aku mengerti ia mungkin bosan di sini, ta-tapi ia benar-benar _ngoyo _sekali!" jelas Ayumi dengan wajah panik. Tentu saja, baru saja ia keceplosan mengatakan sahabat dari atasannya membuat masalah. Ia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, tidak ingin dipecat, apalagi dipindahkan ke divisi pembedahan mayat. Wajah Ayumi pucat seketika.

"Tenang saja, Ayumi-_san_, aku mengerti. Tak perlu ragu untuk memberitahuku kalau dia membuat masalah lagi," ujar Sakura dengan senyum maklum. "Jadi, masalah apa yang ia buat kali ini?"

Ayumi pun kini merasa lega. Memberanikan diri, ia pun mulai bercerita dengan antusias—tepatnya dengan emosi membara.

"Pertama, saat makan siang tadi ia menolak memakan makan siangnya! Ia bilang makanannya terasa seperti makanan Akamaru! Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa itu Akamaru—"

—dan itulah masalah pertama yang sampai di telinga Sakura.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto berbaring dengan wajah enggan di tempat tidur rumah sakit yang menurutnya tidak nyaman.<p>

Ia benci rumah sakit. Menurutnya rumah sakit sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Alasan utama: makanannya sama sekali tidak enak.

Ia mengerti kalau mayoritas makanan yang enak itu tidak sehat dan sebaliknya, tapi tetap saja, benci ya benci, tidak suka ya tidak suka. Apa pun alasannya.

Ia benci kamar pasiennya kali ini—tidak. Ia memang _selalu _membenci kamar pasien yang ia tempati. Alasannya memang tidak masuk akal: terlalu rapih, membuat sakit mata. Masuk akal atau tidak alasannya, benci ya benci, tidak suka ya tidak suka. Dan hal ini, tidak dapat diganggu-gugat.

Belum lagi bau obat yang tercium terlalu steril. Membuatnya kesal karena tidak ada aroma lain selain obat. Kadang memang ada bau perawat atau dokter, tapi bau mereka pun menyerupai obat.

_T__empat menjijikan_—keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Namun, jangan pertanyakan kecepatan Naruto untuk mengunjungi kawan yang dirawat di rumah sakit, juga lamanya waktu yang ia habiskan di rumah sakit untuk menemani kawannya yang dirawat. Karena ia selalu juara satu.

_Kebencian itu belakangan, setia kawan itu yang utama_ adalah mottonya entah sejak kapan.

—tunggu. Indera penciuman Naruto kini menangkap bebauan yang sangat familiar.

_C__eklek._

Naruto sontak menengok ke arah pintu. Menemukan sosok Haruno Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang cukup aneh untuknya. Namun, ia tahu jelas itu ekspresi apa.

Ekspresi menahan amarah. Berusaha bersikap dingin dan berwajah datar, tapi gagal. Lagipula sejak kapan Sakura-_nya _dapat berekspresi datar? Tidak mungkin.

Naruto pun berdiri dari ranjang dan berlari menuju Sakura-_nya_. Bermaksud memeluk, tentu saja. Naruto dengan jelas dan sangat amat mengerti serta sadar bahwa ia pasti akan ditinju sebelum dapat memeluk Sakura-_nya_. Namun, menurutnya tinjuan bukan main sakitnya yang akan ia dapatkan akan sepadan dengan pelukan yang ia perjuangkan.

Dan kini, ia menemukan kedua tangannya telah melingkari bahu Sakura dan wajahnya tenggelam di tengkuk sang gadis tersayangnya.

_U__ps. _Sepertinya ada kesalahan kali ini. Mengapa ia bisa memeluk Sakura-_nya_ padahal seharusnya ia mendapatkan pukulan telak di bagian rahang seperti biasa? Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat ia telah mengelak dari tinjuan maut Sakura detik tadi, karena memang tak ada tinjuan yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Ya sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, yang jelas kini ia berhasil memeluk Sakura-_nya _dengan erat. Mungkin ini bonus dari Tuhan karena telah bersabar untuk bertahan beberapa hari di rumah sakit yang ia benci setengah mati.

Oh iya, ralat. Uzumaki Naruto tidak membenci setiap bagian dari rumah sakit. Ada satu hal yang ia sukai dan hanya ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha: keberadaan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang aroma tubuhnya begitu menenangkan hingga dapat menetralkan bebauan obat yang tidak menyengat tetapi mematikan untuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto dengan lebih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sakura.

"Tolong jangan buat aku semakin ingin meninjumu karena mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu. Demi Tuhan tadi pagi bahkan kita baru bertemu!" omel Haruno Sakura dengan nada kesal bukan main. Namun, _toh_ Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto walau dengan raut wajah kesal. "Kalau tak ingat dengan meninjumu akan membuatmu tinggal lebih lama di sini dan merepotkanku, pasti sudah kuterjang kau dan menonjokmu berkali-kali," ujar Sakura dengan nada ketus.

Inilah salah satu sisi Sakura yang ia begitu cintai. Mungkin mulutnya berkata kasar atau ekspresinya bagai pembunuh bahkan nenek sihir sekalipun, tapi tetap saja, aura kehangatan dan kasih sayang tak henti-hentinya terpancar dengan begitu kental dari keberadaannya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto tepat setelah melepaskan pelukan. "Dari pagi sampai tadi aku hanya terlentang di kasur itu tanpa boleh bangun atau latihan! Dan bahkan tak ada ramen untuk makan siang! Percayalah, Sakura-_chan_! Ini sangat membosankan!" keluhnya dengan cepat.

"Sabarlah, Naruto," Sakura menghela napas, mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk meninju sahabat bodohnya ini karena mengharapkan ramen sebagai menu makanan rumah sakit untuk makan siang. "Hasil _lab_-mu akan keluar setengah jam lagi, lalu kau sudah boleh pulang." Sakura mengecek berkas di papan jalannya, memastikan bahwa informasi yang ia berikan memang tidak salah.

"YEAAH! Aku akan langsung pergi ke Kedai Ichiraku sepulang dari sini!" Tawa Naruto pun membeludak. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan, Sakura pun tak pernah mengerti betapa sahabatnya yang satu ini mudah sekali tertawa.

"Tapi sebelumnya," Naruto mengamit tangan Sakura, lalu menariknya ke arah ranjang. "Tidurlah, Sakura-_chan_! Wajahmu kacau bukan main, apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" ucap Naruto yang memaksa Sakura untuk berbaring di ranjang pasiennya. Mau tidak mau Sakura pun menurut karena memang hatinya pun membenarkan kalau ia butuh tidur. Sangat, amat, butuh tidur.

"Yang dokter di sini itu aku, bukan kau, Naruto bodoh," ucapnya ketus. Naruto hanya meringis mendengarnya, tak protes atau membalas sama sekali karena tak ingin membuat argumen yang membuat Sakura membatalkan niat tidurnya.

Uzumaki Naruto duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang pasien dengan tangan kanan membelai poni Sakura-_nya_ yang kini mulai memasuki dunia mimpi. Naruto tersenyum pahit menatap Sakura, merasakan nyeri di hatinya saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu kacau.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya menyadari penyebab kantung mata Sakura terlihat sembab.

Tentu saja karena pemuda itu, pemuda yang dengan mudahnya mengambil dan membuang hati sang gadis yang begitu tulus.

Uzumaki Naruto menyadari dengan sangat bahwa Haruno Sakura tumbuh dan beranjak dewasa dengan memikul rasa nyeri di hati pada setiap detiknya.

Tangan Naruto kembali membelai rambut sang gadis yang kini bernapas dengan teratur, gadis yang terlihat begitu kacau, gadis yang menempati posisi nomor satu di hatinya kini.

Naruto memang tak memiliki sosok ibu yang membantunya tumbuh, tapi ia bersyukur Sakura telah menjadi sosok _ibu_ baginya. Karena Sakura tak ragu menegurnya saat ia berbuat salah dan selalu memberinya senyuman serta pelukan hangat kala ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Sakura pun selalu menjadi sahabat dan saudara yang baik. Ia selalu mendorongnya untuk maju, meneriakkan semangat tanpa henti kala ia merasa menyerah, dan datang untuk memeluknya saat ia merasa putus asa.

Untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tak ada gadis yang lebih indah selain Haruno Sakura.

Mungkin ini cinta, tapi Naruto sadar akan hal pahit yang mulai biasa ia sadari: cinta seorang Haruno Sakura tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Tangan Naruto berhenti membelai rambut Sakura sejenak. Ia menarik napas, mengatur hatinya yang terasa kacau, lalu kembali membelai rambut sang gadis ketika selesai menata hati.

"Kau harus bahagia, Sakura-_chan_," bisiknya.

Naruto percaya suatu hari nanti ia akan menemukan sosok yang akan ia cintai, selain Sakura. Ia percaya ia akan mencintai gadis itu dengan begitu besar, tapi tak mungkin sama besar dengan cintanya pada sang gadis yang kala ini ia pandang, apalagi lebih besar. Tak mungkin. Karena selamanya Haruno Sakura akan tetap menjadi gadis nomor satu di hatinya, entah sebagai sosok ibu, saudara, ataupun sahabat.

Yang jelas: Haruno Sakura akan tetap, dan selamanya, menjadi gadis terpenting di hidupnya.

_T__ok tok._

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, membuatnya menoleh menatap pintu yang kini terbuka.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-_san_. Anda dan Sakura-_san_ dipanggil oleh Hokage-_sama_," ujar _kunoichi_ muda yang Naruto lupa namanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sang _kunoichi _muda pun pamit dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Menghela napas panjang, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Sakura untuk pergi ke kantor hokage. Mereka bisa pergi saat Sakura sudah bangun dari tidurnya nanti. Lagipula, sepertinya bukan hal yang diburu waktu, mengingat yang memanggil tadi hanya bocah _kunoichi_, bukan ANBU dengan surat resmi.

"Ah, Kakashi kan sudah biasa terlambat, biar saja ia yang menunggu kali ini," kilah Naruto seraya menyeringai kecil.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi menatap lekat wanita di hadapannya, Senju Tsunade, dengan kemantapan hati. Kontras dengan tatapan tenang sang hokage, Tsunade membalas tatapan tenang tersebut dengan tatapan kesal bukan main.<p>

"Ini bukan untuk main-main, Kakashi," kecam Tsunade, salah satu tetua konoha.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main." Kakashi menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Hal ini tidak objektif." Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menonjok Kakashi di tempat karena keputusan yang ia anggap bunuh diri.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau adalah hokage," desis Tsunade dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tak lupa itu, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Kau bisa kehilangan hampir seluruh kepercayaan warga desa, bahkan mungkin dibenci dan dihina."

Kakashi tersenyum dengan tulus—

"—aku tidak perduli." Keriput halus mulai terlihat di sudut matanya yang menyipit karena senyuman.

.

.

"Apa pun untuk kebahagiaan murid-muridku," ucap Hatake Kakashi, sosok pria yang kini mulai menua.

.

.

**bersambung**.

Sooo, I kinda need some advice here. :3 Questions and advices accepted. So feel free to review :3


	3. TIGA

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

.

.

_"Kau bisa kehilangan hampir seluruh kepercayaan warga desa, bahkan mungkin dibenci dan dihina."_

_Kakashi tersenyum dengan tulus__—_

_"__—__aku tidak perduli." Keriput halus mulai terlihat di sudut matanya yang menyipit karena senyuman._

_"Apa pun untuk kebahagiaan murid-muridku," ucap Hatake Kakashi, sosok pria yang kini mulai menua._

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

Oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Sang mantan guru.

"Sasuke, tentu kau tahu apa arti dari kata 'tim', bukan?" Seorang pria berambut perak angkat bicara. Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutupi kain ia pejamkan dengan perlahan kala angin malam musim semi berhembus melewatinya tenang.

"Tentu saja. Tim artinya kelompok," jawab seorang bocah lelaki dengan dagu terangkat. Matanya menatap lurus menuju seorang bocah berambut pirang dan gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan perapian.

Misi telah selesai, mereka pun kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Aroma dedaunan musim semi yang khas serta gerakan sang guru yang meregangkan badan membuat konsentrasinya pada kedua teman satu timnya buyar sejenak.

"Lalu kau tahu arti 'kelompok'?" tanya sang guru, Hatake Kakashi, lagi.

Sasuke diam, menutup mulut, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang guru. Entah karena malas menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak penting sama sekali atau karena memang tidak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kelompok adalah kumpulan yang memiliki persamaan, Sasuke," jelas Kakashi tanpa menunggu Sasuke untuk menjawab. "Dan tim tujuh dibentuk untuk kalian, sekelompok bocah yang memiliki persamaan, yaitu ingin menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Hatake Kakashi menatap muridnya yang membuang muka. "Kalian i—bukan. Maksudku _kita_ ini adalah satu tim. Tiga orang bocah, yaitu kau, Naruto, dan Sakura ditambah aku adalah satu tim, Tim Tujuh. Bukan begitu?

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu, _Sensei_." Sasuke mulai tak sabar dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting ini.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau tahu, tapi aku ingin kau mengerti." Kakashi menarik napas. "Kita satu kelompok, harus saling melindungi, berjalan pun harus bersama-sama."

"Apa kau protes hanya karena aku jalan di depan tadi?" Sasuke mendelik. "Harusnya kau salahkan Naruto dan Sakura karena berjalan terlalu lamban. Tidak ada tempat untuk _shinobi_ yang lamban di dunia ini, _Sensei_." Sasuke berdiri, bermaksud meninggalkan gurunya, tetapi Kakashi menarik lengan Sasuke, membuatnya kembali terduduk di atas bebatuan besar.

"Kau salah. Masih ada tempat untuk _shinobi_ lamban, tapi tak ada tempat untuk _shinobi_ yang meninggalkan teman—"

"—ini berlebihan, dan kau mulai mirip dengan Sakura yang selalu melebih-lebihkan kejadian tidak penting," potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku hanya berjalan di depan mereka, bukan meninggalkan mereka. Jelas sekali berbeda."

"Ini tidak berlebihan, Sasuke. Kalau kebiasaan ini terus kau lakukan, bukan tak mungkin suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar meninggalkan mereka," ucap Kakashi dengan nada serius sehingga membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk menatap raut wajahnya. Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Suka atau tidak, mulai besok kau harus berjalan beriringan dengan yang lainnya," perintahnya seraya berlalu menuju perapian yang telah disiapkan Naruto dan Sakura, meninggalkan Sasuke yang harus menelan protesnya bulat-bulat karena sadar ia tak akan menang dalam diskusi kali ini.

.

* * *

><p>"Masuk," ucap Hatake Kakashi kala mendengar ketukan di pintu. Pintu pun terbuka, sosok yang ia kenali sebagai Naruto dan Sakura pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dengan santai Naruto dan Sakura berdiri sejajar di hadapan meja.<p>

Iruka, sahabatnya, kini melipat tangan di dada, bersiap untuk mendengarkan keputusan sang hokage yang setahunya membuat Tsunade menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Rasa penasaran kini merajai Iruka yang sedang menyender pada dinding ruangan.

"_Sensei_, apa kau membuat _Shishou _marah?" Sakura membuka mulut, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kakashi berusaha keras menahan senyum kala melihat wajah murid perempuannya terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Karena tadi kami berpapasan dengannya dan ia mengutuk namamu berkali-kali."

Kakashi pun tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku memiliki beberapa perbedaan pendapat dengannya tadi. Tapi tenang saja, masalahnya sudah selesai."

"Jaaadiiii, ada apa kau memanggil kami? Aku ingin cepat-cepat makan ramen, jadi langsung saja ke topik utama, _Sensei_," protes Naruto yang membuat Iruka tersenyum geli.

_Astaga, anak ini belum tumbuh juga rupanya_—batin Iruka seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kalian mau." Kakashi menarik napas sejenak, lalu menatap kedua muridnya tepat di mata. "Aku memanggil kalian untuk memberitahukan hukuman apa yang akan kuberikan pada Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan pada sore hari itu, Haruno Sakura terus menerus mendapati dirinya tersesat di koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha, sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto menghabiskan sorenya dengan menatap semangkuk ramen di hadapannya, tanpa disentuh, dalam diam.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin, Kakashi?"<p>

Udara malam yang dingin tidak menghentikan sepasang sahabat lama untuk berbagi pikiran. Kantor Hokage kini telah sepi, hanya berisi beberapa orang yang memang sedang bertugas lembur malam ini. Namun, Kakashi dan Iruka masih tak kunjung pulang, padahal pekerjaan telah mereka selesaikan.

Kakashi menatap langit malam dari bangku kerjanya. "Aku sangat yakin, Iruka."

"Tapi kau bisa diben—"

"—aku tidak peduli," jawab Kakashi seraya berdiri menuju jendela, memosisikan dirinya di samping Iruka. "Aku tak akan mungkin membencinya, apalagi menghukumnya mati. Aku memang ingin Sasuke di sini, tapi bukan dengan mengeksekusinya dan menguburnya di Konoha agar dia tidak pergi lagi." Kakashi tertawa kecil akan gurauannya sendiri, sedangkan Iruka sama sekali tak tertawa, tersenyum pun tidak. Iruka justru menganggap kalimat tadi adalah jeritan hati seorang Kakashi yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya guyonan lalu belaka.

Kakashi mengambil napas, lalu tersenyum menatap langit malam. "Kau mungkin paham posisiku saat ini dan alasanku memutuskan hal seperti ini. Tapi kau tidak mengerti rasanya, Iruka." Kakashi menoleh pada Iruka, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang tertutupi masker yang selalu ia kenakan. "Jangankan dibenci seluruh desa, jika Sasuke meminta nyawaku sekalipun, asalkan dengan itu ia bisa hidup bahagia, akan kuberikan dengan sukarela."

Nyeri.

Iruka merasakan nyeri bukan main di dalam hatinya. Melihat sahabatnya tersenyum begitu tulus saat mengatakan hal yang begitu tragis membuatnya merasa sesak napas. Entah ia harus bangga atau kasihan melihat sahabatnya satu ini yang bernasib begitu malang.

Kakashi kembali menatap langit malam, melihat bintang yang sinarnya paling terang.

"Kau dengar ucapan Sakura tadi, kan? Ia buta," ucap Kakashi dengan parau. "Sasuke kini buta—"

"—tapi tidak permanen. Bukan kah tadi Sakura bilang dengan sangat jelas? Hanya buta sementara, paling lama setengah tahun. Itu salahnya karena terlalu sering memakai sharingan sebelumnya, apalagi memaksakan diri saat melawan Naru—"

"—Iruka." Kakashi memotong Iruka yang sedang mengeluarkan argumennya. Iruka tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau buta selama setengah tahun?" Kakashi tersenyum kembali. "Aku pun bisa gila kalau mengetahui aku tak akan bisa melihat dalam waktu selama itu. Apalagi ini Sasuke—"

"—muridmu bukan hanya Sasuke, Kakashi." Iruka membuka mulutnya, mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia katakan, tetapi ia tahan. "Masih ada Naruto dan Sakura yang masih butuh perhatianmu, bukan hanya dia. Lagipula selama ini kau hidup baik-baik saja saat ia tak ada di sini, kan?"

Kakashi tertawa, seolah ucapan Iruka tadi adalah sebuah lelucon untuk ditertawakan.

"Aku pikir kau yang paling tahu bahwa selama ini aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Iruka terdiam.

Tentu saja Iruka bisa membandingkan dengan sangat jelas perbedaan frekuensi Kakashi pergi ke bar sebelum dengan sesudah kepergian Sasuke. Bagaimana tidurnya tidak teratur, beberapa kali ia ditemukan melamun, apalagi tatapan iri Kakashi saat melihat tim Guy atau tim Kurenai yang sedang berlatih bersama dengan lengkap, mana mungkin Iruka melewatkan semua hal itu. Hal yang membuat sahabatnya kini terlihat lebih kurus.

"Sasuke adalah muridku yang paling ingin kuajarkan cara menatap dunia," ujar Kakashi dengan kedua tangan masuk kantung celana. "Aku ingin ia mengerti, menyadari, dan menerima kasih sayang yang diberikan untuknya." Kakashi berjalan dari jendela, kembali duduk di bangku tempatnya sebelumnya, lalu menatap Iruka dengan senyuman.

"Karena itu, aku putuskan hukuman untuknya adalah mengerti kembali arti persahabatan. Tak peduli bagaimana warga desa akan menentangku karena hal ini," ujar Kakashi dengan begitu tenang, seolah siap akan semua resiko yang akan ia dapatkan karena keputusannya kali ini. "Apa pun untuk mereka," ucapnya dengan senyuman seraya memejamkan mata.

"Apa pun untuk kebahagiaan mereka."

.

* * *

><p><em>Dingin. Sakura merasakan sekelilingnya begitu dingin. Ia pun merasakan matanya basah, sembab, punggungnya sedikit pegal karena sepertinya sedari tadi ia mengisak.<em>

_"Sakura..." _

_Ia merasakan seseorang di belakangnya dan mendengar suara panggilannya. Lalu segalanya terasa menyamar._

_Ia tahu ini mimpi. Karena seharusnya, jika ini kenyataan, ia merasakan sedikit sakit di tengkuknya, tapi kini tidak. _

_Dan seharusnya ia merasakan kehangatan dari kehadiran sosok yang memanggil namanya tersebut, tapi kini tidak._

_Yang ia tahu, segalanya terasa menyamar dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara__—_

_"...terima kasih"_

—dan ia pun terbangun.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Papan jalan ia peluk dengan tangan kirinya seraya mengantungi pulpen di kantung jas putihnya.<p>

"—ups! Maaf!" ucap Sakura cepat saat menabrak perawat untuk ketigakalinya pagi ini.

_Sial sial sial!_—rutuknya dalam hati. Ia kesal bukan main karena terlambat untuk sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ini salah mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang berulang tiga kali dalam satu malam. Membuatnya sukses tidak konsentrasi dalam bekerja pagi ini.

Ia menambahkan kecepatan saat sudah sampai di lantai empat. Itu dia!

Pintu yang ia tuju ada di sana, membuatnya lebih mempercepat langkahnya.

_Tok tok._

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar 412, lalu masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Sakura-_chan_! Akhirnya kau datang!" Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Kakashi kini berdiri menghadapnya.

"A-ah, maaf," ujar Sakura dengan benar-benar menyesal.

Sejenak Sakura memperhatikan ruangan, tepatnya isi dari ruangan tersebut. Ada Naruto dan Kakashi di sana. Tentu saja sosok itu juga ada. Sosok yang ia mimpikan tiga kali malam ini.

"Ah," ucap Uchiha Sasuke, sosok tersebut, yang membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. "Jadi kau dokterku, Sakura?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip sebuah sindiran.

Sasuke adalah orang yang jenius, ia tahu itu. Maka dari itu ia tak heran kalau kini Sasuke mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ia tak keberatan akan itu, sungguh. Namun, kini lidahnya kelu, tak dapat mengatakan apa pun. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawabnya. Karena itulah ia merasa lega bukan main saat Kakashi menginterupsi mereka.

"Sasuke, bersikaplah yang sopan pada doktermu kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh," ujar Kakashi dengan senyuman walau ia tahu sang pemuda tak dapat melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam. "Aku tak merasakan ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Lalu segel apa yang tadi kau lakukan padaku?" tanya (dengan nada perintah) Sasuke cepat.

Sakura menatap Kakashi yang juga menatapnya. Kakashi tersenyum seraya menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Aku hanya memberinya segel chakra, Sakura. Kalau hanya gelang, ia bisa membukanya nanti," jelas Kakashi tersenyum. "Dan Sasuke," Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura, "kau datang kemari dengan luka parah setelah melawan Naruto, tentu kau tidak benar-benar berpikir kau tak mengalami sedikit pun cedera, bukan?"

Kakashi menangkap Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan nanar dan tangan terkepal dari sudut matanya. Kakashi pun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Sakura yang kini tengah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Buka penutup mataku," perintah Sasuke. Bahunya yang tegap dan cara duduknya benar-benar menggambarkan keangkuhan. Seolah ia adalah titisan dewa yang diutus ke muka bumi untuk tujuan tertentu. Bahkan walaupun dengan penutup mata sekalipun, Kakashi dapat mengatakan bahwa kini tatapannya amat tajam.

Sakura menatap Kakashi, menunggu perintah atau izin dari sang hokage. Kakashi mengangguk padanya, Sakura pun melangkah mendekat.

Kakashi selalu tahu bagaimana Sasuke adalah seorang pengamat yang baik. Tentu saja dari perkataannya barusan Sasuke pasti tahu ada yang salah pada dirinya, tepatnya pada bagian mata.

Bahkan dengan tangan dan kaki terikat serta segel chakra sekalipun Sakura merasakan ia harus awas—bersiap-siap jika nanti tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerang. Tangan Sakura terangkat menyentuh simpul sederhana pada bagian belakang kepala Sasuke, lalu membukanya.

Sakura dengan jelas dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, menahan amarah yang entah ia tujukan untuk siapa.

"Sampai kapan mataku seperti ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tenang, walau amarah tergambar dengan jelas di wajah.

Kakashi mengulum senyum. _Seperti Sasuke yang seharusnya_—pikir Kakashi. Mungkin jika orang lain yang ada di posisi itu, pertanyaan pertama yang terucap adalah 'apa yang terjadi dengan mataku?' atau semacamnya. Tapi ini Sasuke, mantan muridnya yang paling cekatan dan jenius dalam merangkai kejadian, tentu saja ia tahu apa yang terjadi dan tak akan membuang waktu untuk jawaban akan pertanyaan yang ia tahu.

"Aku tak memiliki hak untuk menjawab itu. Kurasa biar doktermu yang menjelaskan. Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

"A-ah," Sakura terbata. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha memberi warna pada wajahnya yang ia rasakan pucat. "Ini bukan kebutaan permanen, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Sakura melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke, berdiri di samping Kakashi yang ia rasakan jauh lebih aman. "Kemungkinan besar kebutaan ini akan bertahan enam bulan, atau mungkin kurang. Tergantung proses penyembuhannya. Lagi pula, seharusnya kau sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi jika kau terus-menerus memforsir matamu, bukan?"

Sasuke mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Pergi," ucapnya dengan tegas.

Naruto masih diam, menatap sahabat terbaiknya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Sebenarnya kami datang untuk memberitahukanmu tentang hukumanmu, tapi sepertinya kau masih butuh waktu," ujar Kakashi dengan wajah yang dipaksa tenang.

Sakura dapat merasakan bagaimana Kakashi memaksakan senyuman atau suara tenang sedari tadi. Sakura tahu benar bagaimana Sasuke adalah murid yang Kakashi sayangi. Memang Naruto juga dirinya disayangi Kakashi, tapi entah kenapa, Sakura merasakan Sasuke sedikit lebih spesial di mata sang Hatake. Bukan, Sakura kini tak merasakan iri, tetapi ia kasihan pada sang guru yang harus bersikap dewasa dan tenang. Padahal sepenglihatan Sakura, ketenangan Kakashi justru mengesankan kebesaran hasratnya untuk teriak, atau mungkin meringkuk dalam-dalam. Namun, sang guru berusaha terlihat tenang. Karena ia tahu, kalau Kakashi tak terlihat tenang dan dapat diandalkan, bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Naruto? Jelas kini Kakashi adalah seseorang yang paling mereka andalkan.

"Kami akan kembali nanti sore, kau tenangkan dulu dirimu, Sasuke." Kakashi pun berlalu diekori oleh Sakura, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih diam.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Naruto memejamkan mata, berusaha menata hati, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke,"

Tepat sebelum ia keluar, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Okaeri_."

Naruto pun pergi, memberikan waktu untuk sahabat terbaiknya berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dan nanti.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>bersambung<strong>.

**Okaeri **artinya selamat datang kalau gak salah ._.

Yuk ah, ada masukan?

_Review?_


	4. EMPAT

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

Oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Dia bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto sangat mengerti konsekuensi dari keputusan sang mantan guru. Keputusan untuk Sasuke tetap berada di desa ini dengan hukuman yang sebenarnya bukanlah hukuman. Mungkin, jika Sasuke adalah tokoh jahat lainnya, pasti ia akan sangat bahagia dengan hukuman ini. Tapi, ini adalah Sasuke, yang berarti ia akan sangat membenci hukuman ini dan mungkin memilih untuk mati dibanding menjalani hal ini.<p>

Naruto termenung dalam, mendongak melihat langit dari bawah teduhan pohon yang cukup besar di halaman. Menunggu waktu sampai sore terdengar sebentar, namun untuknya pada hari ini, detik terasa bagaikan jam, apalagi menunggu sore, terdengar masih sangat lama dibanding biasa. Tetapi Naruto masih termenung, masih mendongak menatap langit sembari berpikir penuh akan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

Karena Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, yang berarti sudah seharusnya Naruto terus ada di sampingnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi termenung dalam. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan–tepatnya bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan–mengenai hukuman untuk Sasuke.<p>

Menjadi guru dari Uchiha Sasuke tentu sangatlah melelahkan. Fisik, raga, terutama jiwa. Memikirkan bagaimana dia hidup selama ini membuat jantungnya berdegup. Takut, sangat takut, jika apa yang selama ini Sasuke lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari dugaan sehingga membuat jiwa Sasuke kotor, bahkan berkerak hitam dengan begitu tebal. Yang ia takutkan adalah Sasuke terjebak terlalu dalam di lubang hitam yang selalu ia agungkan. Katakan itu dendam, katakan itu sesuatu yang harus (dan memang selama ini) ia perjuangkan. Yang ia tahu, Sasuke adalah muridnya yang sesungguhnya paling polos dan lugu. Karena memang Sasuke adalah anak malang yang dunianya direbut paksa dalam waktu satu malam. Ia telah mencoba memahami itu, tapi tetap saja, tidak bisa.

Semua yang Sasuke lakukan masih terlihat salah di matanya walaupun telah ia paparkan semua alasannya. Karena itu, Kakashi masih terus menerus merenung, memikirkan cara agar ia dapat menyampaikan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan tanpa harus dengan cara _gamblang_.

Bagaimana pun caranya, Kakashi harus dapat mengatakan hal ini sore nanti, agar mereka (terutama Sasuke) cepat mengerti.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" panggil Tsunade pada Sakura yang kini berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan papan jalan di dekapan.<p>

"_Ah_? Ada apa _Shisou_?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menjawab. Ia terdiam untuk masih menunggu Tsunade yang kini berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya.

Tsunade berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura, "Sudahkah Kakashi katakan padamu mengenai keputusanku untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Gaara?"

Ah, masalah ini. Sakura merasa sedang tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Setidaknya tidak hari ini, di mana seluruh pikirannya tersita pada Sasuke yang akan mendengar hukumannya sore nanti. Karena hatinya terlalu khawatir akan tidak kuat saat mendengar penolakan dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha, walau ia telah mendengar ratusan penolakan darinya, namun hal itu belum cukup membuatnya kuat dan kebal dengan penolakan lainnya.

"Sudah, kemarin Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah memberitahuku hal ini. Memangnya Gaara-_san_ sudah setuju?"

—Sakura diam-diam mengharapkan jawaban tidak dari Tsunade agar perjodohan ini akan dibatalkan.

"Ia setuju." Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan ketus dan alis terangkat. "Memang bukan Gaara yang menyetujuinya secara langsung, tetapi para petua Suna menyetujui hal ini karena kubilang kau muridku, dan dulu juga kau sempat ke Suna untuk menolong mereka saat mereka diserang Akatsuki, bukan? Jangan bilang kau kini menyesal atas perjodohan ini."

Sakura terdiam dan mencoba tenang, "maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau muridku, aku tahu betul ekspresimu. Kau kini sudah mulai menyesalkan rencana perjodohan ini, bukan?"

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Kalau kau menyesali ini karena pemuda Uchiha itu, berpikirlah dua kali—_tidak_, bahkan sepuluh kali." Tsunade menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Jelas mereka berbeda. Gaara mungkin dulu _hitam_, namun kini ia _putih_, sedangkan pemuda Uchiha itu adalah kebalikannya, ia membuang segalanya."

Sakura menunduk dalam, kata-kata dari sang guru terngiang di kepalanya. Seolah berputar cepat di dalam kepala, melekat dengan begitu erat pada setiap sisi yang ada.

"—_ia membuang segalanya_._"_

Sakura kembali mendalamkan tundukkan kepalanya. Ia peluk papan jalan dengan lebih erat, sekaligus mengeraskan genggamannya pada papan jalan dipelukan. Menarik napas panjang, Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku mengerti, _Shisou_," ujar Sakura yang mengetahui betul apa yang gurunya katakan adalah kenyataan yang memang harus ia hadapi. Dengan ini, ia menerima keputusan perjodohan yang ditentukan oleh sang guru dan para tetua Konoha.

.

.

_...tidak apa, bukan? Bukankah kau memang tak pernah menerima ikatan yang selalu aku tawarkan, Sasuke-_kun_?_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Ketika Haruno Sakura bersamaan dengan Hatake Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Sasuke, Tsunade beserta Naruto telah berada di sana. Tsunade dengan tangan melipat di dada, menatap sang Uchiha dengan satu alis terangkat menantang. Sedangkan Naruto, ia kini tengah duduk di jendela yang terbuka, pandangannya terlihat menerawang dan cenderung linglung. Hati Sakura merasa miris melihat Naruto yang tampak linglung, karena sepertinya, bukan hanya dirinya yang takut untuk mendengar penolakan dari Sasuke, bahkan walau penolakannya tidak akan mengubah apa pun.<p>

Sasuke duduk dengan tegak di ranjangnya, matanya tertutup rapat, selimut putih khas rumah sakit menutupi tubuhnya dari kaki hingga pinggang. Bahkan ketika penglihatan dari kedua bola mata yang kini tertutup itu telah menghilang pun sisi arogan darinya masih menguar dengan sangat kental.

Sakura memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, karena itu ia berhenti tiga langkah dari pintu, yang berarti lima langkah dari Sasuke berada. Namun, berbeda dengan Sakura, Kakashi memilih untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan ranjang Sasuke. Mungkin karena menurutnya hal ini perlu disampaikan dengan sebuah pendekatan, walau kini lawan bicaranya adalah Sasuke sekalipun.

"Nah, nah, dengan semuanya sudah berkumpul, jadi mari kita bicarakan mengenai hukumanmu, Sasuke." Kakashi tersenyum, matanya menyipit dengan sendirinya.

Naruto dapat mengatakan Kakashi kini tengah berusaha menata betul perasaannya. Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihatnya, cara bagaimana kini Kakashi menyembunyikan kepalan tangan di dalam kantung celananya. Ia pun sangat mengerti bahwa Kakashi benar-benar telah memutuskan hal ini dan hal ini memang seharusnya disampaikan olehnya sendiri, tidak bisa diwakilkan. Dengan kebebalan Naruto yang sering menjadi bahan olok-olokan pun, Naruto mengerti bahwa penyampaian yang langsung dan tidak dapat diwakilkan oleh siapa pun ini _mungkin_ hanyalah salah satu alasan seorang mantan guru yang sangat ingin murid-muridnya yang dulu dapat berkumpul di satu ruangan bersamaan—_atau bahkan mungkin_, alasan ini hanyalah suatu keegoisan seorang guru yang sangat ingin berbicara pada muridnya, Sasuke, yang akan Sasuke dengarkan dengan baik, walaupun ini adalah sebuah hukuman, karena mungkin, kalau hanya sebuah dialog biasa tidak akan didengarkan oleh Sasuke, (mantan) muridnya.

Naruto tidak dapat memutuskan dengan pasti, ia hanya dapat mereka-reka apa yang ada di pikiran Kakashi. Namun, yang Naruto yakini adalah saat ini, entah dirinya, Kakashi, apalagi Sakura, sedang berharap penuh untuk tidak mendengar penolakan lainnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke, hukuman atas pengkhianatanmu pada Konoha dan segala kejahatan atas Konoha yang telah kau lakukan adalah—"

Tsunade, Naruto, dan Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ingin mengetahui setiap detil pergerakan Sasuke kala mendengar hukuman dari Kakashi.

"—tetap di sini, di Konoha."

Kakashi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada berhati-hati yang dipaksa untuk terdengar tenang dan santai. Matanya lurus menatap Sasuke yang ada lurus di hadapannya.

"_Cih_." Sasuke menyeringai ketus. "Apa-apaan ini." Sasuke menghilangkan seringai di bibirnya seketika. "Hukuman sampah."

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau akan tetap berada di Konoha, tidak diperkenankan selangkah pun keluar dari wilayah Konoha kecuali atas izin langsung dariku."

Sasuke menutup mulut rapat, membuka telinga untuk mendengarkan detail hukuman atas dirinya lebih jauh.

"Kau akan menetap di rumahmu, berhubung rumahmu adalah satu-satunya rumah yang paling besar dan cukup untuk ditinggali bertiga dan—"

"—tunggu," potong Sasuke kala Kakashi tengah menjelaskan. "Apa kau bergurau?"

Kakashi mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari kantung celana, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya tersenyum. "Aku tidak sedang bergurau, Sasuke. Kau akan tinggal bertiga dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura akan mengobati matamu dan mengontrol perkembangannya setiap hari, sedangkan Naruto akan menjaga kalau-kalau kau berbuat macam-macam nantinya, dan tentu saja itu berarti kau dan Naruto akan tidur dalam satu kamar, menyenangkan bukan?"

Kedua alis Sasuke saling terkait, "Apa kau gila?"

Kakashi tertawa halus. "Tentu saja aku masih waras sepenuhnya. Kalau kau tidak tidur bersama Naruto, nanti kau bisa me—"

"—kau Hokage, bukan?" potong Sasuke sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya. Kakashi bernalar bahwa yang dimaksudkan oleh _gila_ yang Sasuke ucapkan bukanlah mengenai keputusan tinggal bertiga dengan Naruto dan Sakura, melainkan mengenai keputusan ini yang ia ambil dengan statusnya sebagai Hokage. Kakashi pun mengerti ketidakobjektifan hukuman ini.

"Memberikan hukuman seperti ini bukankah akan—" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya, "lupakan." Tak perlu dilanjutkan hingga selesai, Kakashi tahu benar bahwa Sasuke penasaran akan alasannya.

Tsunade menatap Sasuke heran. Ia telah salah menduga. Ia pikir Sasuke akan protes mengenai hukuman rumah yang harus ia tinggali bertiga, belum lagi satu kamar dengan Naruto, hal itu pasti adalah sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Namun, apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata salah karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke justru lebih tertarik membahas citra Kakashi di mata rakyat desa (ya, bahkan Tsunade pun tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan jika ia tidak menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba). Lalu, yang membuat Tsunade tertarik adalah bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke—

—_peduli_?

Kakashi tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. Kedua tangannya memegang besi pinggir ranjang Sasuke yang terletak dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Sasuke—

.

.

—karena kau selamanya adalah _anakku_."

.

.

* * *

><p>Angin sore berhembus begitu menenangkan. Beberapa dari angin-angin tersebut membentuk kelompok kecil yang berkomplot untuk menyelinap dari sela-sela jendela ruang pasien yang tidak tertutup rapat. Sekelompok angin yang telah masuk tersebut kemudian menyaksikan keberadaan dua manusia di sana, seorang wanita behelaikan rambut merah muda dan pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang duduk di pembaringannya.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, tidak bergerak, tidak pula berargumen. Yang ia tahu semua orang kini telah meninggalkan ruangannya, kecuali Haruno Sakura. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap diam, tidak ingin membuka mulut atau pembicaraan, enggan bertanya, ia hanya ingin diam saja.

Di sisi sana, tepat tiga langkah dari ambang pintu dan lima langkah dari sang pemuda, Haruno Sakura menunduk seraya mengeratkan pegangan pada papan jalan di pelukan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura mengerti bahwa bukan lagi waktunya untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan sebuah _suffix _yang tidak lagi pantas untuk ia tambahkan. Karena kini mereka telah dewasa, dan _jarak_ mereka pun telah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Namun, untuk kali ini, Sakura merasa ia perlu untuk menambahkan _suffix_ tersebut pada nama sang Uchiha.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya mendalamkan tundukkan.

Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke mengerti atas apa ia berterima kasih, tetapi entah mengapa, Sakura masih merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia terima kasihkan.

"Terima kasih karena memilih untuk diam, padahal kau memiliki kesempatan yang begitu besar untuk menghancurkan hati Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi kalau kau mementahkan ucapannya."

"—_karena kau selamanya adalah _anakku_."_

Ucapan Kakashi masih terngiang di telinga Sakura. Sakura menyadari bahwa Kakashi mempertaruhkan segalanya di kalimat itu. Sakura amat sangat menyadari bahwa benteng yang selama ini Kakashi bangun dan selalu Kakashi coba untuk tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa benteng itu kokoh akan runtuh begitu saja jika Sasuke membantah kalimatnya. Tak perlu membantah, Sasuke tertawa atas kalimat itu pun cukup membuat pertahanan Kakashi runtuh dan bisa membuatnya gila detik itu juga. Karena itu, Sakura sangat berterima kasih atas keputusan Sasuke untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan bahkan berekspresi apa pun.

Namun, hanya seorang Sasuke sendirilah yang tahu bahwa ia mengiyakan dalam hati. Karena Sasuke tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah sosok guru yang dulu ia begitu kagumi, yang kini sudah mulai menua karena ia sendiri pun kini sudah mulai dewasa.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sebagai jawaban atas ucapan terima kasih Sakura.

Sakura merasa hatinya lega luar biasa saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, walaupun jawaban itu hanyalah sebuah gumaman yang ia tidak berani untuk terlalu banyak mengartikan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan dengan begitu tenang.

Sakura hampir melupakan bagaimana sebuah gumaman kecil dari Sasuke dapat memutar balikkan kondisi hatinya dan dunianya. Namun kini, ia diingatkan kembali, bahwa gumaman dari Sasuke memang selalu berarti banyak hal untuknya (bahkan walau ia tidak berani untuk mengartikan sekalipun).

"Aku permisi," ucap Sakura dengan langkah ringan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sekelompok kecil angin yang tengah sibuk memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya.

.

Yang Sakura tahu, mungkin, Sasuke belum _benar-benar_ membuang segalanya.

_Bahkan mungkin_, walau ia tidak berani berharap terlalu jauh, masih ada harapan untuk mereka, tim tujuh, untuk kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

...bukankah itu akan menjadi indah, Sasuke-_kun_?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung.<strong>

Mampus aye mabok. Banyak banget kalimat panjang yang gak bisa saya cut. Ya udah lah yaaa, adakah yang mau kasih pendapat? Makacii.

_Review?_

[story only: 2001 words]


	5. LIMA

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah bergerak dalam tidurnya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Setelah bergerak untuk beberapa lama dan merasa lebih nyaman, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tidurnya. Pemuda tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke, tak lama kemudian membuka matanya.

Gelap.

_Ah_, iya. Iya lupa bahwa kini ia—

—buta.

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

Oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Sasuke duduk di atas <em>futon<em> yang sedari malam ia jadikan alas tidur. Ia memejamkan mata rapat, ia merasa jauh lebih baik untuk tidak bisa melihat dengan mata terpejam dibandingkan dengan membuka mata lebar namun tetap tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Ia kini tidak lagi berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia tahu hal ini karena kemarin ia baru saja dipulangkan. Walau kata 'dipulangkan' sepertinya tidak cocok dengan keadaannya sekarang. Karena faktanya, ia kini tidak berada di rumahnya, melainkan di rumah yang baru. Yang ia tahu keputusan untuknya tinggal di rumahnya dianggap terlalu berbahaya dengan anggapan bahwa ia mengetahui jalan-jalan atau pintu-pintu rahasia untuk melarikan diri.

Sasuke menajamkan inderanya, berharap dengan menajamkan pendengaran dan penciuman ia dapat memiliki gambaran akan ruangan tempat ia berada kini.

Telinga kanannya sedikit berkedut.

Ia mendengar sesuatu. Ia mendengar dengkuran pemuda lainnya, ia tahu itu pasti adalah dengkuran Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap. Dari kerasnya dengkuran, ia menebak Naruto tidur dengan jarak sekitar empat langkah darinya. Sasuke masih tidak percaya Kakashi mengutus Naruto untuk tidur sekamar dengannya dengan alasan agar ia tidak bisa melarikan diri, padahal Kakashi pasti tahu bahwa Naruto amat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Masalah yang akan Sasuke hadapi jika mencoba untuk melarikan diri adalah Sakura.

Kamar Sakura terletak tepat di hadapan kamarnya dan Naruto, apalagi Sakura adalah tipe orang yang mudah sekali terbangun. Kesimpulan pertama, Sakura adalah tantangan terberat untuknya jika ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri, selain kebutaan yang menimpanya kini.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia ingin bergerak, tak ingin tetap di tempat tidur terus menerus karena ia sudah muak hanya tidur dan duduk seperti di rumah sakit kemarin. Ia sedikit (atau mungkin sangat) bersyukur karena kini ia tidak lagi diikat. Sasuke mulai mencoba melangkah dengan tangan terangkat untuk meraba sekitar. Tangannya belum menyentuh apa pun, pertanda ia berada di tengah ruangan, tidak di pinggir dekat dinding. Sasuke masih melangkah maju, mencari dinding yang bisa ia gapai untuk meraba ruangan dan mencari pintu keluar. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahny—

—_duk—_

—_BRUK!_

"Ishh..." desis Sasuke karena terjatuh. Ada suatu barang yang berada di lantai sehingga ia tersandung hingga terjatuh. "Sial," rutuknya.

Ia mendengar suara langkah yang cukup berat mendekat. Mungkin itu Sakura, tetapi langkah seberat itu tidak cocok untuk seorang wanita. Kecuali kalau Sakura kini telah menjadi wanita yang gemuk, itu lain cerita.

_Zreek!_

Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, suara pintu kamar yang digeser seseorang. Ia membuat catatan mental akan di mana pintu kamar berada, tetapi ia masih harus melatih diri untuk tahu ia tengah menghadap ke arah mana.

_Drap drap drap_.

Sasuke kembali mendengar suara langkah lari, tepatnya seseorang berlari, mendekat padanya dari luar ruangan.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" pekik suara gadis yang Sasuke ketahui adalah Sakura. Selanjutnya, Sasuke merasa tangannya sedikit ditarik untuk membantunya berdiri dari posisinya sebelumnya. "Kau tersandung apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir, ia lekas melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke ketika Sasuke telah berdiri.

"Sepertinya tersandung kaki Naruto-_san_." Sai, pemuda yang lebih dulu sampai sebelum Sakura, berkata seraya menunjuk pada kaki Naruto yang berposisi kacau disebabkan gaya tidur Naruto yang memang tidak dapat diatur.

Sakura menoleh pada Sai yang masih menunjuk kaki Naruto. "Sai, apa yang kubilang mengenai menunjuk seseorang itu tidak sopan?" Sakura menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ah," Sai tampak sedikit kaget, "maaf, aku lupa," lanjutnya sembari berhenti menunjuk kaki Naruto lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan telunjuknya.

Segera setelah tersenyum tipis akan tingkah salah satu sahabatnya, Sakura segera membenahi kaki Naruto agar berada di atas _futon _miliknya, lalu melipat _futon_ Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke lemari.

Sasuke masih berdiri diam, mengamati keadaan sekitar dari suara yang terdengar. Ia tidak merasa begitu nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya. Walau mungkin lebih tepat disebut lingkungan lama yang terangkat kembali dengan beberapa modifikasi. Contohnya, pemuda bernama Sai, ia tidak mengenalnya, walau suaranya ia kenali, yang berarti sebelumnya pasti mereka pernah bertemu dan bertukar kata, walau tidak secara intens atau berkelanjutan. Sakura memarahinya karena hal yang sederhana, berarti Sakura dan Sai cukuplah dekat, yang berarti untuk beberapa bulan Sai akan bersamanya juga.

"Sakura-_san_, bukankah kau sedang memasak?"

"ASTAGA!" teriak Sakura yang membuat Naruto sedikit bergerak dari tidurnya. "Sai aku turun dulu, kau bantu Sasuke untuk mandi, baju Sasuke sudah kusiapkan di meja dekat kamar mandi!" Sayup-sayup teriakan Sakura terdengar, Sakura berteriak seraya berlari menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur. "Bangunkan Naruto!" teriak Sakura, lagi.

Sai diam di tempatnya, berpikir keras menatap Sasuke yang juga diam tak bergerak. Sai kini tengah menimbang-nimbang apa yang dimaksud dengan 'membantu Sasuke untuk mandi', apakah berarti ia harus memandikan Sasuke (menyabuninya, membilasnya, membantunya memakai baju dan sebagainya)? Sai pernah membaca di buku yang dipinjamkan Jiraiya-_sensei _dulu saat ia masih hidup mengenai 'mandi bersama'. Tapi untuk kali ini, entah mengapa insting dan nalarnya bekerja dengan baik, dan dengan sangat jelas mereka mengucapkan '_TIDAK!'. _Jadi, opsi mandi bersama dengan arti ditemani untuk mandi, otomatis tereliminasi.

"Ehmm..." Sai menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Berjalanlah ke arah jarum jam 3 empat langkah, lalu ke arah jam 12 dua langkah, itu pintu kamar mandinya," ujar Sai dengan ragu apakah ucapannya cukup jelas atau tidak. Namun, keraguan Sai terhapus saat Sasuke telah berada di depan ambang pintu. '_Ah, Uchiha_,_' _pikir Sai sesaat. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak dicap sebagai jenius kalau dia tidak bahkan tidak bisa mengartikan ucapan Sai.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja yang terletak di samping lemari di mana telah tersedia pakaian untuk Sasuke di sana. "Masuklah ke dalam kamar mandi." Sai lalu mebawa pakaian Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu melangkah masuk tiga langkah ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu berhenti.

Sai meletakkan baju Sasuke pada meja yang berada tepat di samping kiri pintu masuk kamar mandi, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar kamar mandi dan berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan kamar mandi pada Sasuke.

"Ng..." Sai kembali menggaruk sang pipi kanan. "Tiga langkah arah jam 11 terdapat _shower_ beserta alat mandinya. Jika kau ingin buang air, tiga langkah ke arah jarum jam 1. Lalu pakaian serta handukmu aku letakkan di meja yang berada tepat di samping kiri pintu, atau bisa dibilang mundur ke arah jam 7 tiga langkah." Sai memutar otak, berpikir apakah masih ada yang kurang mengenai penjelasan dari dirinya. Sai lalu melangkah ke arah shower dan mengamati botol-botol yang tersedia di sana.

"Ah, ada dua botol di sini, botol yang agak besar itu sabun, sedangkan yang agak kecil itu _shampoo_. Untuk sikat gigi, kalau tidak salah yang warna oranye ini milik Naruto-_san_, jadi kau pakai yang terdapat tutup sikat giginya, karena yang tidak ada tutupnya berwatna oranye, yang ada tutupnya biru tua, sepertinya Sakura-_san _yang memilihkannya untukmu." Sai diam menarik napas sejenak dan kembali berpikir kalau-kalau ada penjelasan yang kurang. "Apa itu cukup?"

Sasuke berusaha mengingat semua penjelasan dari Sai karena pastinya Sai bukan tipe yang akan mengulang penjelasannya untuk nanti sore dan esok saat dia ingin mandi lagi. Dan Sasuke pun menyadari Sai tidak menjelaskan letak ventilasi udara, mungkin memang tidak ada atau mungkin memang disembunyikan agar ia tidak melarikan diri.

"Di mana letak keranjang pakaian kotor?" Akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Ah, aku lupa, maaf." Sai mencari keranjang pakaian kotor di kanan dan kirinya. "Keranjang pakaian kotor terletak di sebelah meja tempat aku letakkan baju ganti. Ng... bisa dibilang kalau kau mundur empat langkah ke arah jam 8, di situ letak keranjang pakaian kotornya." Sai menepuk kedua tangannya satu kali sebagai rasa puas karena berhasil menjelaskan. "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, cukup."

Mengangguk sekali, Sai pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan membangunkan Naruto dari tidur nyenyaknya, meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mandi dengan seluruh penjelasan yang telah ia jelaskan panjang lebar.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya—

"—sudah selesai, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Naruto. "Tunggu, ya! Nanti kita turun bersama, aku sikat gigi dulu!" ujar Naruto dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke merasakan Naruto melewati tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke merasa lebih menyukai berada di kamar mandi dari pada di kamar. Alasan? Tentu saja karena ia telah memiliki gambaran jelas mengenai kamar mandi, beda dengan kamar tidur tempat ia berdiri kini, segalanya terasa aneh karena ia tidak mengetahui barang-barang apa yang ada di sana.

Sasuke mendengar sebuah langkah mendekat.

"Ah, Uchiha-_san_, melangkahlah ke arah jarum jam 10 empat langkah—"

"—_TWUNGGWU AKWUU_!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi, sepertinya ia sedang menggosok gigi.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto, ia langkahkan kakinya seperti petunjuk yang Sai berikan.

"Di langkah ketiga berhati-hatilah, ada jalur pintu geser, jangan sampai tersandung." Sai mengingatkan sebelum Sasuke terjatuh karena tersandung jalur kayu di lantai. Kalau Sasuke jatuh, pasti ia akan terkena omel Sakura sepanjang hari, dan ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin menerima omelan apa pun.

"Sekarang tujuh langkah ke arah jam 3, lalu berhenti karena ada tangga."

Sasuke mengikuti instruksi dari Sai, ia pun berhenti tepat di langkah ke tujuh. Otaknya kini berusaha mengingat lekat-lekat penjelasan dari Sai sedari tadi.

"Sebentar, aku mengitung tangga dulu." Sai menatap anak tangga lekat-lekat.

"HEY HEY TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Naruto yang langsung mengejar Sasuke dan Sai, lalu berhenti tepat di belakang Sasuke. "Hey hey, kalian sedang apa? Ayo turuun!"

"Ada 17 anak tangga, lebarnya masing-masing 20 senti dan tinggi sekitar 15 senti," ujar Sai seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Apa sih, apa sih?" Naruto celingak-celinguk. "Kenapa harus dihitung, kan tinggal dipapah saja."

Sasuke melangkah menuruni tangga perlahan, mengikuti instruksi dari Sai, dan mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. Begitu pun dengan Sai, ia berjalan di samping Sasuke, mengamati, seraya mengabaikan Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang melangkah lah ke jarum jam 3 sebelas langkah, di sana ada meja makan." Sai kembali memberikan penjelasan. Naruto membalap Sasuke dan menarikkan bangku untuk Sasuke duduk, lalu ia pun duduk di bangku yang terletak di samping Sasuke dan di hadapan bangku Sai.

"Sai, tolong bantu aku," ujar Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengurus makanan.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke telah duduk dengan benar, Sai pun meninggalkan Sasuke untuk membantu Sakura.

Sasuke dapat merasakan hawa yang ringan dari lantai satu rumah ini. Hembusan angin sepoi dapat terasa dari meja makannya, yang berarti rumah ini memiliki banyak jendela atau mungkin karena pintunya sedang dibuka. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari sebelah kanannya yang ia tebak adalah dapur. Suara terdengar dengan jelas, berarti dapur rumah ini bukan tipe dapur tertutup, melainkan dapur terbuka yang mungkin hanya dibatasi meja _mini bar_ sebagai sekatnya.

Selanjutnya, yang Sasuke tahu makanan dibawakan oleh Sai beserta Sakura, lalu ia pun memakan masakan sang _kunoichi_ dengan petunjuk letak yang diberikan Sai.

Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan pagi _pertama_ mereka. Ya, mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sakura, karena Sasuke masih terlalu angkuh untuk menyesapi kehangatan yang diberikan dan Sai terlalu sibuk menahan _sedikit_ rasa perih di hatinya saat melihat Naruto maupun Sakura memberikan perhatian pada si bungsu Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"Langitnya berwarna biru muda, cerah, awannya lumayan banyak <em>lho<em>, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tim tujuh (termasuk Sai tentu saja) tengah berada di halaman belakang kediaman baru mereka. Naruto dan Sai sedang sibuk latihan bertanding melawan satu sama lain (hanya latihan kunai, bukan latihan dengan chakra), Sakura sedang sibuk memotong buah apel untuk mereka berlima, dan Kakashi sedang sibuk menjelaskan keadaan pada Sasuke yang terlihat terganggu.

"Ah, baru saja ada burung yang terbang di atas!" ujar Kakashi semangat.

"Bisakah kau diam?" ketus Sasuke dengan mimik kesal di wajah.

"Tidak." Kakashi menjawab singkat dengan senyuman di wajah. "AH! Sayang sekali kunai yang dilempar Sai tidak mengenai Naruto, padahal lemparannya sangat bagus."

"Dengar, Kakashi, aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Sasuke mulai merasa terganggu dengan semua ucapan Kakashi. Ia tidak bisa melihat, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di langit, apalagi apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Sai.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk peduli, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mendengarkan."

Sakura diam-diam melirik Kakashi dan Sasuke di sela waktunya mengupas kulit apel. Sakura tahu Kakashi pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Seorang hokage sepertinya pasti tidak akan memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk bermalas-malasan, jadi dia tidak mungkin datang ke sini jika hanya ingin mengganggu Sasuke tanpa arti. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah seorang Kakashi, dan yang Sakura tahu, gurunya tersebut pasti memiliki suatu maksud dalam setiap tindakannya—

"Ah, ada burung lagi yang terbang di langit!"

—_tapi apa?_

.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di belakang jendela ruangannya, ia menatap desa yang, selalu dan memang tidak pernah tidak, sedang diterpa matahari begitu menyengat, Desa Suna.<p>

_Tok tok_.

"Masuk," ucapnya, Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage dari Suna. Gaara kemudian berjalan ke meja kerjanya, duduk di kursi dengan sikap tegap demi menghormati orang yang hendak masuk ruangannya.

Seorang pria yang tadi mengetuk pintu kini telah berdiri di hadapan Gaara, ia pun membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada sang Kazekage.

"Selamat pagi, Kazekage-_sama_. Persiapan untuk berangkat ke Konoha sudah siap, kita akan segera berangkat jika Kazekage-_sama_ sudah siap," lapornya pada sang Kazekage.

"Baiklah," ujarnya singkat. Pria tersebut pun akhirnya pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Gaara untuk bersiap-siap.

Sabaku no Gaara memejamkan mata seraya menarik napas panjang.

_Konoha, ya? Sudah lama tidak ke sana_—batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung.<strong>

Okay, sudah ada Gaara-nya tuh nongol *tunjuk tunjuk*. Chapter kemarin kan _tensi_-nya tinggi, makanya chapter ini aku turunin ya :)

Typo? Ada EyD yang kelewat? Kritik saran masukan?

_Mind to review?_

[story only: **2185 words**]


	6. ENAM

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

**.**

**.**

Tim tujuh (beserta Sai tentu saja) tengah berjalan menyusuri desa dengan tujuan berbeda. Kakashi bertujuan untuk ke kantornya (sialnya ia tidak diberikan izin terlalu lama untuk berleha-leha meninggalkan tugas), Sakura menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, Naruto dan Sai bertujuan ke lapangan untuk berlatih bersama Yamato, sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti Kakashi ke kantornya untuk diawasi.

Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar, tidak menabrak siapa pun, tentu saja. Ia mungkin kehilangan daya melihatnya, tetapi ia masih seorang jenius yang dapat merasakan keberadaan chakra manusia yang berada di sekitarnya, walau ia masih belum dapat mendeteksi benda mati yang mungkin saja menghalangi jalannya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Karena itu, ia masih membutuhkan, _walau enggan_, bantuan dari yang lainnya untuk mengarahkan jalan.

Sakura berjalan di samping Kakashi, Naruto di samping Sasuke, dan Sai berjalan di belakang. Dan entah mengapa, Sai pun tak mengerti sebabnya, hatinya merasa sedikit _nyeri_, seolah ditusuk di tempat yang sama berkali-kali.

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

Oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa, yang jelas bahkan dengan matanya yang buta, ia merasakan banyak tatapan mengarah padanya. Karena itu, ia menajamkan pendengarannya.<p>

"_Apa-apaan itu, mengapa Hokage-_sama_ membebaskan pengkhianat desa seperti dia?"_

"_Tidak adil."_

"—_mentang-mentang mantan muridnya, mana boleh bersikap seperti itu."_

"_Hokage macam apa dia?"_

Sasuke diam di tempat seketika. Ia tidak peduli Kakashi mati atau tidak, tapi entah mengapa, ia kesal setengah mati Kakashi dibicarakan seperti itu.

Saat Sasuke berhenti berjalan, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai juga turut berhenti. Mereka semua memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Mereka, tanpa terkecuali, menyadari kepalan tangan Sasuke yang mengeras. Bohong jika mereka (terutama Naruto dan Sakura) tidak mendengar perbincangan di sekitar mereka dan tidak menyadari pandangan warga desa pada mereka. Bohong juga jika mereka mengatakan mereka tidak kesal. Kakashi orang yang begitu penting bagi mereka, tentu saja mereka merasa ingin mengamuk detik itu juga. Hanya saja mereka sadar, tindakan brutal hanya akan menyulitkan Kakashi lebih dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum di wajahnya yang mayoritas terselimuti masker biru tuanya.

Sakura mengamati Kakashi lekat-lekat, berusaha membaca ekspresi sang guru. Sakura tentu sadar Kakashi amat cerdas dalam menyelimuti emosi, tetapi ia pun sadar bahwa entah sejak kapan, ia sangat pandai dalam membaca ekspresi Kakashi. Dan yang Sakura bisa lihat hanyalah senyuman tulus Kakashi, tidak ada _satu pun_ terlihat penderitaan, kekecewaan, maupun kecemasan. Kakashi terlihat sangat damai, seolah ia memang selalu berdoa setiap malam untuk berada dalam posisi ini.

Sakura mungkin memang seorang ninja, tetapi ia tetap saja seorang gadis biasa. Karena itu, air mata menggenang di mata Sakura tanpa diminta. Sakura lalu melanjutkan jalannya seraya memegang lengan Kakashi. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa, mungkin ia melakukan hal itu sebagai gerakan yang merepresentasikan bahwa ia ingin memberikan Kakashi kekuatan yang ia punya, atau mungkin, justru Sakuralah yang membutuhkan kekuatan dari Kakashi.

Melihat Sakura mulai kembali berjalan, Naruto pun menarik lengan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Syukurnya, Sasuke menurut. Dengan itu pun Sai kembali berjalan di belakang mereka.

Kakashi hanya menepuk-nepuk lembut tangan Sakura yang memegang lengan kanannya dengan begitu erat, seolah Sakura takut bahwa dirinya akan menghilang seketika. Kakashi tersenyum seraya berpikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah yang sebenarnya. Memiliki Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke (ditambah Sai) saja sudah begitu merepotkan sekaligus menyenangkan, apalagi ditambah satu anak lagi, bisa-bisa dia dipecat karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi keluarga. Belum lagi, jika murid-muridnya menikah dan punya anak, berarti Kakashi akan memiliki cucu. Naruto sudah jelas dengan Hyuuga, kalau Sai sepertinya dengan Yamanaka. Masalahnya, kalau Sakura dengan Gaara, Sasuke dengan siapa? Namun, kalau Sakura dengan Sasuke, kemungkinan anaknya akan menyebalkan. Mengingat sikap Sasuke dan Sakura saat masih kecil dulu, kemungkinan besar anak mereka akan arogan seperti ayahnya, tetapi ketika kalah ia akan menangis seperti ibunya. _Aih_, ia menjadi tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu. Kembali, Kakashi tersenyum geli.

Sakura menatap heran Kakashi yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, _Sensei_?" tanya Sakura seraya mengangkat alis.

"Haha, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dalam tawa. Kakashi masih menyadari tatapan heran Sakura pada dirinya, namun ia abaikan. "Daripada memikirkan senyumanku, bukankah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura memutar otak, mengingat-ingat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. "_Ah_! Iya, hampir saja lupa," ujar Sakura seraya menurunkan volume suaranya serta memperlebar jarak dari yang lain agar tidak terdengar. "Tadi, kenapa _Sensei _membuat Sasuke kesal? Bukankah tujuan _Sensei _itu membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman?"

"Sudah kuduga kau memang muridku yang paling peka," puji Kakashi dengan menepuk-nepuk lembut kapala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku hanya ingin Sasuke kesal dengan kenyataan ia tidak bisa melihat, sehingga ia akan berusaha keras untuk dapat melihat lagi dan akan mengikuti terapi yang kau lakukan, Sakura." Kakashi pun menjelaskan alasannya, membuat Sakura tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kakashi dapat memikirkan hal itu.

_Benar juga!—_batin Sakura. Tentu saja, kalau dengan cara biasa, pasti Sasuke akan menolak untuk ia rawat. Sakura pun kemudian berjalan dalam diam sembari berpikir cara lain untuk membuat Sasuke dapat kembali masuk ke _lingkaran_.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengamati Kakashi dan Sakura lekat-lekat. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah melepaskan Kakashi dan Sakura. Otaknya pun berputar cepat—<em>kalau tidak mau dibilang lambat plus plus<em>—melihat Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke. Menurutmu di antara Kakashi dan Sakura ada apa? Kalau menurutku, mereka ada apa-apanya," jelas Naruto dengan tatapan selidik.

_Dasar bodoh—_batin Sasuke dalam diam, mengabaikan ucapan Naruto.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, sedari tadi mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan! Kakashi memegang tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya," bisik Naruto masih dengan tatapan selidik.

_Bagaimana mungkin orang buta dapat melihat?_—Sasuke memutar bola matanya dalam pejaman.

"Apa Kakashi tidak punya-punya pacar sampai sekarang karena dia menyukai Sakura?" Naruto pun pucat mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Berarti Kakashi suka daun muda? Buktinya kalau dia tidak suka, kenapa Kakashi memegang tangan Sakura sedari tadi? _Hii!_" Wajah Naruto pun berubah masam.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari tanganmu di mana?" sindir Sasuke seraya kembali memutar mata dalam pejaman.

"_Eh?_" Naruto pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa tangannya memegang lengan Sasuke dari tadi. "SE-SEJAK KAPAN?" teriak Naruto dengan wajah pucat. Sasuke pun segera menarik tangannya dari Naruto cepat dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke.

"HEY! Kenapa kau marah-marah melulu, kau seperti Sakura-_chan_ saat dia menstruasi!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Sakura dan Kakashi berhenti hingga berbalik badan, sedangkan Sai hanya berdiam diri di tempat menatap kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar di hadapannya.

"_Cih_, seolah kau tahu apa itu menstruasi." Sasuke meremehkan Naruto dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Menstruasi itu saat Sakura-_chan _berdarah!"

"Oh ya? Jadi Sakura selalu menstruasi setiap dia terkena kunai?" Kembali, ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bu-BUKAN BEGITU! Maksudku menstruasi itu saat Sakura-_chan _mengeluarkan darah dari kemalu—"

—_BUGH! _

Dan itulah pukulan hangat (_kalau tidak mau dibilang panas) _Sakura yang pertama kali di hari ini tepat di dagu sang Uzumaki. Tentu saja pukulan itu tidak sendirian, belasan pukulan lainnya pun menyusul pada detik berikutnya.

_Selamat menikmati, Naruto-_san—gumam Sai dalam hati.

—_BUGH!_

Pukulan selanjutnya pun terdengar.

.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-<em>sama<em>, saya datang untuk memberikan laporan." Seorang pria dengan umur berkepala tiga, Masanobu, membungkuk memberikan hormat. Jaket chunin yang ia kenakan terlihat kusam, pertanda ia telah berteman dengan jaket tersebut untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Silakan," jawab Kakashi yang tengah sibuk membaca berkas-berkas. Terdengar tidak sopan, memang. Namun, menduduki posisi sebagai Hokage berarti tidak bisa hanya melakukan satu hal dalam satu waktu, ia harus belajar melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus, termasuk mendengarkan laporan seraya membaca berkas-berkas.

Lima detik berlalu, Masanobu belum juga membuka mulut untuk memberikan laporannya. Hal ini disadari Kakashi, tentu saja, maka dari itu Kakashi mendongak menatap Masanobu yang juga menatapnya.

_Ck. Minta diperhatikan penuh rupanya_—ujarnya dalam hati.

"Apa laporannya, Masanobu-_san_?" Kakashi kini duduk tegak dan menatap Masanobu, tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat enggan mendengarkan.

"Tidak bisa saya katakan, di sini ada penghianat desa." Masanobu menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di bangku yang terletak berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya diam. Apa yang dikatakan orang bernama Masanobu yang tidak ia kenal ini memang benar, mana mungkin laporan untuk Hokage diperdengarkan pada seorang penghianat sepertinya. Ia tidak merasa terganggu akan ini, _toh _memang hal itu tidak salah.

"Kalau begitu tulis saja di kertas lalu berikan padaku. Kau boleh pergi," ujar Kakashi memberikan alternatif.

Menurut perhitungan Sasuke selama dua jam ia berada di ruangan ini, Kakashi sudah mengatakan kalimat itu enam kali, yang berarti sudah enam laporan yang seharusnya lisan disampaikan terpaksa disampaikan dengan tulisan karena keberadaannya. Ia masih akan ada di ruangan ini tiga jam lagi, yang berarti Kakashi akan mengucapkan kalimat itu sekitar sembilan kali lagi. Dan seperti orang-orang sebelumnya, Masanobu akan keluar ruangan untuk menulis laporan begitu Kakashi memerintahkan laporan tertulis, setelah memberi hormat, tentu saja.

Namun, sepertinya perhitungan Sasuke salah, karena ia masih merasakan keberadaan Masanobu di belakangnya.

"_Cih_." Masanobu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hokage macam apa kau?"

Baiklah, Masanobu kini telah mendapatkan perhatian penuh seorang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Masanobu-_san_?" Kakashi hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman sembari melanjutkan membaca berkas.

"Menurutku pribadi, kau tidak kompeten," ketusnya.

Telinga Sasuke pun memanas.

"Sebelum hal ini kau memang dapat masuk dalam kategori Hokage terbaik dalam sejarah Konoha. Semua keputusanmu walau tak jarang menimbulkan kontroversi selalu membawa Konoha ke arah yang lebih baik," ucap Masanobu.

"Ah, aku cukup tersanjung."

"Tapi tidak disangka, bukan? Sang Hokage yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan desa kini malah dipandang sebelah mata oleh penduduknya, bahkan oleh desa tetangga," Masanobu mengangkat sebelah alis memandang Kakashi. "Mengecewakan, _eh_? Sang Hokage kebanggaan memberikan hukuman ringan pada penghianat hanya karena ia mantan muridnya. Sama saja memberikan bayi pada musang tak tahu diri."

"Terima kasih masukannya, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi Hokage saat masa jabatanku habis nantinya?"

"Dengan senang hati." Masanobu kini melangkah ke arah pintu, berniat mengerjakan laporan yang harus ia berikan. "Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu senang, Uchiha-_san_," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tok tok tok!<em>

Terdengar suara ketukan ringan di pintu, "Masuk." Sakura pun mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya untuk masuk.

Tak lama, terlihat Ayui (staff dari kantor Hokage) dan Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-_san_," sapa Ayui pada Sakura dengan senyuman. "Saya diperintahkan untuk mengantar Uchiha-_san_ ke sini, tetapi maaf, saya langsung pamit, saya masih ada tugas."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, ya, Ayui-_san_," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman juga.

Begitu Ayui pergi, Sakura pun berdiri menarikkan bangku untuk Sasuke duduk. "Kemari, Sasuke."

Selesai mengarahkan Sasuke untuk duduk, Sakura akhirnya kembali duduk pada bangkunya dan mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang harus ia kerjakan. Sakura menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Jantungnya berdetak agak lebih cepat, napasnya pun terasa agak sedikit tercekat. Sakura tahu ia harus membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, sudut kekanakan darinya ternyata masih ada, masih melihat Sasuke sebagai sosok pangeran impiannya.

"Jadi, apa yang mereka katakan?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan ke tempatnya dan lebih memilih berada di sini dari pada di kantor Hokage. Pasti akan ada celetukan-celetukan tidak menyenangkan akan keberadaannya di kantor Hokage, sedangkan di rumah sakit para dokter dan suster cenderung tidak peduli, sama-sama manusia yang membutuhkan kenyamanan fisik maupun mental, tidak peduli penghianat atau bukan. Namun tetap saja, Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke hanya bertahan selama dua jam di sana, ia pikir Sasuke akan bertahan tiga jam atau empat jam.

Sasuke bergeming, tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau memang tidak ingin diceritakan."

Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti merasa malu. Bukan, bukan malu karena dihina di sana, melainkan malu untuk mengakui kalau ia tidak betah di sana karena Kakashi yang dihina.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Sakura pasti berpikir banyak. Sekali pun Sasuke tidak pernah meremehkan Sakura dalam hal pemikiran. Sakura adalah wanita yang cerdas, Sasuke tahu itu. Otaknya _berputar_ lebih cepat, mungkin setara dengan Kakashi yang memiliki kecerdasan yang sama.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura pasti tahu alasan ia memilih untuk berada di sini, Sakura itu cerdas, pastilah ia tahu.

Namun, tetap saja Sasuke menganggap Sakura bodoh. Bukan bodoh perihal otak, melainkan hati. Mungkin karena ia wanita, sehingga terlalu banyak hormon yang mempengaruhi perasaannya.

Sakura mengabaikan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya sejenak, ia kini menatap Sasuke yang matanya terpejam. "Bagaimana matamu?"

Sakura masih menatap mata Sasuke yang terpejam lekat-lekat.

_Terbuka_—

—kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka seketika, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata hitam kelam, seolah tanpa dasar, untuk Sakura lihat. Sakura terpaku menatap sepasang bola mata itu yang terarah lurus dan sejajar dengan pandangannya. Seolah terhipnotis, Sakura tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya.

Ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam kedua bola mata tersebut—_tidak_. Bukan tertarik, melainkan tertelan dalam dalam diam.

Sakura masih tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya. Ia merasaSasuke _menatapnya_. Arah pandang Sasuke tepat mengarah padanya, hal yang ia harapkan selalu Sasuke lakukan, menatapnya.

Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat, jauh lebih cepat.

Ia tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan semacam ini masih berada di hatinya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ia selalu terluka.

Dan Sakura pun kembali pada _dunia_ ketika kelopak mata tersebut kembali terkatup.

"Masih tidak dapat melihat apa pun," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sakura diam. Ia takut mengeluarkan suara, takut menangis begitu ia membuka mulut. Ia takut suaranya akan terdengar parau di telinga Sasuke, takut Sasuke menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia takut ia _terbaca_. Ia ingin sekali menangis detik ini juga, entah karena apa.

Dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangan yang bergetar dan tenggorokkan yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemas, ia menelan ludah.

.

.

Tak pernah ia tahu _bertatapan_ dengan sepasang mata itu memiliki efek begitu besar padanya.

.

.

_Pintu keluar itu selalu terbuka dan tak pernah tertutup, Sakura. Tak pernah ada yang menahanmu untuk selalu tertahan di sana. Tak penah ada harapan akan imbalan selama apa pun kau di sana. Sebaliknya, segala hal telah berusaha menarikmu keluar._

_Lalu, mengapa kau terus bertahan?_

.

.

**Bersambung**_**.**_

Paragraf ending gak asik hanya curhatan sang author yang maksa untuk dimasukin. SasuSakunya udah nongol kan ya walau sedikit. Gaaranya nongol chapter depan kayaknya.

Ada masukan dari segi cerita? EyD? Typo? Feel?

_**Review?**_

[story only: **2220 **words]


	7. TUJUH

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

**.**

.

Haruno Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar perlahan-lahan. Kesadarannya kembali padanya dengan cepat. Ia terbangun tengah malam, padahal ia tidak bermimpi apa pun.

Ada sesuatu yang berubah, ia merasakannya dengan jelas. Tapi apa?

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura menajamkan konsentrasinya sekalipun ia baru saja membuka mata.

_Ah_, ia kini tahu apa yang salah: chakra Uchiha Sasuke tidak berada di kamarnya, melainkan di tangga. Sakura bersiap-siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, yaitu Sasuke berusaha lari dari desa.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura menghilangkan jejak chakranya, lalu berjalan ke luar kamar, mencari Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

Oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>"Dari pada kau berdiri di situ lebih baik kau beri tahu aku di mana letak gelas." Pemuda Uchiha memecah keheningan di tengah malam itu.<p>

Sasuke kini berdiri di tengah dapur, namun ia belum melakukan apa pun. Berkali-kali ia coba membuka tutup matanya, menajamkan segala inderanya, hingga mencoba memanfaatkan chakranya, ia masih juga tidak bisa mengetahui di mana letak gelas. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa melihat untuk keratusan kali semenjak ia (diseret) kembali ke Konoha.

"_Ah_." Sakura terlihat tersentil saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. "Biar aku membantu," ujarnya singkat sebelum turut masuk ke dapur untuk mencari gelas sekaligus menuangkan air. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan Sasuke untuk memberikan gelas yang berisi air padanya. "T-tunggu." Sakura menarik kembali gelas yang ia berikan. "Kau mau air putih atau teh hangat?"

"...air putih hangat," ujar Sasuke agak sungkan karena memberi jawaban selain dari opsi yang diberikan.

"Baiklah, kau duduk saja dulu di meja makan, nanti aku antarkan. Aku hangatkan air dulu, sebentar."

Sasuke pun menurut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan. Kakinya melangkah, tangannya meraba udara, otaknya memutar memori bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke dapur tadi melalui meja makan. Setiap inderanya dan otaknya bekerja hanya untuk berjalan ke tempat yang begitu dekat.

"Ng... Sasuke, bagaimana kau tahu aku mengawasimu?" tanya Sakura ragu. "Ma-maksudku aku kan menghapuskan chakraku, jadi seharusnya kau tidak tahu aku ada di mana," jelasnya lagi.

"Chakramu hilang. Kalau bukan mengikutiku, kau mati," jelas Sasuke sesingkat mungkin.

"Oh, begitu." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Tentu saja akan sangat aneh saat chakra seseorang tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Trik ini mungkin akan berhasil untuk seseorang yang berniat mengikuti sejak awal, sebelum orang itu tahu letaknya, tetapi dalam kasus ini, tentu saja Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan Sakura di kamarnya dan merasakan chakra Sakura juga.

Sakura berdiri di dapur, menatap kompor yang tengah menghangatkan air. Memorinya berputar pada kejadian siang lalu, saat Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah bertanya." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar. Matanya masih terkatup, tangannya bersilang di depan dada dengan tenang.

"_Ah_, maaf. _Ngg_... memangnya apa yang mereka katakan tadi siang di kantor Hokage, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura agak ragu, takut-takut Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mereka bilang Kakashi subjektif, tidak adil, dan semacamnya."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, ia menyadari bagaimana tangan Sasuke terkepal erat dan paras wajahnya sedikit lebih mengeras kala mengatakan hal itu. Sakura tersenyum hangat, berarti Sasuke masih menghargai Kakashi, bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

"Oh, begitu..." Sakura melangkah mendekati kompor, mengangkat air hangat untuk menuangkannya pada dua gelas, untuk Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri. "Lalu, apa rencanamu?" Sakura melangkah ke meja makan membawa dua gelas di tangan.

"Rencana untuk?"

"Maksudku, apa besok kau tetap akan ada di ruangan Kakashi?" Sakura meletakkan kedua gelas di meja. Ia mengamit tangan Sasuke untuk mengarahkan tangannya pada gelas hijau tua.

_Itu alasan aku tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi—_batin Sasuke tanpa mengucapkannya. "Sepertinya di ruanganmu jauh lebih baik," ujarnya menahan gengsi setengah mati. Ia lalu menyeruput air hangat yang diberikan sejenak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Namun, kalau pagi, aku harus berkeliling ke kamar-kamar pasien yang aku tangani. Kalau mau, saat pagi kau tetap di kantor Kakashi, lalu saat istirahat makan siang aku akan menjemputmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura sembari memutar otak.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu meninggalkan Sakura di meja makan untuk kembali ke kamar. Sebagaimana yang Sakura tebak, Sasuke tidak mengatakan 'selamat malam' sebelum meninggalkannya. Setidaknya, itu yang Sakura ketahui. Padahal, dalam hati Sasuke mengucapkan—

"—_terima kasih_."

.

* * *

><p>"SELAMAT PAGI, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto di pagi yang cerah itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia langsung duduk pada bangkunya di meja makan. Ia dapat mendengar suara <em>grasak-grusuk<em> dari arah dapur, berarti Sakura sedang menyiapkan makanan dan makanan belum siap.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Eh? Iya, kenapa?" Naruto yang tadi tengah sibuk bersiul-siul akan lagu yang baru ia dengar kemarin kini memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan Sasuke baik-baik. _Tumben_ _memanggil_—batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa selesai mandi terlebih dulu?" tanya Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ia merasa hal ini tidak penting untuk ditanya. Tetapi dia tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia bangun selalu lebih dulu, tetapi saat ia selesai mandi, Naruto pasti juga sudah selesai mandi dan hanya masuk kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. _Apakah aku mandi selama itu?_—tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"OH! Aku pikir ada apa," ujar Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidah. "Aku mandi di kamar mandi Sakura-_chan_. Hehe, kadang-kadang aku suka lihat pakaian dalam Sakura-_chan _di bak pakaian kotor, lalu tubuhku wanginya sama seperti Sakura-_chan_, seolah aku telah berpelukan lama dengannya," ujar Naruto yang disertai kekehan kecil. Naruto lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencium aroma dirinya yang sama persis dengan aroma tubuh Sakura. "Coba kau cium lenganku!" Naruto menempelkan lengannya pada hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke pun reflek memundurkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. "_Ck! _Aku tidak peduli," ujarnya ketus.

"Hey hey hey, kalian sedang apa, sih?" Sakura yang tengah mengangkat makanan bertanya dengan penasaran, Sai mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, ia pun turut membawa makanan yang baru saja matang.

"Naruto bilang dia senang melihat pakaian dalammu," ucap Sasuke jujur.

"HEY HEY DIA BOHONG! DIAM KAU, SASUKE!" Naruto yang panik segera berdiri untuk membantu Sakura memindahkan makanan. Tepatnya ia sedang bersikap manis untuk tidak membuat Sakura marah.

Begitu selesai memindahkan makanan, Naruto pun memeluk dirinya sendiri di samping Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, bau badanku sekarang sama dengan baumu!" ujar Naruto girang.

"Ya ya ya, terserahlah." Sakura memutar mata. "Kemarin kalian membicarakan menstruasiku, lalu sekarang kalian membicarakan pakaian dalamku—"

"—aku hanya dipaksa mendengarkan," potong Sasuke cepat. Dia tidak ingin namanya rusak hanya karena hal sepele.

"Bukan, Sasuke yang memulai bertanya!" Naruto membela diri. "Benar kan, Sai?" Ia pun mencari aliansi.

Sai tersenyum manis menatap Naruto, lalu ia berkata, "tidak peduli," tanpa menghapuskan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"_Ugh_. Kau tidak asik, Sai."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun akhirnya makan, mengabaikan Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari pembenaran.

* * *

><p>"Aku pergi dulu, ya, Sakura-<em>chan<em>, Sasuke, Sai," pamit Naruto segera setelah ia selesai memakan sarapannya.

"Eh? Ke mana?" Sakura segera menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah makanannya, ia menurunkan sumpitnya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan heran.  
>"Aku ada misi, aku kembali besok pagi, ya. Jangan rindukan akuuu!" Naruto lalu memeluk Sakura singkat dan menepuk pundak Sasuke serta Sai setelahnya.<p>

"Kenapa kau selalu memeluk Sakura?" Sai akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah sekian lama ia pendam.

"Itu namanya mencari kesempatan, Sai," ujar Naruto dengan kekehan seraya berlalu keluar rumah. "Dadaaah!" teriaknya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Berisik seperti biasa," gumam Sakura sebelum melanjutkan makanannya.

Sarapan pagi di kediaman tim tujuh pun berlangsung dengan damai, tanpa teriakan yang membuat telinga berdengung dari Naruto seperti biasanya. Angin sepoi pagi hari sesekali menyapa wajah mereka, memberikan ketenangan untuk mereka menjalani hari ini selanjutnya.

_Sejak kapan mereka selalu berpelukan?—_Sasuke berpikir dalam diam.

Namun, sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak mendapatkan ketenangan, _eh_?

.

* * *

><p>Sai berbaring di atas rerumputan dengan peluh memenuhi wajah. Ia berkeringat begitu banyak. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan tarikan napas yang ia lakukan. Wajah pucatnya memerah karena banyaknya darah yang naik ke wajah. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralkan rasa lelahnya serta memperlambat napasnya agar normal. Sai mengangkat tangan seketika untuk menangkap benda yang terlempar ke arahnya masih dengan mata terkatup. "Terima kasih," ujarnya singkat sebelum membuka mata, duduk, dan mulai meminum botol minuman yang baru saja ia tangkap.<p>

"Sama-sama," jawab Yamato, gurunya.

Yamato lalu duduk di samping Sai yang terbaring lemas. Yamato memperhatikan Sai yang tengah meneguk minumnya. Begitu Sai selesai minum, Sai menarik napas dalam-dalam, masih berusaha mengatur napasnya sekalipun peluh tak henti-hentinya keluar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh?" Sai menatap Yamato dari sudut matanya. Ia bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Yamato bertanya hal yang menurutnya aneh. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau ini, kenapa malah balik bertanya," kekeh Yamato seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Sai yang halus penuh rasa gemas. Wajah Sai selalu tampak datar namun jujur, sosok inosen yang karap kali membuatnya gemas setiap hari. "Wajahmu tampak muram, mau cerita?"

Sai terdiam. _Muram, eh?_—ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya tampak muram.

"Tidak terlalu kelihatan, sih. Tetapi, Sai, kau mengenal emosi dan ekspresi saat mulai bekerja sama denganku, bukan? Jadi bisa dibilang sedikit banyak aku bisa melihat apa yang kau coba sembunyikan." Yamato memberi penjelasan cukup panjang. Bukan hal yang biasa Yamato lakukan untuk ikut campur masalah pribadi orang. Namun, ia cukup penasaran akan apa yang Sai pikirkan hingga membuatnya muram.

"Begitukah?" Sai menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Sai termenung sesaat, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menunduk dalam-dalam, ia pun berkata, "aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi," Sai terdiam sesaat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, "aku merasa sesuatu yang sangat besar telah diambil atau mungkin hilang begitu Sasuke kemba—bukannya aku tidak senang, aku sangat senang melihat Naruto-_san _dan Sakura-_san _senang. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia sekarang, seolah tujuan hidup mereka telah terpenuhi. Tetapi tetap saja, rasanya agak... _ng_... sesak." Sai mengakhiri ucapannya di siang itu. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam seraya meracau, "aku tidak mengerti."

Yamato tersenyum menatap Sai. Ia merasa senang karena berdasarkan ucapan Sai barusan, berarti Sai telah menganggap Naruto dan Sakura seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya, seorang teman.

"Kau tidak akan pernah dapat masuk ke lingkaran itu, Sai."

Ucapan Yamato membuat Sai menatap Yamato dalam. "Aku tahu," gumamnya agak parau. "Mereka penting untukku, walau sepertinya aku tidak sepenting itu bagi mereka."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau penting bagi mereka." Yamato dengan cepat memotong pemikiran Sai. "Berikan aku kertas dan kuas," perintahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Sai.

Dengan tangkas Yamato menggambar dua lingkaran yang saling beririsan.

"Dengar, lingkaran kiri adalah tahap konflik satu, lingkaran kanan adalah tahap konflik dua, dan irisan keduanya adalah bagian yang mengalami konflik satu dan dua." Yamato menjelaskan seraya menunjuk bagian yang ia maksud. "Ini adalah konflik kelompok yang dialami Tim Tujuh. Sasuke adalah orang yang mengalami konflik satu, maka dari itu ia ada di bagian lingkaran kiri, tapi bukan di irisan." Yamato menuliskan nama Sasuke pada kertas yang ia gunakan. "Sedangkan kau, kau ada di lingkaran kanan, karena kau mengalami konflik dua. Naruto dan Sakura, beserta Kakashi juga kalau kau mau menambahkan dia, berada di irisan karena mereka mengalami konflik satu dan dua.

"Jadi, intinya, kau tidak akan bisa masuk lingkaran kiri, Sai, karena kau tidak mengalami konflik satu. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang tidak akan bisa memasuki lingkaran kanan. Kalau kau berpikir kenapa mereka lebih seperti mengutamakan Sasuke daripada kau, tidak juga. Mungkin hanya karena ia baru kembali, begitu mereka sudah dapat terbiasa, intensitasnya juga akan seimbang." Yamato tersenyum menatap Sai yang terlihat berpikir keras. Tangan Yamato pun tergapai untuk mengacak rambut Sai yang masih termenung. "Dan kalau Sasuke menganggap Naruto dan Sakura sesuatu yang penting, maka sama sepertimu, ia akan merasa risih dengan keberadaanmu."

.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin, Sakura?" Kakashi mengangkat alis mendengar keputusan Sakura.<p>

Sakura tersenyum, "kenapa tidak? Bukankah itu kediaman Tim Tujuh?"

Senyuman Sakura pun semakin melebar kala mendengar Kakashi berujar, "baiklah, akan kuminta seseorang menemui Sai untuk ke ruanganmu sore nanti."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Sakura mengangguk sebelum berkata, "ayo, Sasuke." Dan Sakura pun berlalu.

.

* * *

><p>Sore itu tugas Sakura telah selesai. Ia kini hanya duduk di bangkunya, menghadap Sasuke yang ada tepat di hadapannya.<p>

"Sasuke, apakah obat yang aku berikan kau minum teratur?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke tanpa menunggu lama.

"Syukurlah," gumamnya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya mengumpulkan keberanian. "Ng... Sasuke, aku hanya berpikir, matamu..." Sakura kembali menarik napas dalam, "matamu berada dalam keadaan yang sekarang adalah karena kau terlalu sering memakai sharingan, sehingga matamu terus menerus dalam keadaan tegang dan akhirnya mengistirahatkan diri begitu saja karena terlalu tegang." Kata demi kata penjelasan Sakura diproses Sasuke dalam otaknya, berusaha mengerti sepenuhnya karena hal ini terkait mata, sesuatu yang sangat penting untuknya seorang keturunan Klan Uchiha. "Dan aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku menghangatkan matamu secara langsung? Maksudku, sesuatu akan rileks saat dihangatkan, tentu saja kali ini tidak terlalu hangat, aku hanya akan me—"

"—coba saja," ucap Sasuke memotong penjelasan Sakura karena sudah tahu akan kemana arahnya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sakura pun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu berjalan ke belakang Sasuke, mengangkat tangannya dan memosisikannya sejajar dengan sang mata pasien. Jari telunjuk dan tengah dari masing-masing tangan tergapai untuk menyentuh sudut mata luar Sasuke. Menarik napas sejenak, Sakura pun mengalirkan chakra pada bagian mata Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia memang merasakan sesuatu hangat, tapi menurutnya, itu hampir tidak terasa. Seperti ada, namun tidak ada. Sasuke pun dapat menyadari bahwa empat jari Sakura yang menyentuhnya sedikit bergetar. Seperti ragu (atau lebih tepatnya gugup). Namun, Sasuke menjadi dirinya, memutuskan untuk tidak membuka mulut dan percaya sepenuhnya.

Sakura berdoa mati-matian agar Sasuke tidak menyadari jemarinya yang menyentuhnya gemetaran. Menatap mata Sasuke yang tidak dapat melihat saja membuatnya berkeringat dingin, apalagi ini, saat ia benar-benar menyentuhnya. Sakura pun berusaha profesional. Ini adalah urusan Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan pasiennya, bukan urusan hatinya yang ia paksa untuk mengabaikan bahwa nyatanya ia masih memiliki rasa yang sama.

Karena itu, Haruno Sakura menutup mata, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan aliran chakra yang ia alirkan sepenuhnya.

* * *

><p><em>Tok tok!<em>

"Masuk," sahut Sakura saat mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

Seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya. "Ada apa, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Sai kala telah berdiri di hadapan Sakura, yang berarti berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Hari ini kita bertiga pulang bersama," ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Eh?"

"Aku dan Sasuke akan menemanimu mengambil baju." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai merapihkan meja kerja.

Sesi singkatnya untuk menghangatkan saraf-saraf halus pada mata Sasuke telah selesai beberapa menit sebelum Sai datang. Pekerjaannya pun sudah selesai. Dan memang, alasannya dan Sasuke masih ada di rumah sakit adalah untuk menunggu Sai datang. Karena itu, ia tak memiliki alasan lain untuk tetap berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Ah, karena Naruto-_san_ sedang ada misi?" tanya Sai dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia tidak mengerti penjelasan Sakura yang tidak menjelaskan secara rinci.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya memebereskan meja, lalu mendongak sesaat menatap Sai seraya tersenyum. "Untuk malam ini, iya. Namun, untuk malam-malam selanjutnya," Sakura berdiri tegak dengan menawarkan cengiran lebarnya, "apa kau keberatan untuk tinggal bersama kami, Sai?"

Sai termangu sesaat. Hatinya terasa hangat bukan main, ia tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah dengan cepat mendekati Sakura seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Sakura.

"...aku—terima kasih," racau Sai sembari memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, tak menyadari apa yang ia tawarkan ternyata jauh lebih berarti dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Tersenyum hangat, Sakura pun menyambut pelukan Sai seraya berkata, "sama-sama."

.

Dan Sai pun baru menyadari, ternyata Tim Tujuh begitu berarti.

.

.

Namun, Sai dan Sakura sama-sama tidak menyadari adanya rasa kesal yang saat itu tergambar di wajah Sasuke karena kehadiran orang baru.

.

.

"_Dan kalau Sasuke menganggap Naruto dan Sakura sesuatu yang penting, maka sama sepertimu, ia akan merasa risih dengan keberadaanmu."_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung.<strong>

Maaf untuk apdet yang telat. Mari gak usah kebanyakan alasan -_- intinya, **maaf**.

20 Februari adalah SasuSaku FanDay, jadi, mari kita publish fic SasuSaku di hari itu, oke? :*

Typo? Eyd? Feel? Plot? Ada yang mau protes? Silakan _review_ ;D

[story only: 2508 words]


	8. DELAPAN

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

**.**

.

Sasuke membuka mata pada pagi itu. Seingatnya, ia buta—seingatnya, segalanya seharusnya gelap gulita—hitam pekat bahkan. Namun, pada pagi ini, kala ia membuka mata yang ia lihat adalah abu-abu kehitaman. Sasuke sendiri bingung menjelaskannya—atau mungkin memang Sasuke belum sepenuhnya fokus untuk menjelaskan detil apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas, kala ia membuka mata pagi itu, warna pandangannya tidak sehitam kala ia memejamkan mata.

Dan pada pagi itu, kata yang pertama kali terucap dari sepasang bibirnya adalah—

"—_Sakuraa!_"

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Derapan kaki terdengar sahut-menyahut pada pagi itu. Semuanya, yang jika Sasuke mencoba totalkan dari pendengarannya, berjumlah sekitar tiga pasang kaki yang berarti tiga orang. Tiga orang tersebut (Sasuke coba menyimpulkan adalah Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai seraya membuat catatan mental bahwa Naruto telah pulang dari misi) sama-sama berlari ke arahnya. Karena apa? Karena teriakannya beberapa detik lalu, tentu saja.<p>

Mereka disebut sebagai ninja bukan karena tanpa alasan, karena itu, dalam hitungan detik, tiga teman serumahnya kini telah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"ADA APA?"

Teriakan pertama berasal dari bocah (yang kini telah menjadi pemuda bahkan mungkin pria) paling berisik di desa. Selanjutnya Sasuke mendengar langkah ringan yang kemudian duduk di depan dirinya, yang ia terka adalah Sakura.

"Apa yang salah? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Kedua tangan Sakura segera tergapai untuk mengeluarkan chakra secukupnya untuk memeriksa mata Sasuke, berharap tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Abu-abu," jelas Sasuke tidak detil.

"Maksudmu?" Sai yang berdiri di ambang pintu angkat bicara.

"Pandanganku tidak lagi hitam, abu-abu," ujar Sasuke menghadap ke depan, yang berarti menghadap ke Sakura. "Aku bisa melihat, walau dengan sangat samar, siluet wajahmu."

"AH!" teriak Naruto seketika. "BERARTI SUDAH ADA KEMAJUAN KAN?"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, "begitulah." Ia tersenyum lepas melihat Naruto yang setengah mati menahan tangis bahagia. Sakura lalu memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. Sudah ada kemajuan, berarti benar ada harapan. Sakura menghapus sedikit air mata yang kini berada di sudut matanya. Tangan kiri Sakura yang berada pada bahu Sasuke bergetar, menahan rasa ingin memeluk Sasuke yang kini menghampirinya dengan sangat hebat. Sasuke tentu saja merasakan getaran tangan Sakura pada bahunya, tetapi ia tidak tahu karena apa.

"Kalau begitu kau mandi dulu, ya, Sasuke. Makanan belum sepenuhnya siap, lagi pula tidak enak meninggalkan Gaara-_san_ di bawah sendirian. Aku ke bawah dulu," ujar Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke, masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kini Sasuke telah sedikit membaik. Dijawab dengan anggukan singkat, Sakura pun berlalu dengan Sai mengekor.

_Gaara?_—batin Sasuke seraya berdiri.

Naruto masih tinggal di kamar, memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah mencari baju di atas meja sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

Nihil.

"Dari pada kau duduk di situ, lebih baik carikan bajuku." Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya kala mendengar sindiran Sasuke.

"Iya iya iya, maaf." Ia pun segera berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencarikan baju Sasuke. "Oh ya, Sasuke. Hanya ingin bertanya, tadi—"

Sasuke menajamkan telinga, tidak biasanya nada suara Naruto terdengar agak serius.

"—kenapa kau memanggil nama Sakura?" Naruto terdiam menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya. "Maksudku, kenapa bukan namaku, atau nama Sai? Atau mungkin Kakashi?"

"Karena dia dokternya, kan? Memangnya kau pikir apa?" Sasuke melipat tangan di dada. "Tentu saja sebelum memanggil aku mengingat dulu siapa yang bertugas atas mataku, bukan sembarang berteriak sepertimu—"

—bohong. Sasuke sendiri baru tersadar saat Naruto bertanya. Kenapa ia memanggil Sakura? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Kenapa dia _refleks_ memanggil Sakura? Kenapa nama Sakura yang terlintas di otaknya kala ia sedikit mengalami perubahan dalam penglihatannya?

Karena dia dokter yang bertugas merawatnya, ataukah karena alasan yang belum dapat masuk logikanya?

Entahlah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menganggap ini karena otaknya begitu cepat berpikir dan mengingat bahwa urusan matanya adalah tugas dari Sakura, sehingga yang diteriakkan adalah nama Sakura, bukan yang lain.

"Kau tahu, tidak baik bicara begitu. Dia temanmu—teman _kita—_bukan sekadar doktermu." Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke untuk memberikan baju yang telah ia pilihkan. "Aku bertanya karena aku pikir—" kalimat Naruto terhenti di tengah. "Ah sudahlah lupakan," ucapnya kala tengah memberikan baju pada Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke berlalu untuk mandi, memutuskan untuk melupakan topik pembicaraan kali ini.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja makan, ia melangkah dengan awas, memperhatikan sekeliling, tetapi masih dengan menutup mata. Tentu saja ia merasa lega karena matanya sudah mengalami kemajuan, tetapi hal itu masih terlalu sedikit, belum cukup untuknya sehingga belum dapat mengandalkan sang mata sepenuhnya. Karena itu, ia putuskan untuk tetap memejamkan mata.

Lain dengan pejaman mata, lain dengan rasa awas sekitar. Mengingat ucapan Sakura tadi yang mengatakan Gaara menunggu di bawah (ruang tamu atau ruang makan), berarti seharusnya Gaara berada di sekitar dirinya. Namun, Sasuke tidak dapat merasakan chakra dari Gaara. Yang berarti memiliki dua kemungkinan, yaitu Gaara sudah pergi atau Gaara menyembunyikan chakranya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke mendengar suara _grasak-grusuk_ dari arah dapur, yang berarti makanan sedang dipersiapkan oleh Sakura tentu saja, kemungkinan besar Sai turut membantu.

"Aah... misi kemarin membuatku lelah..." keluh Naruto di pagi itu. Sasuke diam, malas menanggapi keluhan Naruto yang kemungkinan besar diperuntukkan pa—

"—maaf kalau menjemputku merepotkanmu," ujar seseorang yang Sasuke tebak adalah Gaara. Entah mungkin karena melihat sedikit gerakkan Sasuke yang menunjukkan keterkejutan, Gaara menyapa Sasuke di pagi itu, "pagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Ia merasa tidak perlu untuk merespon Gaara, karena _toh _sapaan Gaara hanyalah formalitas belaka.

Sasuke merasa sebuah mangkuk diletakkan di atas meja yang kemudian disusul oleh mangkuk lainnya. "Makanan siap!" ujar Sakura riang. Beberapa detik setelah itu, mereka pun mulai menyantap sarapan mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto lah yang paling pertama menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Hey, Sai. Tadi malam kau menginap di sini?" Naruto bertanya sebelum meneguk minumannya.

"A—"

"—Sai akan pindah bersama kita mulai sekarang." Kalimat Sai dipotong oleh Sakura. Sai dan Sakura kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

"_Whoa_! Keren! Berarti aku, Sasuke, dan Sai akan tinggal satu kamar? Asik sekali!" kekeh Naruto. Belum sempat Sakura menelan makanannya untuk menjawab, Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi bukankah akan sempit? Maksudku, muat-muat saja sih, tapi kan tidurku itu berantakan, nanti malah Sai atau Sasuke terganggu tidurnya," Naruto menarik napas, "bukannya aku tidak setuju, kalau mau di kamarku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi sempit, atau mau tidur di so—"

"—siapa yang bilang Sai akan tidur di kamarmu?"

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Sakura heran. "Berarti di sofa?"

"Tidak, Sai akan tidur bersamaku," ujar Sakura sebelum melanjutkan makannya. Sai yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, karena ia pernah diberitahukan hal ini oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Lain dengan mereka, baik Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya seketika.

"Sa-satu kamar?" Naruto tertohok mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Kau yakin? Sai kan laki-laki—"

"—lalu? Aku percaya pada Sai kok. Lagi pula kami akan tidur dengan futon terpisah tentu saja." Sakura meneguk minumnya. "Kalau satu kamar denganmu, aku baru berpikir dua kali. Tapi kalau dengan Sai, aku percaya sepenuhnya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan makan. Sedangkan Gaara mengangguk singkat kemudian, sama seperti Sasuke, melanjutkan makannya.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja..." Naruto terlihat masih belum dapat menerima.

"Hal itu sudah tidak dapat diganggu-gugat, jadi terima saja, Kakashi juga sudah setuju, kok."

Naruto menggenggam sumpitnya keras "...dasar kakek tua itu—"

—_POOF!_

"Kakek tua siapa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"_UHUK!_" Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan makanannya saking kagetnya. Lain dengan Naruto, Gaara segera menghentikan makannya untuk berdiri dan memberi salam pada Kakashi. Sakura pun menghentikan makannya untuk mengambilkan mangkuk beserta nasi untuk Kakashi.

"Ah, ah, santai saja, Gaara. Kita kan tidak sedang berada di situasi formal," ujarnya dengan kekehan. "Aku di sini hanya untuk meminta makan, kau tahu, aku kan belum punya pasangan hidup," ucapan Kakashi terpotong kala menerima mangkuk berisi nasi dari Sakura, "terima kasih, Sakura," ujarnya seraya menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. "Seandainya istriku kelak seperti Sakura, tipe yang selalu bangun pagi, masakannya enak, mengayomi suami, kalau aku sedang terluka merawatku, kalau aku sedang sedih menghiburku, makanya aku sebenarnya iri padamu, Gaara. Kau beruntung," cerocos Kakashi seraya mengambil lauk dari meja.

"Beruntung karena?" tanya Sai yang penasaran.

Kakashi pun terdiam mengangkat alis dan menatap Sakura. Sai bertanya, berarti Sakura belum memberitahukan rencana pertunangan dia dengan Gaara pada Sai.

"Kau tahu, _Sensei_. Semakin tua kau semakin cerewet," potong Sakura sebelum Kakashi mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih menjurus.

Kakashi terkekeh, "aku kan sudah tua, hidupku belum tentu lama lagi—"

"—_sensei_!" Sakura memotong ucapan Kakashi. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku tidak suka kau membicarakan hal sejenis itu." Sakura menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kakashi tajam. Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara menatap Sakura seketika.

Lagi, Kakashi terkekeh, "aih, maaf-maaf, iya-iya, kita ganti topik, oke?" Tangan Kakashi tergapai untuk mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya sakit, seolah sesuatu yang besar sedang berada di tenggorokannya dan membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Masih dengan perasaan tidak nyaman, Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makannya—

—sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk menelan makanan sekarang.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Sakura sebelum berdiri dan mengangkat piringnya ke dapur untuk dicuci. Merasa bersalah, Kakashi pun membuntuti, begitu pun dengan pandangan Naruto, Sai, juga Gaara.

"Hey, Sakura, aku minta maaf, oke?" ucap Kakashi seraya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sakura yang tengah mencuci piring. Gaara kini tidak lagi menatap mereka, ia kini melanjutkan makannya, tetapi sang telinga tetap menangkap pembicaraan Sakura dan Kakashi sama seperti Sasuke, sedangkan Sai dan Naruto masih sibuk mengikuti Sakura dan Kakashi dengan pandangannya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring dan mematikan keran. "Bukankah kau paling tahu kalau aku sangat tidak suka membahas hal semacam itu?" Sakura kini membalik badan menghadap Kakashi. "Kau sangat tahu bukan kalau aku paling tidak suka—"

"—ditinggalkan," potong Kakashi.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar ucapan mereka lebih lanjut.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya bergurau, oke?" Kakashi melihat Sakura yang membuka mulut untuk menyangkal ucapannya, tetapi tidak Kakashi biarkan. "Iya, aku juga tahu kalau yang tadi itu tidak lucu. Tapi sampai kapan kau begini, Sakura?" Kakashi memegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan potong ucapanku kali ini, aku tahu kau tidak suka membahasnya, tapi tak akan lama lagi, saat kau menikah nanti, kau akan pergi kan? Suatu hari nanti juga, aku pasti _pergi_ kan? Kalau aku bukan _shinobi_, mungkin aku bisa hidup sampai tua. Tapi aku, _kita_, adalah ninja, Sakura."

Sakit. Sakura merasa tenggorokannya sakit bukan main, seperti tercekat hingga sulit bernapas. Kini Sakura merasa matanya memanas. Ia benar-benar tidak suka membahas hal ini, demi apa pun ia tidak suka membahas hal ini.

Kakashi segera menghapus air mata Sakura yang menetes. "Aku tahu ini egois, tapi kau sudah seperti anakku, bagaimana bisa nanti aku mati dengan tenang kalau kau begini?"

Naruto masih melihat lekat-lekat bagaimana Kakashi tengah sibuk menenangkan Sakura. Sama seperti Kakashi, Naruto pun tahu bagaimana Sakura sangat takut ditinggalkan. Seringkali ia menemukan dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Sakura saat ia baru saja bangun dari koma dan seringkali ia melihat bagaimana Sakura menangis putus asa kala menjaga Sai yang sedang terbujur lemas di ranjang rumah sakit setiap malamnya. Ketakutan Sakura semua bermulai dan berasal dari _dia_. Naruto melirik pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya—

—Sasuke.

Naruto tahu benar pasti Sasuke tahu penyebab Sakura bersikap seperti itu, tetapi Naruto tidak dapat memastikan apakah Sasuke merasa bersalah atau justru merasa _muak_. Butuh keberanian yang sangat besar untuk seorang Naruto menerima kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke mungkin merasa muak dengan sikap Sakura, dengan tangisan Sakura saat ini, atau mungkin dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berada dan sarapan bersama dengan teman-temannya dulu.

Naruto merasa hatinya nyeri memikirkan bahwa mungkin orang yang ia anggap sahabat, saudara, dan rival mungkin merasa muak karena duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya.

Tidak tahan dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto pun berdiri dengan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor di tangan untuk ditaruh di dapur. Melingkarkan tangan di bahu Sakura, Naruto pun berkata, "tenang saja, Kakashi tidak akan ke mana-mana, tidak akan kubiarkan ia meninggalkan kita, oke? Lagi pula kita akan saling menjaga, kan?"

Tidak akan Naruto biarkan apa pun memisahkan mereka lagi, tidak peduli Sasuke muak atau tidak dengan _semua_ ini.

.

.

Matahari sedang tidak terlalu bersemangat siang itu, atau tepatnya, awanlah yang sedang bersemangat menutupi sinar matahari. Bukannya Sakura tidak suka, justru Sakura sangat menyukainya karena dengan tidak terlalu terik, ia dapat menikmati acaranya yang sedang berjalan-jalan di Desa Konoha dengan lebih baik.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin istirahat saja?" Sakura membuka mulut, bertanya pada Gaara selagi menatapnya dari sudut mata.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menemaniku?" gurau Gaara dengan senyuman tipis.

"E-ANO! Bukan begitu!" elak Sakura yang merasa bersalah karena salah bicara. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau kelelahan, kau kan baru sampai dari perjalanan jauh. Naruto saja sekarang sedang tertidur nyenyak di rumah."

Gaara terkekeh, "aku baik-baik saja, lebih ingin keliling Konoha dari pada tidur di penginapan," jawabnya.

Sakura melirik Gaara penasaran, "kenapa kau begitu tertarik untuk keliling Konoha? Kau kan sudah sering ke sini."

"Dulu," ucap Gaara cepat. "Aku memang sering ke sini, dulu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, jadi aku ingin tahu bagian mana saja yang berubah." Gaara melihat kanan dan kiri, mengamati gang-gang yang pernah ia lewati dulu. "Lagi pula, aku ingin lebih mengenalmu," lanjutnya.

Sakura sontak menoleh pada Gaara dengan pipi merona. "A-ah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," jawab Gaara dengan tenang.

Sakura terus mengamati bagaimana Gaara sesekali tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang berlarian melewati mereka. Gaara bukan lagi Gaara yang dulu tertutup, terkekang, dan penuh dendam. Diam-diam Sakura berpikir mungkinkah Sasuke akan bisa membuka diri seperti Gaara kini?

"Gaara-_san_," panggil Sakura pelan masih dengan tetap melangkahkan kakinya menapaki jalan, "maaf kalau lancang, tapi kau terlihat jauh lebih tenang, kau juga lebih banyak bicara," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Kau tidak suka?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Ah?" Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Gaara. "Bukan, justru aku sangat suka—"

"—aku hanya bercanda." Gaara terkekeh. Menarik napas sejenak, Gaara pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "menjadi Kazekage membuatku melihat apa yang dulu aku lewatkan. Tanpa sadar, aku telah jauh lebih terbuka."

Sakura melirik Gaara seraya tersenyum melihatnya yang terlihat begitu damai.

"—oh iya, terima kasih telah 'sangat suka' padaku."

Dan kedua pipi Sakura pun merona.

.

.

Sai dan Sasuke sedang berdiri berhadapan di lapangan latihan pada siang itu. Keduanya terlihat kaku satu sama lain karena memang mereka belum saling mengenal lebih lanjut.

Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan karena tiba-tiba ditugaskan oleh Sakura menjaga Sasuke siang ini, Sai pun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ng... kita latihan pernapasan saja," ujar Sai yang lalu duduk bersila, memejamkan mata, dan mulai menarik napas dengan tenang. Tak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke pun segera mengikutinya..

Dalam hati, keduanya memutuskan untuk cukup menyukai satu sama lain karena tidak banyak bicara dan tidak banyak bertanya.

.

.

Sakura sedang sibuk menatap dua buah pajangan kayu kecil di kedua tangannya, bingung memilih lebih bagus yang mana, yang di tangan kanan atau yang di tangan kiri. Gaara tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Jadi, yang mana?" tanya Gaara dengan menahan senyuman.

"Aku tidak tahu, keduanya bagus. Hh... aku bahkan tidak bisa memilih souvenir mana yang lebih bagus untuk kau beli." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah.

"Kalau begitu beli keduanya saja." Mengambil kedua miniatur dari tangan Sakura, Gaara pun melangkah ke meja kasir dengan diekori Sakura. Selesai membayar, Gaara dan Sakura pun keluar dari toko souvenir tersebut.

"Jadi, kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang kini berdiri di samping Gaara. Sakura memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Gaara terlihat datar, tetapi Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa itu tandanya Gaara sedang berpikir sekaligus mencatat bahwa Gaara masih memiliki sisi _datar_ pada dirinya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ada padang bunga di sini, bukan?"

"Oh!" Sakura lalu menunjuk arah kanan. "Di sebelah sana, tapi sekarang bukan lagi padang bunga. Maksudku, masih banyak bunga di sana, tapi tidak lagi seluas dulu."

"Ah, iya, tidak masalah," ucap Gaara dengan senyuman.

Sakura membalas senyuman Gaara dengan senyuman lainnya. Sesaat, terlintas di benaknya bahwa pasti ia akan bahagia jika bersama dengan Gaara. Ia pun yakin, tak perlu waktu lama untuk dirinya membuka hati untuk Gaara.

Pertanyaannya, rela kah ia membuang apa yang telah ia genggam erat (walaupun selalu menyakitinya) selama bertahun-tahun?

Rela kah ia membuang, melupakan, _dia_?

.

.

**bersambung**

Aneh adalah saat saat gaara tiba-tiba lumayan ekstrovert. Entah kejedot apa, tiba-tiba saya lancar abis ngetik ini fict. Mungkin karena tadinya saya patokin plotnya, terus kertas plot ketinggalan jadi saya nulis bebas. Eh tiba-tiba chapter ini selesai (yang mana akhirnya jadi beda jauh banget sama plot di kertas yang ketinggalan).

Yak, kelamaan ngebacot. _**Review?**_

[story only: 2613 words]


	9. SEMBILAN

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Editor: **Hikanzakura!

.

"Aku dengar kau menerima rencana perjodohan kita?" Gaara, Kazekage dari Suna, membuka mulut pada siang itu. Berada di hamparan bunga membuatnya merasa tenang. Menutup mata, Gaara pun kembali berbicara, "kau yakin?"

"Ah?" Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya terkaget mendengar ucapan Gaara yang tiba-tiba merujuk pada topik perjodohan.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu, justru aku cukup senang saat aku tahu yang dijodohkan denganku itu kau, bukan gadis lain yang tidak aku kenal," jelasnya panjang. Kini Gaara membuka mata menatap hamparan bunga di hadapannya. "Tapi apa kau sadar," Gaara menoleh untuk menatap Sakura—

"—_menikahiku berarti kau akan meninggalkan Konoha."_

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **Luthci**

* * *

><p>Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi itu mereka sarapan bersama. Layaknya biasanya, Naruto berisik dan mengganggu Sasuke dengan ocehannya. Layaknya biasanya, Sasuke dapat mendengar <em>grasak-grusuk<em> dari arah dapur yang ia tahu pasti Sai tengah membantu Sakura di sana. _Layaknya biasanya_—sebuah frase yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang telah menjadi kebiasaan di setiap harinya, suatu hal yang biasa hingga mendarah daging dan terasa normal. Jangan tanya sudah berapa lama, karena seingat sang Uchiha bungsu, ini berawal tidak lebih dari sebulan lamanya—

—Sasuke tersentak mendapati dirinya telah terbiasa dengan hal yang sebelumnya ia coba hindari dari hatinya.

Sasuke keluar dari lamunannya seketika kala merasa sebuah mangkuk diletakkan di hadapan.

"Pagi ini supnya agak pedas, jadi makannya pelan-pelan saja, ya," terang Sakura sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk selanjutnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, hari ini ada rapat besar-besaran, ya?" tanya Naruto seraya menyendok sup untuk mencicipi seberapa pedas rasanya.

—_puk!_

Tangan Naruto terhenti seketika saat tangannya dipukul pelan oleh Sakura. "Jorok, jangan pakai sendok bekas mulutmu, kasihan yang lain. Pakai sendok ini," ujarnya sembari memberikan sendok sup pada Naruto. "Dan iya, hari ini ada rapat dengan Suna, makanya Gaara-_san_ datang kema—"

—_POOF!_

"Halo, anak-anak sekalian yang masih perawan dan perjaka," sapa Kakashi dengan cengiran lebar di balik penutup wajahnya.

"Sa-SAPAAN MACAM APA ITU?" pekik Naruto yang tidak menyukai cara Kakashi menyapa. Kakashi pun terkekeh geli melihat respon Naruto.

"_Sensei, _semakin hari kau semakin menyebalkan, tahu?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengambilkan nasi untuk Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sai._ Ah_, untuk dirinya sendiri juga, tentu saja.

"Eh? Apa iya?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya tanda bertanya.

Sai mengangguk dan menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan polos andalannya. Kontras dengan Naruto yang mengangguk cepat tanpa henti untuk meyakinkan Kakashi bahwa ia benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kau sangat menyebalkan hingga kau tidak mendapat jodoh sampai sekarang," jelas Naruto seraya memukul-mukul meja gemas.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mendapat jodoh karena menyebalkan atau aku menyebalkan karena tidak mendapat jodoh?"

"Entahlah yang mana, yang jelas kau menyebalkan dan tidak dapat jodoh." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lagi pula kau pelit, mana ada yang mau denganmu." Naruto mencibir Kakashi yang mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Memangnya aku pelit?"

"TENTU SAJA, _DATTEBAYO!_" pekik Naruto karena terlalu semangat.

Kakashi kini menatap Naruto dengan serius, "contoh pelitnya?"

"A—"

"—kau datang ke sini untuk apa, _Sensei_?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang masih dengan menyendok nasi pada mangkuk-mangkuk di hadapannya, tidak memedulikan ia baru saja memotong ucapan Naruto.

"_Err... _minta makan gratis?"

"Kenapa harus gratis?" Lagi, Sakura bertanya dengan sikap tenang.

"_Err... _karena menghemat ua—"

"—TUH KAN! KAU PELIT! SAMA DIRI SENDIRI SAJA KAU PELIT!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah manyun. "Bahkan kau sangat jarang menraktir ramen."

"Hey, hey—"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah,_ Sensei_. Ayo makan."

Memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pertikaian singkat mereka, Kakashi pun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Dan pada pagi itu, mereka pun makan bersama, di meja yang sama, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dan semoga akan seperti itu seterusnya.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

.

.

"Jadi, apa agenda kalian hari ini?" Kakashi bertanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada saat mereka sudah selesai makan namun masih belum beranjak kemana-mana.

"Aku hari ini tidak ada _shift_, hanya saja ingin mengecek beberapa hal di rumah sakit siang nanti, sedangkan Sasuke akan latihan dengan Sai," jawab Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring ditemani Naruto.

"_Ah-uh_, aku sepertinya akan ikut Sas—"

"—aku belum menerima laporan misimu, Naruto," potong Kakashi cepat.

"_A-Cih!_ Kalau begitu aku seharian di rumah untuk membuat laporan..." ujar Naruto lemas. Ia memajukan bibirnya tanda sedang merajuk sembari menaruh piring-piring serta mangkuk yang sudah selesai Sakura cuci ke rak yang ada.

Sai melihat Kakashi dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi karena telah dijawab Sakura tadi, karena itu Sai hanya menutup mulut dengan pandangan meneliti Kakashi yang asyik terkekeh melihat Naruto yang tengah merajuk karena hal sepele. Tangan Kakashi terlipat di dada, ia tidak membaca buku oranyenya—pertanda pasti tengah ada yang dipikirkannya.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

Sai tersadar dari lamunannya kala mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Eh, ah?"

"Kau sedari tadi menatap _Sensei_ seperti ada sesuatu yang salah," Sakura kini memerhatikan Kakashi untuk mengetahui apa yang sedari tadi membuat Sai menatap Kakashi begitu intens, "memangnya ada apa dengan _Se_—astaga, _Sensei_, mana buku mesummu?" Sakura menganga melihat Kakashi yang tidak membaca buku, Naruto, Sai, bahkan Sasuke pun kini memerhatikan Kakashi.

"Buku mesum? Maksudmu ini?" Kakashi mengangkat buku oranye yang sedari tadi tersimpan di kantung celana. "Memangnya kena—"

"—Kakashi, kau hanya tidak membaca buku itu saat sedang serius." Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan yakin. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak sedang—" ucapan Kakashi terpotong kala ia menyadari tiga pasang mata tengah menatapnya lekat. "—iya-iya, bohong. Aku hanya terpikirkan tentang beberapa hal yang tidak terlalu pent—"

"—hal apa?" Sakura memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Hanya sebuah rapat kecil-kecilan sore nan—"

"—sore rapat? Bukannya hari ini rapat dengan Gaara-_san _pada pagi hari?" Kali ini giliran Sai yang memotong.

"Iya, rapat dengan Gaara dari pagi hingga sore, nanti sore disambung lagi dengan rapat kecil-keci—"

"—membahas apa?" Naruto memotong Kakashi dengan alis terangkat.

"Membahas hal tidak pen—"

"—yaitu?" Sakura melipat tangan di dada melihat Kakashi.

"Astaga, tidak bisakah jangan memotong ucapanku?" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah karena kelakuan para mantan muridnya yang sangat kompak pagi ini.

"Kalau kau berjanji akan jujur, kami akan berjanji untuk tidak memotong," ujar Naruto dengan alis terkait.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang aku akan jujur, oke?" Kakashi menegakkan duduknya lalu menatap setiap pasang mata mereka secara bergantian. "Nanti sore, setelah rapat dengan Gaara, aku akan rapat dengan para tetua Konoha tentang—

.

—keputusanku sebagai Hokage mengenai hukuman Sasuke."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sore itu Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura telah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka. Pekerjaan mereka hari ini tidak dapat mereka jalankan dengan maksimal. Mengapa? Tentu saja disebabkan ketidakmampuan mereka berpikir jernih karena usikan pikiran mengenai Kakashi yang sekarang sedang _disidang_.

Sasuke kini duduk dengan bahu tegap dan kaku, Sai dapat mengamati dengan baik bagaimana Sasuke terlihat begitu tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya kini. Mungkin, Sasuke tengah merasa bersalah dan gugup karena Kakashi kini menerima ganjaran karena terlalu menyayanginya. Di lain sisi, Sai pun berpikir mungkin ia terlalu banyak berspekulasi hingga ia dapat berpikir sejauh itu karena justru bisa saja, Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa, _kebas_, karena ia memang telah menutup hatinya rapat-rapat.

Sai masih tengah memerhatikan Sasuke seraya memainkan jari ketika Naruto memecah keheningan yang sedang terjadi.

"Bagaimana, ya, dengan Kakashi sekarang?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Tatapan Sai kini berpindah pada Sakura, ia mengamati bagaimana Sakura terlihat basah matanya, seolah menahan genangan air tepat di pelupuk mata. Tak perlu berpikir panjang, Sai pun tahu Sakura lah yang paling sensitif hatinya. Mungkin karena ia adalah wanita, mungkin juga karena ia memang terlahir dengan perasaan mudah tersentuh hatinya. Sai sendiri tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana Sakura terlihat begitu tersiksa detik ini. Ia memang mengerti Kakashi dalam keadaan yang genting, Sai, dengan sensitivitasnya mengenai perasaan yang begitu diragukan, pun tahu bahwa tadi pagi Kakashi datang karena ingin melihat wajah-wajah mereka, orang-orang yang ia telah anggap anaknya karena mungkin, Kakashi ingin meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi mengenai alasan ia tidak menjalankan amanah sebagai seorang Hokage dengan sebaik-baiknya.

_Semua itu demi kebahagiaan anak-anaknya_—Sai sekali lagi menegaskan dalam hatinya.

Sai menatap lekat Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto, orang-orang yang Kakashi anggap anaknya sendiri. Sai tidak tahu apakah Kakashi menganggapnya _anak_ juga. Mungkin Kakashi menganggapnya _anak_, mungkin juga tidak. Namun, sekalipun Kakashi menganggapnya _anak_, pastilah ia anak yang berada di skala prioritas paling rendah.

Sai tersenyum kaku (_antara guyonan dan keperihan_) sore itu.

Sai pun mengerti mengapa Sakura meminta Kakashi kembali lagi ke rumah ini setelah rapat usai. Tentu saja alasannya karena Sakura ingin melihat kondisi Kakashi dan ingin mengingatkan Kakashi bahwa Kakashi memiliki _mereka_ (sekali lagi Sai tidak tahu apakah ia masuk dalam lingkaran yang disebut _mereka_ atau tidak).

"Naruto." Sakura memanggil Naruto masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Iya, kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bangkit dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Sakura.

"Misalnya, _hanya_ misalnya," Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, "nanti diputuskan kalau keputusan Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak dapat diterima, sehingga jabatannya dicopot paksa, lalu pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mendapatkan hukuman yang ditentukan tetua tanpa campur tangan Kakashi—" Sai menyadari bagaimana telinga Sasuke sedikit bergerak mendengar namanya disebutkan, "—bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja?"

"EH?" Naruto memekik menatap Sakura bulat-bulat. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang berada di ruangan kini melebur untuk mendengar penjelasan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi kalau memang nanti Sasuke atau Kakashi harus menjalani hukuman di desa ini, kenapa kita tidak pergi saja?" Sakura masih memiliki tatapan yang kosong di matanya. "Tidak perlu pindah desa, kita buat saja rumah di tengah hutan dekat desa pinggiran, tinggal di sana bersama."

Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto, "untuk apa kita tinggal di sebuah desa, sekali pun desa tersebut adalah salah satu hal penting dalam hidup kita, jika tidak bisa bahagia dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi?"

"Kau serius, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Beberapa saat menatap Sakura, Naruto menemukan kesungguhan hati Sakura dalam pandangannya. "Kalau kau memang maunya begitu, aku setu—"

"—apa-apaan kalian?" Sasuke membuka mata, mencari siluet Naruto dan Sakura, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. "Siapa yang butuh kalian?"

Naruto menyengir lebar, lalu berpindah untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan lengan kanannya. "Kau memang tidak pernah minta, tapi kami kan murah hati, jadi kau tidak butuh atau minta pun tetap kami berikan kasih sayang kami yang besaaarrr untukmu," kekeh Naruto seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Berkali-kali Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya, tetapi selalu gagal. "Lagi pula, kami janji tidak akan sering-sering mengganggumu, kok. Dari pada kau di tahanan, siapa tahu nanti ada pria badan kekar tapi _kelainan_. Kau kan tampan, nanti kalau kau ditaksir, bagaimana?"

"Diam kau—"

Sai pun mengamati bagaimana pada detik ini, Naruto dan Sakura sedang tergelak tawa serta bagaimana Sai dapat menyadari adanya rona (_sangat_) tipis yang berada pada pipi Sasuke karena ledekan Naruto. Seharusnya dan sejujurnya, Sai ingin turut tertawa. Tapi sekali lagi, pertanyaan itu muncul kembali—

—_apa ia masuk ke dalam _lingkaran_?_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Kakashi mendongak menatap langit yang gelap. Rapat (_akhirnya—_tambah Kakashi dalam hati) telah selesai, sekitar beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam.

Kakashi berjalan dengan agak gontai karena ia sangat letih malam ini. Pada awalnya, ia ingin langsung mandi dan mendapatkan istirahat yang layak secepatnya. Namun, ia teringat akan janjinya pada Sakura untuk berkunjung begitu rapat telah usai.

Alhasil, padahal hanya tinggal menggapaikan tangan untuk membuka knop pintu apartemennya, ia putuskan untuk mengecek kediaman mereka dulu, sekadar memastikan mereka tidak benar-benar menunggunya.

.

* * *

><p>Sai terbangun pada malam itu, melihat kanan dan kiri, ia mendapati dirinya tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan Sakura tidur bersandar pada bahunya. <em>Pantas saja aku bermimpi ada kelinci yang duduk di bahu kananku<em>—batin Sai dalam hati. Memerhatikan Sakura sejenak, Sai lalu melihat ke arah lain untuk mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto juga tengah tertidur pulas. Naruto mengambil sebagian besar dari sofa untuk tidur sedangkan Sasuke hanya tidur dalam posisi duduk di bagian pinggir.

Sai memijat keningnya sesaat, agaknya merasakan sedikit pusing di kepala.

Sai lalu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, berpikir dalam apa yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke sedangkan ia tidak. Yang pasti, Sasuke memiliki paras yang lebih baik dibanding dirinya. Tidak heran banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Sai kemudian melirik Sakura sejenak, teringat bahwa Sakura sangat menyukai (_ataukah cinta?_) Sasuke. Sai pun mulai berpikir bahwa apakah mungkin Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke dari paras wajah saja? _Kalau hanya menyukai dari wajah, mana mungkin Sakura-_san_ dapat bertahan selama itu?—_Sai menambahkan dalam hati. Sakura bahkan mau tidak mau menyakiti hati orang yang juga ia sayangi dalam prosesnya. Pandangan Sai pun kini teralihkan pada Naruto.

_Bahkan orang sepertiku saja dapat melihat betapa Naruto-_san_ mencintai Sakura-_san. _Tetapi aku juga dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Sakura-_san_ mencintai Sasuke_-san.

Sai termenung beberapa saat, menyadari bagaimana kompleksnya hubungan tiga orang yang kini berada di sekitarnya. Selain mengenai perasaan semacam suka atau cinta, Sai pun dapat melihat kalau Naruto sangat membutuhkan Sasuke, dalam konteks yang lain, semacam sahabat, semacam saudara.

Sai seringkali mendapati Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar saat matanya tertumbu pada Sasuke, hal yang menunjukkan Naruto benar-benar senang karena Sasuke telah _kembali_ pada mereka. Walau sebenarnya, Sasuke belum benar-benar kembali, dan mungkin inilah yang diperjuangkan oleh Kakashi kini, kebahagiaan para anak-anaknya, walau sebenarnya, kemungkinan besar kebahagiaan ini _semu_ karena hati Sasuke tidak berada _di sini._

Sai kini teringat bahwa karena Kakashi lah mereka ada di ruang tamu seperti ini. _Terlelap karena menunggu Kakashi pulang_—Sai menyimpulkan dalam hati. Kini rasa lelah entah mengapa menyergap Sai lagi, membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan mimpinya yang entah apa.

_Tok tok!_

Mata Sai kembali terbuka sebelum benar-benar tertutup karena ketukan di pintu. Memandang lurus ke pintu, Sai melihat Kakashi yang terlihat lelah masuk dan membalas tatapannya. Kakashi terlihat terkejut bukan main saat melihat ruang tamu kini—

—jika Sai tidak salah, ia baru saja melihat mata Kakashi berkilat.

Sai belum benar-benar mengerti apa yang tergambar di ekspresi Kakashi kali ini, yang jelas semacam ekspresi yang disodorkan oleh Yamato ketika Sai untuk pertama kalinya melukis wajah Yamato sebagai hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sai merasakan gerakan dari bahu sebelah kanannya. Menoleh sejenak, ia mendapati Sakura telah bangun dan kini menatap Kakashi yang masih termangu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Sensei,_ bagaimana...?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau karena baru bangun dari tidurnya. Sai pun mendapati kini Naruto dan Sasuke juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah fakta yang aneh, karena tidak biasanya Naruto terbangun semudah itu.

Kakashi berkedip beberapa kali seolah ingin menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan. "Ah, hasilnya belum diputuskan," Sakura menepuk-nepuk sofa bagian kanannya, "baru akan diputuskan minggu depan." Kakashi berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Kalian kenapa tidur di sini?"

"Ketiduran menunggumu," jawab Naruto seraya mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal. "Kau lamaaa sekali," tambahnya lagi.

Kakashi terkekeh, "maaf, maaf," ujarnya. Ia meregangkan badannya sejenak sebelum kembali berujar, "sekarang kalian ke kamar saja."

"Tidak mau," ujar Sakura cepat. "Aku mau di sini saja, kita tidur bersama saja di sini," ucapnya dengan bibir dimajukan. Sakura kemudian bergeser ke arah Kakashi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu _sensei__-_nya itu.

Sai tidak akan melewatkan bagaimana Kakashi menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya saat itu. Mungkin Kakashi berpikir Sasuke akan menolak atau membantah ucapan Sakura, tetapi pada nyatanya Sasuke hanya diam dan melipat tangan di dada untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terusik.

"Kami—" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"_Huh_?"

"Kami tadi membicarakan bagaimana kalau terjadi kemungkinan terburuk padamu dan Sasuke," Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, "lalu kami menyimpulkan, kalau-kalau terjadi kemungkinan terburuk itu, maka bagaimana kalau kita semua pindah saja?"

"Pindah?" Kakashi melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan cengiran.

"Iya," jawab Naruto cepat. "Kita pindah saja, keluar dari desa. Tidak berkhianat tentu saja, atau bisa juga menjadi berkhianat kalau Sasuke dinyatakan bersalah, jadinya kita akan menjadi buronan, sih. Tapi tidak apa lah, buronannya tidak parah-parah juga sepertinya." Naruto pun meracau.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudnya." Kakashi menggerakkan bahunya agar Sakura melihat Kakashi dan menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

Sai masih diam, memutuskan untuk hanya mengamati sekitar.

"Kita pindah ke luar desa, kita bangun rumah di hutan sekitar desa kecil, lalu hidup bersama di sana," jelas Sakura dengan menatap Kakashi. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"—apa kalian yakin? Meninggalkan Konoha?" Kakashi terlihat bingung bukan main. Setahunya murid-muridnya ingin menjadi ninja terbaik Konoha. Namun, kini mereka berbicara untuk pergi dari desa, _eh_?

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Menurutku yang terpenting itu hidup bersama orang yang aku sayangi—"

"—tidak masalah tempatnya di mana—" Naruto menambahkan.

"—apa gunanya kalau aku dan Naruto bahagia di sini sedangkan kau dan Sasuke tidak?" Sakura menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat, "aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama kalian, bahkan jika harga yang harus dibayar adalah dengan meninggalkan Konoha," ucap Sakura tanpa keraguan.

Sakura sendiri merasa bingung dengan apa yang ia rasa. Sebelumnya meninggalkan Konoha saat Gaara mengatakannya terasa begitu berat dan tidak mungkin, tapi kini, ketika ia membahasnya dengan Kakashi dan Naruto, hal itu terasa ringan, seolah wajar dilakukan. Sakura tersenyum, "aku ingin kita bahagia, bersama. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Menurutku—" Kakashi ingin membantah. Namun, ucapannya terhenti begitu saja kala matanya menangkap senyuman Sakura dan cengiran Naruto, "—baiklah, aku setuju." Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah seraya tersenyum. "Aku pernah melihat teknik Yamato, jadi kurasa aku bisa membuat rumah kayu dengan mudah." Kakashi menambahkan.

"_Yeay!_" pekik Sakura senang. "Aku ingin kita punya halaman yang luas, lalu dekat sumber air," ujarnya. "Aahhh, pasti akan menyenangkan. Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kakashi sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Aku ingin rumah kita dekat kedai ramen, kumohon, kumohooon!" Naruto mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah, "aku janji tidak akan membuat rumah kita berantakan kalau berada di dekat kedai rameeen," rengeknya.

"Hahahaha, baiklah." Kakashi tertawa dengan mata menyipit. "Lalu apa lagi yang kalian mau?"

"_Hengg_... apa ya?" Naruto terlihat kebingungan sejenak. "Hey, Sasuke, apa yang kau mau?" Naruto lalu mencolek bahu Sasuke. "Apa yang kau mau di rumah kita nanti?"

"Kamar paling pojok, paling jauh dari kalian," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa bergerak banyak.

Sai menangkap bagaimana mata Sakura tampak basah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Karena dengan jawabannya barusan, berarti Sasuke tidak menolak untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Berarti mereka lagi-lagi diberi harapan untuk tetap berdoa agar Sasuke dapat membuka hatinya seutuhnya.

Sai ingin tersenyum bahagia untuk mereka. Namun, di lain sisi ia merasa ditinggalkan. Karena mereka akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Atau setidaknya, mereka _terpikir_ untuk pergi tanpanya, dan itu sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Naruto berteriak. "Aku rasa kita harus memiliki ruang ekstra untuk menyimpan lukisan-lukisan Sai, kan? Semacam galeri!"

Sai mendongak menatap Naruto yang kini menyengir melihat Sakura. _Apa?_—batin Sai bertanya. Sai tidak mengerti apakah ucapan Naruto barusan berarti mengajaknya juga, atau hanya sekedar menyatakan untuk membawa lukisan-lukisannya.

"Setuujuuu!" Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Aku rasa kita juga butuh balkon di kamar Sai, dia kan butuh banyak inspirasi," kekeh Sakura menatap Sai dengan mata berkilat.

—_tunggu—_

"Kalian terlalu banyak permintaan, kita kan hanya ingin membangun rumah sederhana, kalau terlalu mencolok, nanti ANBU Konoha menemukan kita dengan mudah, tahu!" Kakashi mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Biar saja," kekeh Sakura. "Sai, apa ada lagi yang kau mau?" tanya Sakura pada Sai yang masih terpaku.

Sai kini merasa hangat sekaligus bingung. Apakah ini berarti ia telah masuk _lingkaran_ yang selama ini ia inginkan? Apakah dengan ini berarti ia telah diakui sebagai salah satu anggota tim tujuh yang selalu mereka agungkan?

Sai tersenyum tulus malam itu, "aku ingin—"

—Sai tersadar bahwa ternyata, tanpa ia ketahui, dirinya telah berada di dalam _lingkaran_, sesuatu yang telah ia impikan diam-diam. Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi pun tersadar bahwa yang penting bukanlah di mana kaki mereka menapak, tetapi apakah mereka menapakkan diri mereka di tempat beradanya orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia kini tersadar bahwa ternyata tak seburuk itu berada di sekitar mereka.

Dan pada malam itu, mereka asyik berbicara tentang rumah impian mereka, di mana mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali, dapat hidup nyaman dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

—_yang terpenting kita bahagia._

.

.

**Bersambung**.

Oke chapter ini niatnya mau ngebuat friendship kentel, tapi kalo ternyata semacam fail, maaf, orz.

Berkenankah untuk memberikan masukan? Silakan _**review**_ :)

[**story only**: 3197 words]


	10. SEPULUH

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. My beloved editor: **Hikanzakura**

.

Kala Kakashi membuka matanya pada pagi itu, yang ia lihat adalah sosok para muridnya yang terterpa sinar matahari yang berhasil menyelinap dari sela-sela tirai.

Tidur mereka terlihat tanpa beban, tanpa kerutan di kening yang biasa mereka tunjukkan, tanpa lengkungan bibir ke bawah yang seringkali mereka lakukan. Kakashi tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ia berhak mendapatkan berkah sebesar ini. Seingatnya tangannya telah memenjarakan banyak manusia atas nama 'keadilan', melumpuhkan dan mematahkan banyak tulang atas nama 'kebebasan', dan membunuh banyak jiwa atas nama 'kedamaian'.

Kakashi tak mengerti mengapa ia sangat mencintai dunia _shinobi_ sekaligus membencinya di saat yang bersamaan. Karena ia benci, setengah mati, untuk melihat sosok-sosok yang kini terlelap damai di hadapannya menangis meraung karena kematian atas nama perdamaian. Ia benci setengah mati melihat tangan-tangan halus mereka yang kini tergolek lemas dengan tenang harus menegang karena telah meregang nyawa seseorang, yang mereka tahu pasti punya orang tua, teman, sosok tersayang, sama seperti mereka, tetapi hanya berbeda pandangan mengenai apa itu perdamaian.

Karena dunia _shinobi_ tidak ada yang hitam, tidak pula putih. Semuanya abu-abu. Dan kini mereka, sosok di hadapannya termasuk dirinya, terombang-ambing dalam perdamaian semu.

Kakashi hanya memejamkan mata, memanjatkan doa agar sosok-sosok di hadapannya tidak akan terperangkap dalam paradigma buatan orang-orang berkepentingan.

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa agenda kalian hari ini?" Naruto angkat bicara setelah ia selesai menyantap sarapan paginya yang nikmat. Cengirannya melebar menatap penghuni meja makan yang lain dengan harapan mereka akan menjawab, lebih-lebih akan mengajaknya ikut serta dalam kegiatan mereka hari ini.<p>

"Aku akan latihan dengan Sasuke-_san_," jawab Sai di sela waktu makannya. Mata Naruto berkilat senang.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut," ucap Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu mengenai mengajaknya juga.

Sai mengangguk singkat, "kami akan latihan pernapasan, jadi harus tenang," tambah Sai mengenai alasan penolakan Sasuke. Naruto cemberut seketika, kata 'tenang' dengan nama depannya sangatlah tidak cocok.

"Ah, ah, bagaimana dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan menaikan alis beberapa kali, berniat merayu Sakura untuk mengajaknya.

"Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Gaara, kau mau ikut?" ujarnya setelah menjauhkan sumpit dari mulutnya.

Wajah Naruto berubah kaku seketika. Naruto sudah tahu mengenai hubungan Sakura dengan Gaara, karena itu ia agak ragu untuk mengganggu acara jalan bersama mereka.

"Err—" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, memikirkan alasan untuk membatalkan niatnya mengikuti Sakura hari ini, "—aku baru ingat aku ada acara, jadi aku tidak jadi ikut kalian, _deh_." Naruto menyengir kaku.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Naruto. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perilaku Naruto, jadi ia dapat dengan jelas tahu bahwa Naruto hanya beralasan karena tidak ingin mengganggunya dan Gaara. Mengangkat bahu sejenak, Sakura pun melanjutkan makan.

Mendesah panjang, Naruto mengangkat piring kotornya menuju tempat cuci piring seraya berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu hari ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jadi?"

Sasuke bertanya pertanyaan abstrak pada pemuda di hadapannya. Walau dengan mata tertutup, Sasuke tahu persis sang lawan bicara berada di sana.

"Yang kemarin," jawab Sai, sang lawan bicara, juga dengan jawaban yang sama-sama tidak begitu jelas dan menyisakan banyak tempat untuk mereka-reka.

Namun, menjadi seseorang yang cukup mirip, baik penampilan maupun ketenangan, dengan sang lawan bicara, Sasuke pun mengerti maksud dari Sai. Maka dari itu, lagi, layaknya kemarin, ia letakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju taman. Ia memiliki janji dengan Gaara untuk bertemu di taman yang dimaksud siang ini, tepatnya sepuluh menit lagi. Namun, entah mengapa Sakura tahu, pasti Gaara telah sampai lebih dulu di tempat yang dijanjikan. _Menjadi seorang Kazekage pastilah membutuhkan kebiasaan untuk tepat waktu agar dapat mendapatkan kepercayaan dari berbagai pihak, bukan? Dan seorang Kakashi adalah pengecualian_—rutuk Sakura dalam hati karena kesal Kakashi tidak pernah tepat waktu.

Masih dengan langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru, Sakura sedikit merapikan pakaiannya—bersiap-siap agar tidak tampak terlalu _dekil_ untuk sang Kazekage yang terhormat.

_Nah, betul, __'__kan?_—batin Sakura saat melihat Gaara telah duduk di bangku taman. Mempercepat larinya sejenak, Sakura pun berhenti tepat di depan _calon_- calon suaminya.

"Gaara-_san_," panggil Sakura dengan napas agak terengah. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya yang mulai jarang latihan sehingga berlari kecil saja membuatnya _ngos-ngosan_. "Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Sakura seraya membungkukkan badan serendah mungkin.

"Aa, tidak apa." Gaara pun lekas berdiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya menunjukkan tanda tidak keberatan. "Aku yang datang lebih cepat, bukan kau yang terlambat," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Tapi tetap saja, maaf." Sekali lagi, Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Aa. Duduklah," ucapnya mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Mengangguk cepat, Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Gaara. Yang jelas Gaara membuatnya merasa tenang, seolah dunia ini baik-baik saja adanya. Karena itu, Sakura pun menghela napasnya panjang, menandakan kerileksan yang ia dapat dari kehadiran sang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara tanpa menatap Sakura. Tatapan Gaara mengarah pada ibu-ibu yang tergopoh-gopoh mengejar anaknya yang sedang bermain _a la shinobi_ untuk memakan sesendok nasi yang ia sodorkan.

Sakura membuat catatan mental: Gaara mungkin memang telah menjadi orang yang berbeda dari ia sebelumnya, tetapi tampaknya kebiasaan Gaara untuk selalu lurus dan tembak langsung tidak berubah.

"Tunggu—hanya ingin klarifikasi." Sakura memiringkan duduknya menghadap Gaara. "_Jadi_ di sini maksud Gaara-_san_ adalah mengenai keputusan untuk melanjutkan perjodohan atau pertanyaan ingin jalan ke mana?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Gaara menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya lalu tersenyum sekali lagi. "Menurutmu?"

"Ng... kalau menurutku, karena Gaara-_san_ tadi tidak menatapku saat bertanya, sepertinya opsi pertama?" Sakura bertanya dengan agak kikuk. _Tidak salah__, '__kan?_—batin Sakura bertanya.

"_Aa_, benar. Jadi jawabanmu?" kini Gaara menatap Sakura seutuhnya. "Iya atau tidak?"

Sakura melihat kakinya tanda kebingungan. Entah mengapa kakinya yang kini dan memang selalu menapak di tanah terlihat jauh lebih menarik dari pada biasanya. "A-aku bingung," ucap Sakura masih menunduk.

"Bicara sambil berjalan mau?" tanya Gaara dengan senyuman kecil. Gaara kemudian melangkah maju sehingga Sakura mengikuti walau Sakura tidak tahu ke mana tujuannya.

"Aku masih bingung mengenai hal ini," ujarnya. "Sebenarnya aku sangat bersyukur ketika diputuskan bahwa yang dijodohkan denganku adalah Gaara-_san_, bukan laki-laki yang aku tidak kenal sama sekali." Sakura menarik napas, kini ia memainkan jemarinya yang saling terkait. "Tapi seperti yang Gaara-_san_ bilang, Gaara-_san_ adalah seorang Kazekage, yang berarti tidak mungkin Gaara-_san_ yang pindah dari Suna untuk tinggal denganku. Sedangkan, terdengar begitu berat bagiku untuk meninggalkan Konoha karena hal ini."

"—'_karena hal ini'_? Berarti kalau karena hal lain tidak apa?" Gaara menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya. Melihat sikap Sakura yang terlihat agak ragu karena mungkin takut menyakiti hatinya membuat Gaara berpikir bahwa Sakura benar-benar orang yang baik.

"Bukan begitu." Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan lidahnya kelu. "Tapi iya, memang begitu. Tapi juga tidak begitu. Aaahh—" Sakura mendadak menghentikan langkahnya lalu memegang lengan Gaara agar langkah pemuda itu juga ikut terhenti. "—maaf." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya beberapa saat yang lalu aku dan yang lain sempat membicarakan untuk meninggalkan desa, dan rasanya saat itu meninggalkan desa adalah hal yang tidak terlalu penting." Sakura mendongak menatap Gaara dengan tatapan pasrah. "Tetapi entah kenapa kalau meninggalkan desa dengan alasan perjodohan ini dan bersama denganmu di Suna, aku merasa—" Sakura merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kata apa yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Gaara tersenyum menatap Sakura. Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya. "Untuk pertama kalinya kau bicara denganku seperti itu," ujarnya dengan tersenyum. Melihat wajah Sakura yang kebingungan Gaara pun menjelaskan maksudnya, "tadi kau bilang '_denganmu_', biasanya kau akan bilang '_dengan Gaara_-san'." Gaara kemudian menepuk tangan Sakura yang menyentuh lengannya, "dan untuk pertama kali kau berani menyentuhku."

Mata Sakura membulat, ia terkejut Gaara memerhatikannya seperti itu. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu pipinya terasa hangat saat ini. Belum ada pemuda yang memerhatikannya seperti itu selain Naruto dan Kakashi—mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Sakura merasa kalimat yang Gaara sampaikan amatlah penting untuknya hingga membuat pipinya merona. Selanjutnya yang Sakura dengar hanyalah kalimat, "Mungkin kau harus mencoba _mampir _ke Suna, siapa tahu itu dapat membuatmu sedikit mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sana," dan senyuman Gaara yang sekarang entah mengapa memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar atas menghangatnya sang pipi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"BOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto berteriak di ruang Hokage. Duduk di jendela kantor tersebut ternyata tidak cukup membuat Naruto tenang. Matanya kini menyipit pada Kakashi yang masih saja mengerjakan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya. "Kakashi, aku bosan. Suuuummmmpaahhh!" Naruto mulai bersikap kekanakkan.

Tidak suka perkataannya tidak digubris, Naruto pun berjalan ke meja kerja Kakashi dan membalikkan berkas yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Aku bosan, tolong aku kalau tidak aku mati. _Dattebayo_!" Naruto menaruh tangannya di kedua bahu Kakashi seraya memandangnya penuh keyakinan.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan muka bosan. "Kau mau aku apakan? Mau aku kasih misi la—"

"—MAUUU!" Naruto pun loncat kegirangan. "Beri aku misi _rank_—"

"—D. Kau kuberi misi _rank_ D." Kakashi langsung membuka lacinya untuk mencari gulungan misi yang ia maksud.

"Tidak mauuu! Aku maunya A, ayolah," rengek Naruto. "Lagi pula ini salahmu, harusnya kau jangan menjodohkan Sakura, kalau Sakura tidak bersama Gaara aku kan bisa bersamanya dan—"

"—terus berharap?" Kakashi menyela Naruto dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Kalau Sakura tidak dijodohkan, kau akan terus berharap, 'kan?"

Naruto tersentak lalu terdiam. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. Mulutnya terbuka untuk melawan apa yang Kakashi katakan, tetapi gagal. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan untuk mengelak dari ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"Aha, ketemu!" Kakashi membaca ulang gulungan misi di tangannya, memastikan tidak salah mengambil. "Nah, jadi, ini misimu." Kakashi memberikan gulungan misi tersebut pada Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto pun mengambil gulungan tersebut walau masih dengan menunduk.

"Kakashi, aku rela untuk mencoba melepaskan perasaanku karena aku tahu Sakura tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai Sasuke. Tapi—" Naruto merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat.

"—kalau pada akhirnya Sakura dapat melepaskan perasaannya untuk Sasuke karena seorang Gaara—" ya, sekalipun ini adalah seorang Gaara, seorang teman yang juga begitu penting untuknya, yang begitu Naruto harapkan kebahagiaannya, "—aku merasa—" Naruto mencengkram baju di bagian dadanya kencang.

"—sesak."

.

Yang dapat Kakashi lihat selanjutnya adalah Naruto yang berjalan keluar ruangannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Bahu pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu terlihat begitu _lelah_. Seolah dunianya telah diambil darinya sekalipun ia telah menangis dan meraung sekeras mungkin agar dunia itu masih ada di dalam rengkuhannya.

Kakashi tahu betul bagaimana Naruto selalu berpikir kalau Sakura akan selalu berada di sisinya. Kakashi tahu betul bagaimana Naruto mencintai Sakura, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari rasa cinta Sakura pada Sasuke. Kakashi sendiri dapat membayangkan rasa _sesak_ yang Naruto rasakan kini. Bahkan, walau ia tidak merasakan langsung, walau hanya dengan membayangkan, dadanya kini terasa begitu penuh akan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai—ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto pada kenyataannya.

"Bahkan saat kita sudah terkumpul kita tidak benar-benar sepenuhnya bahagia."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto berdiri di atap rumah yang terbuat dari genteng bata merah. Ia berjalan perlahan, mengikuti Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang jalan berdampingan—begitu pun dengan matanya yang terus mengikuti Sakura dan Gaara.

Misinya telah selesai, ia telah membantu paman-paman di pasar untuk mengangkat barang jualannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti gunung. Bukan masalah besar baginya, beda dengan sang paman yang sudah cenderung lebih cocok untuk dipanggil kakek.

Mata Naruto menatap Sakura yang tertawa karena Gaara. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura tertawa, karena setahunya Gaara tidak mungkin membuat lelucon.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura-_chan_ tertawa_?—Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasa cukup sering membuat Sakura tertawa dan itu bukan alasan untuk Sakura dapat jatuh cinta pada Gaara dibanding padanya.

"Hh..." Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. _Tidak tidak! Tidak boleh begini_—batin Naruto meraung karena sikapnya yang kini sama sekali tidak baik menurutnya. Kalau memang, Gaara adalah orang yang tepat untuk Sakura dapat melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, bukankah seharusnya ia mendukungnya?

Naruto kembali melihat Sakura dan Gaara, memerhatikan mereka hingga menyadari senyuman Sakura pada Gaara berbeda dari senyuman yang biasa Sakura berikan padanya.

Lagi, hatinya terasa _sesak_.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidak memerhatikan mereka berdua lagi—setidaknya sampai hatinya sendiri merasa tenang. Naruto berjongkok, menundukkan kepala seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. "Pada akhirnya, tetap bukan aku, 'kan, Sakura-_chan_?" ujarnya miris.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Jadi, maaf baru sempet update *gali kubur*

Okay, ada masukan? Komentar? Saran?

—_**review?**_

[story only: 1980 words]


	11. SEBELAS

**Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. This fict made by my editor's help, **Hikanzakura**.

.

.

Sasuke membuka mata pada pagi itu. Seperti biasa, ia _belum _dapat melihat warna (Naruto tetap bersikeras bahwa ia hanya _belum _dapat melihat warna, bukan _tidak _dapat). Jangankan melihat warna, melihat siluet saja sudah susah payah—tapi Sasuke diam-diam sangat bersyukur ia sudah mulai dapat melihat siluet orang atau bayangan. Bahkan dengan pribadi Sasuke yang tidak dapat dibilang _terang _pun sebuah kegelapan total pada pengelihatan masih terasa terlalu banyak.

Mata Sasuke terarah pada sebuah siluet tubuh yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi, baru saja keluar sepertinya. Memperhatikan lebih lekat, Sasuke lalu menyadari bahwa siluet itu adalah tubuh wanita—yang berarti adalah Sakura—yang terlihat begitu ramping—

—_tunggu_—Sasuke tercekat. Sakura baru keluar dari kamar mandi-_nya_?

Aroma segar sabun miliknya tiba-tiba menyerbak dalam ruangan (entah tiba-tiba menyerbak atau sudah ada di sana sejak tadi tetapi baru ia sadari). Sasuke terhentak atas kesadaran Sakura baru saja mandi di kamar mandi-_nya_.

Dengan cepat, ia tutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya—

"—dasar bodoh, pakai bajumu!—" —_kalau Naruto melihat bagaimana?_

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Sasuke yang terdiam terpaku karena asyik berpikir kini tersadar. Mengedipkan mata kebingungan, Sakura pun berkata, "_Eh_? Aku dari tadi pakai baju, kok."

_...dor!_

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar penuturan Sakura. Memangnya siapa yang bilang Sakura keluar kamar mandi tidak pakai baju, <em>huh<em>? Lagi, Sasuke merasa wajahnya menghangat.

_Apa-apaan—_batinnya dalam hati, entah untuk apa.

Dituduh tidak memakai baju oleh lawan jenis mau tidak mau membuat Sakura kepikiran juga—tak terkecuali bagi lawan jenis yang mengalami kebutaan sementara. Sakura melihat tubuhnya sendiri dari atas ke bawah, memastikan ia benar-benar memakai baju.

_Tuh, 'kan_—batinnya setelah ia memastikan ia memakai baju. Memakai baju yang biasa ia pakai sih tidak, tepatnya ia memakai kaos agak ketat dan celana pendek dengan roknya yang biasa. Bukannya ia sengaja pakai yang ketat, lho. Hanya saja setelah ini ia akan memakai jaket sebagai luaran, jadi lebih nyaman kalau kaus yang ia pakai adalah yang agak ketat.

"Emm, maaf aku memakai kamar mandimu. Sai bangunnya lebih pagi, jadi kamar mandi kamarku dipakai olehnya," jelas Sakura untuk sedikit menetralisir suasana yang kaku. Sakura segera melampirkan handuknya di bahu dan berjalan ke lemari baju Sasuke, mengambilkan baju untuknya seraya bergumam 'kita harus beli baju untukmu sepertinya', dan menaruhnya di meja dekat kamar mandi.

"Bajumu sudah kutaruh di atas meja biasa, aku siapkan sarapan dulu di bawah—"

—_Blam_—

—ujarnya sebelum berlalu.

Sasuke masih termangu di tempat. Masih agak malu mengatakan sesuatu yang dipikir-pikir memang sangat memalukan—apalagi itu adalah kesalahpahaman. Ulang, ke-**salah**_**-**_pahaman. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang memiliki gengsi seagung matahari tidak biasa melakukan kesalahan, tidak biasa pula ia dalam mengakui kesalahan.

_Ini hanya masalah sepele_—batinnya menghibur dirinya sendiri. Berdiri dari duduknya, Sasuke pun tanpa sengaja menyentuh kaki Naruto yang saat tidur memang sangat berantakan. "Bangun," perintahnya seraya menendang kaki Naruto agak keras, membuat sang empunya bergelinding menjauh (tidak terbangun, tentu saja). Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan Naruto yang tidak bangun, _toh_ tujuan utamanya hanya menendang—mencari kambing hitam, bukan untuk benar-benar membangunkan.

Berjalan dengan sedikit malas-malasan, Sasuke pun masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Gaara!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari menuruni tangga. Tangannya segera menemukan pundak Gaara untuk merangkulnya kuat. Bukannya Naruto tidak menghormati Gaara sebagai Kazekage, tetapi ia kini tengah menghadapi Gaara sebagai seorang teman baik, bukan sebagai <em>shinobi<em> dan Kazekage.

Gaara tidak pernah keberatan Naruto menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sebagai seorang teman yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto, Gaara sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang memang selalu supel dan ramai. Namun, menjadi dirinya yang memang bukan orang yang ramai, Gaara pun hanya merespon dengan senyuman lalu duduk di bangku yang telah Sakura siapkan untuknya.

Sasuke turun tidak lama setelah Gaara duduk di bangkunya. Tidak seperti Naruto yang menyapa Gaara, Sasuke mengabaikannya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan mata tertutup—sudah hapal di luar kepala cara berjalan dari kamarnya menuju bangku makannya.

Ketika Sakura meletakkan mangkuk nasi terakhir di atas meja, Sai pun menyusul dengan meletakkan panci panas di tengah meja—sup ayam dengan kaldu kental yang langsung membuat Naruto terangsang kelenjar liurnya. "Makan yang hangat-hangat, habis makan kita keluar mengantar kepulangan Gaara-_san_ ke Suna," ujar Sakura seraya duduk di bangkunya. "Terima kasih, Sai," bisik Sakura ketika Sai duduk di sampingnya. Sai pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Loh? Gaara pulang hari ini?" Ekspresi Naruto pun berubah lesu. "Kita belum sempat latihan bersama, lho," ucapnya dengan ekspresi cemberut andalannya.

"_Aa_, maaf, tapi aku harus cepat-cepat pulang," ujarnya meminta maaf. "Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum ketika Sakura meletakkan mangkuk kecil sup yang ia ciduk dari panci di atas meja.

"Yaahhh..." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Makanya kita mengantar Gaara-_san_ sampai gerbang setelah sarapan, agar kau bisa ngobrol dengan Gaara-_san_ sejenak. Kan lumayan," jelas Sakura seraya mengambilkan sup untuk Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Setelahnya?" Sai membuka mulut seraya menunduk kala Sakura memberikan mangkuk sup bagiannya. Sudut mata Sai tertuju pada Sasuke yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan di atas meja saat ini.

"Emm... kurang tahu, kita pikirkan nanti. Yang jelas sehabis makan kita _semua _mengantarkan Gaara-_san_ ke gerbang, setelah itu lihat nanti saja—" Sakura pun duduk di bangkunya ketika selesai memberikan mangkuk sup dan memastikan lauk sudah tertata dengan rapih, "—_itadakimasu_!"

Sai menyumpit daging dan memasukkannya ke mulut seraya masih menatap Sasuke. Saat Sakura mengatakan 'semua', berarti Sasuke juga masuk dalam daftar orang yang mengantarkan Gaara. Sasuke tidak bodoh, Sai tahu betul itu, karena itu pasti Sasuke mengerti ia pun harus mengantar Gaara. Yang tidak Sai mengerti adalah—

—_Sasuke-_san_ tidak menolak, _eh_?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Sai berjalan dalam diam. Berjalan berdampingan, layaknya anak kembar. Tapi <em>toh<em> Sasuke maupun Sai tidak keberatan—tepatnya _sudah_ tidak keberatan. Bergaul dengan satu sama lain (walaupun hanya sebatas duduk dalam diam bersama) membuat satu-sama lain cukup merasa nyaman. Kala memejamkan mata saat latihan pernapasan Sasuke maupun Sai dapat merasakan aura ketenangan yang sulit didapatkan—katakan dari Sakura dan Naruto (bagi Sai) serta Suigetsu dan Karin (bagi Sasuke).

Untuk mengatakan mereka berteman memang masih jauh di depan mata, hubungan mereka tidak serumit pertemanan. _Hanya merasa nyaman_—hal yang mereka berdua ulangi dalam hati mereka, _ya_, bahkan dalam hati pun mereka sepikiran.

Sasuke dan Sai masih berjalan dalam diam—sesekali Sai memang membuka mulut untuk mengatakan "Lima langkah di depan ada kucing bertengkar" atau "pada langkah ketiga kaki kirimu akan menginjak genangan air", sedangkan Sasuke hanya akan diam atau menjawab "Aa," saat peringatan Sai benar-benar informatif. Sai dan Sasuke sama-sama tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah dapat melihat—walau masih dengan sangat _amat_ rabun, tetapi kebiasaan Sai dalam mengarahkan Sasuke cukup sulit dihilangkan, dan tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, ia pun terbiasa mengandalkan Sai dalam mengarahkan jalan. Karena itu Sasuke selalu memejamkan matanya jika bersama dengan Sai, _toh_ akan diarahkan olehnya.

Sasuke dan Sai masih tetap berjalan dalam diam, kontras dengan tiga orang di depan yang memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan (terutama dua orang di pinggir—Naruto dan Sakura, satu orang di tengah, Gaara, hanya diam mendengarkan).

Sai menatap tiga orang di depan sepanjang perjalanan dengan heran. Entah mengapa tidak ada rasa iri di hatinya saat melihat mereka bertiga berbincang—berbeda jika orang ketiga tersebut adalah Sasuke—Sai sedikit mengerling Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Sai menyimpulkan dalam hati bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Sakura dengan Gaara mungkin hanya hubungan dangkal—setidaknya tidak sedalam hubungan mereka dengan orang yang kini berjalan di sampingnya, sehingga tidak cukup untuk membuat Sai iri. Sai kembali mereka-reka dan terheran sedalam apa hubungan mereka bertiga—sekali lagi Sai mengerling pada Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

Selain rasa iri yang Sai miliki untuk Sasuke, ia pun cukup tertarik dengannya. Di luar konteks masa lalunya yang akan membuatnya cukup senang jika diizinkan untuk mempelajari, Sai merasa pribadi Sasuke bahkan lebih kompleks dari masa lalunya. Sasuke bukan orang yang berisik, tapi ia pun tidak pendiam, seseorang yang polos dan jahat di saat yang bersamaan. Jika sikap Naruto adalah sikap yang begitu _gamblang_ hingga menjadi rumit dan sikap Sakura adalah sikap yang begitu naif hingga menjadi rumit pula, sikap seorang Sasuke adalah sikap yang begitu kompleks, hingga menjadi jauh lebih rumit dari yang lainnya—Sai merasa sedikit pusing dengan penjelasan di otaknya sendiri.

Menghela napas panjang, Sai melanjutkan kegiatannya melangkah di samping Sasuke dalam diam menuju gerbang desa. Hubungan mereka hanya _sebatas _rasa nyaman, percaya, dan ketertarikan. Tiga poin tersebut tentu belum cukup untuk menyebut mereka sepasang teman—_err... _betul, kan?

.

.

* * *

><p>"Terus sekarang kita ke mana, Sakura-<em>chan<em>? Pulang?" tanya Naruto seusai melepas kepulangan Gaara. Kedua tangannya bersilang di atas kepala, khas dirinya. Mata Naruto terfokus pada Sakura yang tengah memegang dagu berpikir.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita beli baju? Aku rasa Sasuke butuh baju baru, kan? Baju dari Sai kurang, baju darimu terlalu cerah, baju dari Kakashi sensei sudah kusam. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto yang ditanyai hanya berkedip-kedip bingung sebelum berpikir mengenai tawaran Sakura.

Tangannya kini bersilang di dada, "hm... betul juga,sih. Tapi sepertinya beli baju untuk Sasuke juga tidak terlalu sulit, kan? Cukup cari kaus warna gelap polos, lalu tinggal kita beli selusin—sama semua, selesai," ujar Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidah.

Sai menunduk menahan cengiran setengah mati. Tunggu, Sai memang bukan orang yang mudah tertawa, tapi ucapan Naruto entah mengapa terdengar lucu sekali di telinganya. Sasuke mendesis sinis.

.

.

* * *

><p>"JAKET INI KEREN SEKALI, <em>DATTEBAYO!<em>" pekik Naruto pada siang itu. Sontak seluruh pengunjung toko menoleh menatapnya. Nah, kan, Naruto memang tidak pernah tenang. Jaket parasut berwarna oranye kini ada di tangannya, Naruto menatap penuh kagum.

"Beli saja," sambar Sai yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan tangan memegang dagu.

Naruto langsung membalik badan menatap Sai dan segera memakai jaket tersebut. "Aku bagus tidak pakai ini? Bagus, kan? Kan?" kekeh Naruto senang.

Di sisi lain toko, Sakura sedang sibuk memikirkan jaket mana yang bagus untuk Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti Sakura sedari tadi.

"Pilih saja satu," ujar Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Sakura benar-benar telah lama mencari jaket mana yang bagus untuk Sasuke tetapi sedari tadi tidak ketemu yang Sakura harapkan. Bukannya tidak ada jaket yang cocok untuk Sasuke, sebenarnya seluruh jaket di sini sangat cocok untuk Sasuke—mengingat wajah Sasuke yang pakai apa pun tetap saja tampan. Namun Sakura berharap ada jaket yang benar-benar cocok untuknya, bukan hanya tampan biasa, kalau bisa luar biasa.

"Nah!" ujar Sakura saat menemukan jaket berwarna merah dengan bagian lengan terdapat garis hitam. "Coba pakai," ujar Sakura seraya memakaikan jaket tersebut pada Sasuke—yang entah mengapa pasrah saat dipakaikan jaket secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, menatap Sasuke dengan jaket yang menurutnya cocok untuk Sasuke. Mulut Sakura agak menganga menatap Sasuke.

"WHOA! SASUKE!" teriak Naruto yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Naruto menatap Sasuke takjub. "Kalau aku gay, aku pasti mengejarmu," Naruto mendesis takjub, "kau tampan sekali."

Sai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto, tetapi mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Naruto.

"Cih," respon Sasuke singkat. Ia sebal bukan main karena ucapan Naruto, tetapi ia belum bisa membuka jaket ini. Sakura bahkan belum menyuarakan pendapatnya atas jaket yang Sasuke kenakan. Sedikit ada kekecewaan di hatinya karena tidak dapat bercermin—tepatnya tidak dapat melihat.

"Bagus," ujar Sakura yang sebenarnya lebih ingin mengatakan tampan, keren, luar biasa, dan sejenisnya. "Aku pikir kau hanya bagus dengan warna biru tua," gumam Sakura.

"Warna merah bagus untuknya," tambah Sai dengan memegang dagu. Seharian di toko baju membuatnya entah mengapa lebih kritis terhadap baju-baju.

"PFFT—" Naruto menahan ketawa, "—sejak kapan kau jadi komentator baju!" Dan tawa Naruto pun membeludak bersamaan dengan tinjuan pelan Naruto pada lengan Sai, yang segera diikuti dengan tawa dari Sakura.

Sai pun menggaruk pipinya kikuk, agak malu ditertawakan.

Dan Sasuke? Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya dalam diam. Kali ini benar-benar merasa sebal karena tidak dapat melihat dirinya sendiri—cukup penasaran sebagus apa dirinya dalam jaket ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Paman... aku mau menambah…" ucap Naruto putus asa dengan kepala tergeletak di meja. Semangkuk ramen di hadapannya yang baru saja ia lahap habis itu tidak memiliki pengaruh apa pun pada rasa laparnya. Tapi masalahnya— "…aku tapi tidak punya uang lagi…" tambahnya.<p>

"Makanya, kalau beli jaket jangan yang mahal-mahal," kekeh Sakura geli. "Hitung-hitung untukmu diet, Naruto. Jadi lambungmu istirahat dulu hari ini," ucapnya sebelum menyumpit ramen untuk masuk ke mulutnya.

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, tempat klasik untuk mereka berkumpul. Di awali dengan hanya Naruto yang sering main ke sini, di susul dengan Sakura dan Sasuke serta Kakashi yang membuntuti—ketika Sasuke pergi maka hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang bermain ke sini. Namun, kedatangan Sai membuat mereka kembali bermain bertiga, kali ini Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai. Dan kini, ketika Sasuke kembali, mereka makan berempat.

Naruto menatap ketiga temannya yang tengah makan masih dengan kepala tergeletak di meja. Mau tidak mau ada rasa bahagia di hatinya saat itu, terselip di rasa sedihnya karena hanya makan sedikit.

Hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Naruto. Bukan hanya karena berbelanja tadi, melainkan juga karena mereka seharian bersama. Benar-benar full satu hari tidak terpisahkan, berawal dari pagi mengantar Gaara, hingga berbelanja setelahnya, lalu kini makan pada sore yang menyenangkan bersama, lagi. Tentu saja, nanti mereka pulang pun bersama—mereka serumah, kan?

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan lemas. Hatinya rasanya senang bukan main bersamaan perutnya rasanya tersiksa bukan main.

"Ini." Teuchi meletakkan dua buah mangkuk ramen di hadapan Naruto yang tergolek lemas. "Kau beruntung sekali, ada orang baik hati yang mentraktirmu dua mangkuk."

"WHOA!" Naruto memekik senang seraya bertepuk tangan. "Siapa siapa? Kenapa dia baik sekali? Astaga!"

"Orangnya minta dirahasiakan," tambah Teuchi sebelum melayani pelanggan selanjutnya.

Naruto sontak berdiri tegak. "SIAPA PUN YANG MENTRAKTIRKU INI, AKAN KUDOAKAN KAU BAHAGIA SEUMUR HIDUPMU DAN PUNYA ANAK YANG BANYAAAK!" teriak Naruto seraya melebarkan tangan yang mendapatkan kekehan dari beberapa orang yang ada di sana.

Nah, walau tiga mangkuk tidak terlalu cukup untuknya, tapi ini masih lebih baik dari pada hanya makan satu mangkuk.

Dan Naruto pun segera melahap ramen tersebut bulat-bulat.

* * *

><p>Sai mengerling pada Sasuke yang tengah makan di sebelahnya. Nah, Sai tahu kok itu yang menraktir Naruto—Sasuke. Sai duduk di sebelahnya, jadi sudah pasti dia mendengar Sasuke meminta pada Paman Teuchi untuk memberikan dua mangkuk lagi untuk Naruto.<p>

Sai jamin jika ia bertanya pasti jawaban Sasuke adalah "agar dia tidak berisik."

Tapi masa, sih? Bukannya karena Naruto tadi lemas makanya bicaranya jadi pelan-pelan begitu? Sai masih mengerling heran pada Sasuke.

Betul, kan, Sasuke itu kompleks. Sikapnya seolah tidak suka, tapi pada beberapa kesempatan ia bisa begitu manis—walau ia pasti marah saat dibilang manis. Wah, Sai merasa sudah sangat hebat karena bisa membaca sikap Sasuke.

Sai mengangkat bahunya, memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Anggap saja Sasuke sikapnya memang cuek dan menyebalkan, tapi dalam hatinya dia sudah bisa menerima mereka kembali—_eh, apa memang begitu, ya?_

Dan Sai pun merasa pusing karena berpikir terlalu banyak.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

Maaf ya updatenya lama huhu sibuk dan gak ada inspirasi. Nah, saran, masukan, kritik diterima dengan lapang. Anonymous review always disabled.

_Review?_

[**story only:** 2419 words]


	12. DUA BELAS

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**.**

.

.

Malam itu cukup dingin, lebih dingin dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Biasanya malam di Konoha tidak sedingin ini, mungkin karena musim gugur akan segera datang maka tiupan angin lebih hebat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Berada di dalam kamar, di dalam selimut, Sasuke masih menemukan malam ini sangatlah dingin.

Maka dari itu, ia bangun dari tidurnya, menggaruk kepala merasa kesal karena tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Pikirannya memutar memori atas sebuah jaket yang baru ia beli beberapa hari lalu bersama yang lainnya, terpikir untuk memakai jaket tersebut untuk malam ini—menggunakan jaket itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Bibirnya tertarik saat mengingat pujian Naruto dan Sai mengenai betapa tampannya ia memakai jaket itu.

Tersadar, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari hal yang ia mulai sukai. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya asal-asalan.

"_Kuso—_"

—Sasuke Uchiha mulai menyadari bahwa ia mulai jatuh ke dalam kesenangan yang terlarang untuknya tenggelam dalam.

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Sakura tersontak bangun dari dunia mimpinya. Chakra Sasuke tidak berada dalam ruangan yang seharusnya, ia panik setengah mati. Menoleh ke kanan, ia menyadari Sai menatapnya dalam diam, tampaknya Sai pun menyadari bahwa Sasuke <em>bergerak<em>. Namun, setelah mencoba tenang, Sakura menemukan chakra Sasuke berada di sekitar ruang tengah—mungkin dapur. Maka dari itu, Sakura tersenyum pada Sai sebagai pertanda bahwa hal itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Biar kususul, kau tidur saja, Sai," ujar Sakura pada pemuda yang tidur dalam futon yang terpisah dengan futonnya tersebut.

Sakura berdiri, mulai beranjak keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga untuk melihat Sasuke duduk di meja makan.

"Tak pernah lengah, huh?" Sasuke menyeringai dalam kalimatnya.

Sakura menyadari sepenuhnya itu bukanlah kalimat pujian. Hal yang aneh untuk Sakura karena perubahan sikap Sasuke—tepatnya kembalinya sikap Sasuke—seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa terbangun—"

"—urusanmu?" potong Sasuke terhadap pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura menautkan alis, tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat Sasuke menjadi berada di dalam suasana hati yang buruk begitu.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya pada anak tangga terakhir. "Aku tidak akan mencoba kabur sekarang," ucap Sasuke sebelum terkekeh pahit, "memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan orang buta?"

Sakura bersumpah ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke malam itu.

.

.

"Sasuke mana?" Sakura, dengan celemek biru yang ia kenakan, bertanya pada Naruto yang menuruni tangga dengan menguap.

Ritual mereka—tepatnya sarapan pagi mereka kembali dilakukan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda karena Sakura tak kunjung menemukan Sasuke turun dari kamarnya. Sai masih membantunya, Naruto masih turun dengan muka bantalnya, tapi tetap saja berbeda.

"Hngg..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi dia bilang, sih, akan turun nanti. Dia sudah mandi, kok." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja makan. "Waaa! Pasti enak! Kita makan duluan, ya? Aku luaapaarrr!" kekeh Naruto yang tanpa menunggu persetujuan segera memasukkan sumpit berisi makanan ke mulutnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto tersebut. Makanannya dihargai, tentu saja ia merasa senang. Namun, beberapa saat setelahnya senyuman itu memudar, matanya mengerling pada tangga, berharap pemuda yang ia tunggu segera turun dan memakan sarapannya.

.

.

"Kau sudah bisa melihat?" Sai membuka mulut, bertanya pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini sedang _melihat _ke luar melalui jendela kamar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana, sedangkan matanya melihat ke arah pemuda itu _melihat_.

Jujur saja, ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan di sini, di kamar Sasuke dan Naruto, untuk lebih rincinya. Yang ia tahu tadi Sasuke tidak turun untuk sarapan—dan Sakura akan mengantarkan makanan untuk Sasuke namun ia selak—karena entah mengapa ia ingin saja ia yang mengantarkan makanan pada Sasuke. Aneh, 'kan? Tetapi semua orang memang selalu mengatakan ia aneh, jadi biarlah ia bertingkah aneh—walau ia tidak tahu ia aneh di sebelah mananya.

Masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan Naruto, yang pertama Sai lihat adalah Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jendela kamar. Sai pun berdiri di sebelah Sasuke setelah meletakkan sarapan Sasuke di samping futon beserta meja kecil untuk makan. Mengerling pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Sai mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa raut wajah Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal (walau memang Sai belum terlalu percaya diri untuk mengatakan ia mengenal Sasuke).

"Kalau kepalamu lurus begitu, kau hanya melihat atap-atap rumah penduduk desa. Tapi kalau kau melihat ke kanan, kau baru bisa melihat Gunung Hokage dan di kiri ada gerbang. Setidaknya dua hal itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibandingkan atap-atap rumah," ujar Sai panjang lebar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan hal-hal tersebut. Nah, belakangan Sai tidak terlalu mengenal dirinya—walau ia menikmati dirinya yang baru.

Sai menoleh pada Sasuke dan kembali mengernyit karena Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun sebagai jawaban dari omongannya yang menurutnya sangat panjang. Sai memiringkan kepalanya seraya menggaruk pipinya lagi, berpikir apakah ada yang salah dengan yang ia katakan. Namun, memutuskan mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri, Sai pun memu—

"—apa warna cat kamar ini?"

Sai menoleh cepat pada Sasuke, berpikir apa ia baru saja salah mendengar atau memang Sasuke bertanya. Karena menurut buku yang ia baca, orang yang butuh waktu sendiri tidak akan mengajak interaksi orang di sekitarnya—karena ia butuh waktu benar-benar sendiri. Apalagi bertanya berarti butuh jawaban, yang berarti orang di sekitarnya tidak dapat pergi. Namun, sepertinya ia harus kembali bekerja, kan?

Bekerja sebagai _mata_.

.

.

Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Sai berjalan menuruni tangga, ia merasa begitu lega. Lega bukan main—lega tak terkira. Agaknya ucapan dingin Sasuke dini hari tadi (ataukah tengah malam?) membuat Sakura sangat berpikir keras tentang apa yang salah, belum lagi fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak turun untuk makan.

Sakura masih berdiri di dapur. Naruto sudah pergi entah ke mana karena katanya ada urusan dan Sakura masih berada di lantai dasar—padahal sarapan sudah usai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Biasanya Sakura akan ke lantai atas dan beres-beres kamar—masalahnya jika ia ke lantai atas tadi, ia tidak tahu dapat menahan diri atau tidak memasuki kamar Sasuke dan bertanya apa yang salah dengannya—

—hal ini membuat Sakura merenung tentang bagaimana satu kalimat dari Sasuke dapat mengganggu pikirannya sehebat ini.

Tangan Sakura memegang teko berisi air hangat karena ia baru saja hendak membuat ocha untuk menenangkan diri—tapi kini tangannya terdiam di tempat, terabaikan karena mata Sakura dan pikirannya sedang terarah pada pemuda yang menuruni tangga dengan menutup mata. Kedua tangan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kantung celana, sama persis dengan gestur pemuda itu kala mereka masih kecil hingga remaja. Tak banyak berubah, _eh_?

Sakura sejenak memindahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya—kedataran wajah mereka mirip, eh? Seperti saudara. Bedanya pemuda yang memiliki kulit lebih pucat itu—Sai, lebih banyak berbicara. Walau memang Sai berbicara dengan nada yang masih terdengar tanpa intonasi berarti. Sakura menemukan ujung bibirnya tertarik melihat dua orang serupa namun tak identik tersebut. Sai sibuk berbicara (yang Sakura dengarkan adalah menjelaskan bagaimana ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang—bahkan Sakura mendengar kalimat "—dapur banyak perlengkapan masak, Sakura-san sedang memerhatikan kita, sofa berwarna—" yang refleks membuat Sakura menunduk malu).

Telinga Sakura masih siaga mendengar. Sakura tak dapat menghentikan rasa penasarannya atas bagaimana Sasuke tidak terlihat terganggu dengan penjelasan Sai yang tanpa henti. Jika Naruto atau ia yang berbicara—Kakashi pun juga begitu, akan ada mimik tidak sabar di wajah Sasuke. Walau tidak begitu jelas, tapi dapat kau bedakan jika kau sudah dua tahun lebih mengenalnya. Sedangkan dengan Sai? Sedikit pun tak ada. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata, memasukkan tangan ke saku, dan mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan Sai, seolah ucapan Sai adalah penjelasan misi yang harus ia kuasai.

Merasa terganggu? Sedikit. Tentu Sakura merasa terganggu tentang bagaimana Sai dapat diterima begitu baik oleh Sasuke sedangkan dirinya tidak. Namun, ia merasa cukup senang karena Sai memang perlu teman untuk belajar bicara—berekspresi dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya dalam bentuk kata-kata, dan Sasuke pun perlu belajar untuk mendengar, menjadi lebih sabar. Dan bagaimana kedua pemuda serupa namun tak identik tersebut berinteraksi agaknya membuat Sakura merasa tenang—dan lucu untuk dipandang.

Mulut Sakura sempat terbuka sesaat untuk bertanya apakah Sasuke sudah makan atau belum, tapi ia tutup lagi sepasang bibirnya—karena mungkin, kalimatnya akan merusak suasana.

Melihat punggung Sasuke dan Sai berjalan menuju halaman belakang, Sakura pun segera membuat ocha untuk dirinya, lalu berjalan ke lantai atas. _Beres-beres kamar!_—batinnya riang.

.

.

Seusai membereskan kamarnya dan Sai, Sakura pun membereskan kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua futon tergeletak di lantai. Yang satu terlipat rapih yang satu tergelar berantakan. Sakura hanya menghela napas maklum pada tingkah kawan pemilik futon berantakan tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Sakura segera merapihkannya sekaligus merapihkan beberapa hal lain yang menurutnya kurang pantas. Memang Sakura bukan pembantu di sini, ia tahu, tapi ia juga tahu jelas bahwa ia satu-satunya perempuan—dan mengikuti insting, Sakura setidaknya harus membereskan seisi rumah mereka seminggu sekali saat ia cuti, seperti hari ini.

Mengelap keringat tipis pada keningnya, Sakura menghela napas lega. Rapih sudah kamar Sasuke dan Naruto—atau kamar Naruto dan Sasuke, Sakura tidak tahu nama siapa yang harus disebutkan lebih dahulu karena sekalipun tidak penting untuk dibahas, tapi baginya itu cukup penting untuk dipikirkan—entah untuk apa. Sakura kini berjalan ke pinggir jendela yang terbuka, dan membukanya lebih lebar.

Perumahan, Gunung Hokage, dan gerbang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari jendela tersebut. Sakura sengaja memilih kamar yang lain untuk menjadi kamarnya—dengan harapan ketika Sasuke sudah dapat melihat, Sasuke dapat melihat perumahan Konoha dan mungkin akan merasa senang karenanya. Namun, agaknya kala Sakura melirik gerbang, ia merasa khawatir. Khawatir salah satu hal pertama yang Sasuke dapatkan ketika dapat melihat adalah keberadaan gerbang—yang mana mungkin mengakibatkan Sasuke untuk ingin melarikan diri—pergi _lagi_.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik udara segar dari jendela dalam.

_Srek_.

Sakura menoleh untuk menemukan Sasuke berdiri di pintu. "Ah, maaf," ujar Sakura cepat, merasa tidak sopan karena berada terlalu lama di kamar orang lain. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri—karena Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapannya, pun tidak menunjukan gestur yang menjawab ucapan maafnya.

Dan Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, dalam diam.

Sakura berpikir keras ke mana Sai saat ini. Setahunya dan seharusnya Sai menemani Sasuke seharian—karena saat sarapan pun Sai mengatakan ia tidak ada kegiatan. Pikiran Sakura mengenai Sai menguap seketika saat Sasuke berhenti berjalan—berhenti tepat sebelum Sasuke menabrak jendela. Kadang (contohnya saat ini) Sakura ingin sekali tahu sejauh mana Sasuke mengetahui keadaan rumah mereka—banyaknya langkah untuk sampai kamar mandi, tinggi tangga, arah menuju pintu keluar, apa saja yang Sasuke ketahui, sejauh apa, sedetil apa.

Sibuk dengan rangkaian pikirannya membuat Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke di sebelahnya—melihat sisi kiri wajah Sasuke dengan sempurna dari posisinya kini. Tangan Sakura berkedut—tergelitik untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke dari kening hingga dagu, menyusuri wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, bersamaan dengan melepas rasa rindunya dengan gesekan kulit wajah dengan ujung jemari. Namun ia tahan, tahan setengah mati, karena jika ia melakukan hal itu artinya ia harus memulai segalanya dari awal lagi. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa hatinya masih mengingkari bahwa ia masih terkubur dalam perasaan lama, perasaan yang seharusnya sudah habis lapuk dimakan waktu.

Sasuke membuka mata. Membuat Sakura sadar sedari tadi kedua bola mata itu tertutup rapat, pun membuat Sakura sadar betapa lurus mata tersebut kala terbuka—sekalipun Sakura tahu tidak ada yang dapat terlihat. Mungkin hanya abu-abu, itu pun sudah sangat patut disyukuri.

"Apa yang dapat dilihat dari jendela ini?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak. Tersentak bangun dari pikirannya sendiri dan mulai berpikir ulang apa yang baru saja Sasuke tanyakan.

"…apanya?" Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan—hal yang paling Sakura benci dari Kakashi tapi ia lakukan kini. Apalagi kalau bukan karena ia benar-benar bingung apa maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke bertanya pada Sai, maka Sai pasti mengerti. Karena Sai sudah terbiasa memberikan petunjuk Sasuke mengenai arah dan apa yang dapat dilihat. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya—bagaimana caranya untuk memberikan petunjuk pada Sasuke tanpa melukai harga diri Sasuke. Walau berusaha tidak melukai harga diri Sasuke sudah termasuk dalam daftar hal yang akan melukai harga dirinya.

Sasuke menarik napas, berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat jengkel. Mulutnya masih terkunci, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura—karena berarti ia harus mengulang perkataannya. Sasuke benci untuk mengulang ucapannya lagi.

Sakura kemudian segera kikuk saat melihat ekspresi jengkel di wajah Sasuke. Sakura dapat melihatnya dengan jelas sekalipun Sasuke berusaha menutupinya—sangat jelas, bahkan. "Ada perumahan, rumah sakit, Gunung Hokage, dan—"

Sakura menimang apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. Apakah harus dikatakan atau ia telan kembali bulat-bulat.

"—gerbang."

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Mengatakan gerbang pada Sasuke terasa seperti memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk pergi lagi—walau Sakura entah mengapa yakin Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk pergi saat pengelihatannya belum kembali.

"Arah?"

Untuk pertama kali Sakura membenci pertanyaan mengenai arah yang berasal dari Sasuke. Biasanya ia akan senang saat Sasuke menanyakan arah pada Sai atau Naruto, karena itu berarti Sasuke ingin _belajar_ dengan keterbatasan pengelihatannya kini. Tapi sungguh, untuk siang ini, Sakura benci setengah mati pada pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai arah. Arah gerbang, khususnya.

Dengan merasa kaku sekujur tubuh karena bingung akan apa yang harus ia katakan, Sakura berpikir keras. Haruskah ia mengatakan di mana arah gerbang, atau ia berbohong dan mengatakan arah berlawanan? Atau mungkin, Sasuke sudah tahu dan hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana Sakura dalam menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini?

Menggenggam tangannya keras hingga gemetar, Sakura berusaha menstabilkan suaranya. "Aku ke dapur dulu," ujarnya yang memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Terserah Sasuke mau berpikir apa, yang jelas Sakura belum merasa sanggup untuk memberikan arah di mana gerbang keluar desa, belum sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan Sasuke akan pergil lagi dari _mereka_.

.

.

—_karena jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura belum bisa untuk _percaya_ lagi pada sang pemuda._

.

.

Oke saya tahu chapter ini gembel. Saya tahu banget, tapi mohon maaf saya menggunakan chapter ini untuk kepentingan pribadi saya yaitu biar _mancing_ diri saya untuk menulis lagi cerita ini.

Kritik saran dan masukan diterima. Mohon maaf enam bulan nggak update, saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan lebih cepat diupdate karena saya pribadi sudah tahu mau meletakkan scene apa untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Terimakasih karena membaca, mohon maaf lama update dan tidak memuaskan, doakan chapter selanjutnya jauh lebih baik dari ini. Makasih :D

_Review?_

[**Story only:** 2254 words]


	13. TIGA BELAS

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

.

.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA—"

Sebuah suara terdengar dengan lantangnya tertawa keras.

"—Naruto—"

Pria dengan masker menutupi setengah wajahnya berusaha menghentikan.

"—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Gagal.

"—ck—"

Laki-laki dengan mata tertutup mendecih kesal.

"—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH—"

No. No. Tidak berpengaruh.

—_BUG!_

Dipukul.

"Berisik."

Sukses.

"…Sakura_-chaaan_… sakiiit…"

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Langit biru membentang serta luasnya rumput hijau memenuhi pandangan pemuda dengan mata biru tersebut. Ia memandang kanan dan kiri dengan antusias. Senang bukan main. Senang setengah mati.<p>

Belakang kepalanya masih terasa sedikit nyeri karena pukulan Sakura demi menghentikan tawanya detik tadi. Tidak apa, tidak masalah, rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaannya kali ini. Sudah berapa lama mereka bersama? Sudah berapa hari ia habiskan dengan mengambil misi tanpa bersenang-senang dengan temannya (selain untuk sarapan). Jangan tanya Naruto suka atau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan misi-misi setumpuk—ia suka sekali, _dulu_. Sekarang ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya—menyelesaikan misi dengan teman-temannya akan menjadi pilihannya paling utama jika bisa. Sayang sekali keadaan Sasuke yang agak terbatas membuat impiannya tertunda sementara—sementara, Naruto yakin sekali tidak akan lama lagi mereka dapat melakukan misi bersama-sama lagi. Tapi sebelum waktu itu tiba, apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini sudah membuat Naruto sangat puas.

Piknik—

"—GYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA—"

—_bug!_

"…_aw_."

.

.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi berdiri dengan tegak. Ia tahu benar ia Hokage, pun ia tahu Hokage itu sibuk—lalu kenapa? <em>Pfft<em>—Kakashi memang bukan tipe Hokage impian, eh?

Ia sudah izin untuk break selama satu jam. Bukannya karena ia memang maunya satu jam, ia maunya lima jam tapi tidak diizinkan sekalipun ia mengotot bukan main. Imbalan sebagai sikap keras kepalanya yang ingin mendapat izin, Kakashi pun akhirnya diberikan waktu satu jam. Yang berarti ia hanya bisa setengah jam untuk ikut piknik ini. Karena setengah jam lainnya ia akan habiskan untuk perjalan berangkat dan pulangnya. Yasudahlah, dapat satu jam saja sudah lumayan, kan?

Kakashi terkekeh melihat Sakura memukul Naruto lagi. Kakashi selalu tahu murid perempuannya itu perempuan yang sangat kasar masalah tangan. Salah-salah sedikit bisa-bisa langsung benjol di kanan kiri—bahkan setelah Kakashi menjadi Hokage pun tak jarang Sakura memukulnya saking _gemas_. Walau memang Kakashi tahu benar Sakura hanya memukul yang dekat dengannya saja, yang tidak terlalu Sakura kenal akan sangat ia sikapi dengan baik dan manis seperti menantu impian (nah, Kakashi tanpa sadar mencibirkan mulutnya saat sibuk membatin tentang murid perempuannya).

Kini Kakashi melirik dua muridnya yang lain—Sai dan Sasuke. Keduanya tengah sibuk membuka tikar untuk mereka duduk. Wah, kemajuan pesat, sebenarnya, untuk melihat seorang Sasuke membuka tikar. Kakashi jamin ia membuka tikar karena Sai yang mengajak. Kalau bukan Sai yang mengajak, Kakashi yakin benar Sasuke tidak akan mau membantu membuka tikar. Nah, hal itu adalah fakta yang tidak pernah Kakashi sangka-sangka. Pasalnya, Kakashi pikir yang akan berhasil dekat dengan Sasuke pertama kali adalah Naruto, tapi ternyata malah Sai, eh?

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat. Namun, matanya yang terpejam terlihat tidak mempengaruhi gerakannya yang cekatan. Nah, pastinya tidak semua orang di dunia ini dapat bergerak dengan bebas dengan mata tertutup—karena pasti takut jatuh atau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha, rasa percaya dirinya mengalahkan ketakutannya untuk berbuat salah.

"Mundur," ujar Sai yang memberi tahu Sasuke apa yang harus dilakukan dan Sasuke melakukannya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Kakashi mengerutkan alis, Kakashi tak pernah tahu Sasuke dapat diberitahukan begitu. Biasanya harus pakai kata tolong atau kalimat tanya seperti "bisakah kau mundur?", bukan dengan satu kata langsung untuk memberitahu Sasuke apa yang perlu dilakukan. Kakashi membuat catatan mental untuk mencari tahu sejauh mana pengaruh Sai pada Sasuke kini. Menghela napas panjang, Kakashi pun menghampiri Sakura dan membawakan keranjang makanan yang berada di tangannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Main yuuuk!" ujar Naruto penuh antusias. Sasuke bergeming, Sai menggaruk pipi kebingunan, Sakura mengecek keranjang makanan, Kakashi mengabaikan. Mengacak rambut depresi, Naruto pun merajuk, "Ayuk maiiin! Bosen kan duduk begini teruuus!"<p>

Yep. Sudah mereka habiskan waktu lima menit untuk duduk diam di atas tikar. Istirahat sebentar karena tadi sudah berjalan ke sini dari Konoha—nah, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar beristirahat, sih, mereka kan shinobi dan kunoichi andalan desa, berjalan lima belas menit tidak akan ada artinya, kan?

"Main apa?" jawab Sakura yang kasihan melihat Naruto terlihat depresi karena omongannya tidak digubris. Dibilang memperhatikan Naruto tidak juga, sih, Sakura lebih sibuk dengan keranjang makanannya. Mengecek apakah ada yang lupa Naruto bawa—yang bertugas memasukan makanan dari lemari makan ke keranjang adalah Naruto.

Mata Naruto berbinar terang. Respon Sakura benar-benar membuat Naruto senang. "Main lempar kunai?" ujar Naruto ragu. Sakura langsung memincingkan mata melihat Naruto, melempar kunai, katanya. Mereka kan shinobi, sudah diakui desa, pula. Kalau mereka main lempar kunai dan menunggu sampai ada kunai yang meleset, bisa-bisa baru selesai tiga minggu lagi, tahu.

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Kita tidak main melempar kunai," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri. "Kau dan Sai cari kayu bakar untuk kita bakar ikan, lalu Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke mencari ikan. Aku mau siapkan bumbu dan segala macamnya." Usai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura pun kembali duduk membuka keranjang makanan. Baik Naruto, Sai, maupun Sasuke kini sudah berdiri, sudah siap melakukan pembagian kerja yang Sakura putuskan.

Dapat sedikit terlihat raut kekecewaan Naruto walau sedikit, pasalnya ia benar-benar ingin bermain kali ini. Namun, kekecewaannya segera sirna saat Sai mengusulkan untuk bermain banyak-banyakan mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Tanpa banyak protes tentu Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tunggu," ujar Kakashi yang kini menatap para mantan muridnya dari balik buku dan dengan mata memincing. Semua pandangan kini beralih untuk melihat Kakashi untuk menunggu apa yang akan Kakashi ucapkan selanjutnya. Kini mata Kakashi memandang muridnya satu per satu, kemudian berakhir di Sasuke dan Sakura. Kepalanya kini sibuk berpikir apakah ia perlu ikut campur dengan masalah mereka atau tidak. Sepengamatan Kakashi, hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto maupun Sai sudah cukup baik, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?

_Hmm…_—Kakashi berpikir dalam diam.

"Aku yang meracik bumbu saja," ujarnya kemudian dengan mata menyengir. _Bleh_, cengirannya tapi tidak mempan pada Sakura yang kini memandangnya sengit. Kakashi tidak tahu kenapa muridnya yang satu ini sangat mudah sekali kesal. Err…sebenarnya dia tahu, sih, alasannya apa—pengaruh Tsunade, pastinya. "Jangan memandangku begitu, Sakura," kini Kakashi menurunkan bukunya, "saat kalian masih genin, kita sering, kan, makan ikan bersama? Yang buat bumbunya siapa?" ujar Kakashi berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku," ujar Sakura masih dengan tatapan sengit. "Aku yang membuat bumbu sejak kita genin, Kakashi-sensei—"

"—Nah," Kakashi dengan santainya membalik buku oranyenya, "aku mengamati bagaimana kau membuat bumbu, jadi aku tahu bagaimana caranya." Kakashi dapat merasakan pandangan menusuk dari Sakura dan Naruto yang sepertinya belum terima karena takut bumbu buatannya terasa tidak enak. Kakashi pun menghela napas dan menutup bukunya untuk menatap para mantan muridnya. "Anggap ini perintah dari Hokage. Sekarang, pergi sana," ujarnya tanpa terima bantahan.

Enaknya menjadi Hokage, eh, Kakashi?

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua pasang sandal berukuran berbeda kini tergeletak di atas rerumputan tepat di tepi sungai. Beberapa langkah dari sang sandal, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menenggelamkan kaki mereka sebatas betis ke dalam sungai. Mencari ikan, hal yang bagi Sakura masih menyebalkan karena harusnya ia menyiapkan bumbu, tapi karena senseinya yang entah berpikir apa (karena Sakura memang tak pernah dapat membaca pikiran sang sensei) malah menyuruh Sakura menggantikannya.<p>

Masalahnya adalah—Sakura mengerling pada lelaki yang berjarak beberapa jengkal dengannya dan menutup mata, lalu menghela napas.

Sialnya Sakura bukan orang dengan otak berkarat yang mudah melupakan hal-hal yang telah terjadi, ia ingat sekali bagaimana kemarin Sasuke bertanya tentang arah gerbang dan Sakura tidak mampu untuk menjawabnya.

"Dari pada melihatku begitu lebih baik cepat tangkap ikannya," ujar Sasuke dengan kepala menghadap Sakura dan mata tertutup. Ugh, mata tertutup saja Sakura dapat membayangkan dengan jelas pandangan bosan dan menantang Sasuke. Sangat, sangat, dapat membayangkan, tepatnya.

"I-iya," ujarnya kikuk. Sudah kikuk, ditambah malu pula karena ketahuan menatap Sasuke lama-lama.

Kini Sasuke tengah menunduk, kakinya diam, tangannya memegang kunai. Sasuke terdiam mengonsentrasikan pikirannya pada aliran sungai normal yang melewati betisnya dengan sejuknya. Celananya tergulung selutut, tentu Sasuke tidak mau bajunya basah, kan? Sasuke memusatkan konsentrasinya pada air di sekitar kaki, kalau ada ikan yang lewat, harusnya ada yang berbeda dengan aliran air normal, kan? Tapi bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi kalau—

"—Sakura. Berhenti menatapku." Kali ini perintah.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, wajahnya memerah bukan main karena kembali tertangkap basah tengah menatap Sasuke sedari tadi. Sebenarnya sejak peringatan Sasuke di awal pun Sakura belum memindahkan pandangannya, masih menatap lekat pada si bungsu Uchiha. "_A-ah.._." Sakura tak dapat membalas ucapan Sasuke karena ia memang salah. "Maaf," ujarnya lagi sebelum benar-benar melihat ke arah lain kini—mencari ikan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lega. Kalau matanya dapat melihat ia tidak akan peduli Sakura melihatnya atau tidak. Masalahnya dengan mata tertutup entah kenapa indera lainnya bekerja dengan sangat baik dan hal sekecil apapun dapat ia rasakan dengan kuat—contohnya pandangan Sakura tadi.

Nah, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar dapat berkonsentrasi dengan tenang—

—_cpak!_

Tuh, kan, dapat. Sasuke menyengir saat baru saja melempar kunai pada apa yang seharusnya adalah ikan.

"Whoa!" decak kagum Sakura saat melihat Sasuke berhasil menangkap ikan. Tanpa menunggu perintah Sasuke, Sakura segera mendekati ikan yang baru saja tertangkap yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari Sasuke—

—_s__rat!_

"Wa—"

—_BYUR!_

Sakura kini terdiam terpaku. "_A-ano..._" Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Kini Sakura berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu tadi ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke untuk mengambil ikan yang baru saja ia tangkap, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke melemparkan kunai ke arah kakinya. Dan dengan kecepatan kunai Sasuke yang untungnya dapat Sakura hindari sebelum sang kunai menancap di kaki kanannnya, sialnya Sakura malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sialnya lagi, ia jatuh menubruk Sasuke. Kini ia sukses menindih Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk. Untung saja ia tidak benar-benar menindih, hanya mendapati tangan kanannya di pundak kiri Sasuke dan tangan kirinya di samping pinggang Sasuke. Memerangkap pinggang Sasuke di antara tangan kirinya dan lutut kanannya.

Setahunya ia sudah bukan penggemar Sasuke yang akan kehabisan kata-kata dan wajah memerah tua seperti tomat rebus saat melihat Sasuke. Namun kini begitulah ia, dengan wajah semerah tomat rebus dan dengan mulut kaku kehabisan kata-kata saat mendapati wajah Sasuke hanya sejengkal jaraknya dari wajahnya.

Kedua alis Sasuke kini mengernyit—agaknya terjatuh di bebatuan sungai dengan bokong lebih dulu tanpa persiapan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa sakit. Yang ia tahu tadi ia merasakan perubahan aliran air sehingga ia lemparkan kunai untuk menangkap ikan yang ia rasakan gerakannya tersebut, tapi bukannya menangkap ikan, ia malah terdorong jatuh oleh seseorang yang ia tebak adalah Sakura. Mata Sasuke kini terbuka—masih memiliki respons normal membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dari kemampuan melihatnya yang dapat dibilang kurang baik, Sasuke melihat siluet kepala Sakura sangat dekat dengan wajahnya-matanya melebar sedikit.

"A-a, maaf," ujar Sakura sambil mencoba memundurkan badannya. Tapi gerakannya tertahan saat ia menyadari pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kaget setengah mati dengan gerakan Sasuke yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lebih jelas," ujar Sasuke tanpa melepas pergelangan tangan Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura bertanya maksud Sasuke, ia sudah memperjelas, "siluetnya sekarang lebih terang," ujarnya sambil menyembunyikan ketakjubannya.

Senyum Sakura mengembang seketika. Kemajuan lainnya, hari demi hari jika Sasuke memiliki kemajuan begini, maka dalam waktu tiga bulan ke depan mungkin Sasuke sudah dapat melihat. Walau kemampuan Saringannya pasti akan sedikit terhambat, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi masalahnya. "Syukurlah," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa, ia senang sekali rasanya.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata, mengamati siluet kepala Sakura yang sepertinya membelakangi matahari sehingga dapat terlihat lumayan jelas begini. Sebelah tangan Sasuke kini terangkat, "masih gelap, tapi cukup jelas," ujarnya seraya menyusuri punggung jemarinya di sisi wajah Sakura-menyusuri siluet yang ia lihat.

Sakura membeku, tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun saat Sasuke menyusuri wajahnya. Sakura tahu benar Sasuke tidak memiliki maksud lain, logikanya sangat jelas menyatakan hal itu, tapi apa hatinya bisa diatur? Bahkan debaran jantungnya kini semakin cepat di setiap detiknya, mulai saat jemari Sasuke berada di sisi kening hingga dagu, tak dapat Sakura bohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa sedari tadi ia mengatur napas, setidaknya agar tidak terdengar terlalu mencurigakan, kan?

Bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit. Bukan cengiran bengis yang biasa ia lihat, melainkan senyuman kelegaan, kesenangan, yang sangat jarang ia lihat di wajah Sasuke kini.

"_Yokatta,_" ucap Sasuke kala itu.

Sakura merasa hatinya nyeri bukan main. Untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum Sakura tahu benar butuh hal yang begitu besar atau berarti baginya-apalagi sampai Sasuke mengucapkan kata kelegaan. Maka dari itu untuk bersyukur atas sebuat siluet, pastilah hal itu sangat berarti bagi Sasuke, pasti kebutaan membuatnya sangat tersiksa—Sakura tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaat Sasuke saat mendapati matanya buta.

Dengan mata terbuka Sasuke menyusuri sisi kepala Sakura dengan takjub. Sasuke kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari sisi wajah Sakura, lalu menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat siluet pepohonan. Tidak begitu jelas, memang, namun sudah dapat melihat siluet saja Sasuke merasa ia sangat bersyukur. Sekalipun masih hitam dan abu-abu, sekalipun tidak terlalu kontras, Sasuke cukup merasa puas dengan perkembangannya. Berarti benar kata Sakura dulu, ini memang hanya buta sementara.

Melihat Sasuke melihat pemandangan sekitar, Sakura pun mengartikannya sebagai waktu untuknya membenarkan posisi. Karena posisi mereka saat ini sama sekali tidak terlihat nyaman baik untuk keduanya. Namun Sasuke disibukkan dengan pikiran lain sehingga tidak terlalu sadar dengan posisi mereka. Sakura pun berdiri, yang kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke yang juga berdiri. Tak akan butuh waktu lama bagi baju mereka yang kini basah untuk mengering karena matahari sedang terik-teriknya.

"Sakura," panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura yang tengah mengamati bajunya yang basah kini menoleh padanya. Sasuke pun kini menghadap Sakura, dengan mata terbuka—agak sedikit aneh untuk Sakura melihatnya karena Sasuke membuka mata begitu normal tanpa menyipit di matahari yang seterik ini, mungkin karena cahaya yang dapat masuk ke dalam matanya memang sangat sedikit. "Apa dengan terapi yang kemarin kau lakukan akan mempercepat penyembuhan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura kini tersenyum, walau Sakura tahu Sasuke mungkin tidak bisa melihat senyumnya, "Seharusnya," ujarnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu lakukan lagi," ucapnya. Kini Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata dengan tangan menggenggam kunainya. "Naiklah, biar aku yang menangkap ikan dan kau yang mengambilnya nanti."

Sakura mengangguk sebelum melangkah naik ke tepi sungai. Kini ia duduk di tepi, melipat lutut dan menyandarkan dagunya di sana. Matanya menatap penuh pada Sasuke di kegiatannya menangkap ikan. Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada sang bungsu Uchiha atas kemampuannya sekalipun dalam keterbatasan penglihatan. Sasuke memang sosok yang kuat dan sangat berbakat, Sakura tahu benar itu. Dan melihat sosok itu kehilangan penglihatan tentu bukan hal mudah bagi Sakura karena bagaimana pun ia mencoba untuk mengingkari, sesungguhnya Sakura lebih menyukai Sasuke yang terlihat kuat dan menakutkan dibandingkan Sasuke yang terlihat tersiksa dengan keterbatasannya. Walau kini, entah sejak kapan, Sasuke terlihat lebih menerima kenyataan dan terlihat begitu tenang dan nyaman—kecuali kemarin, kemarin jelas adalah pengecualian. Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya, melihat Sasuke yang kini menangkap ikan dengan begitu serius seolah ini adalah latihan berat baginya untuk mengasah kemampuan. Melihat Sasuke berusaha begitu keras membuatnya teringat dulu saat mereka masih genin—masa-masa yang tak akan pernah dapat Sakura lupakan, tentu saja.

Sasuke menyadari pandangan Sakura padanya, sangat terasa, bahkan. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin menegur Sakura untuk berhenti menatapnya. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya sedang bagus—walau Sasuke tidak terbiasa mengakui atau mendapati suasana hatinya bagus. Tapi untuk kali ini, pengecualian untuk siang ini, biarkan Sasuke untuk mengizinkan Sakura menatapnya. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke berusaha untuk pungkiri, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, bahkan mungkin Sai, adalah pihak yang akan turut berbahagia mendapati penglihatannya kembali membaik.

Karena mereka mengaku sebagai teman. Bagaimanapun Sasuke berusaha untuk mengingkari, Sasuke harus mengakui sekalipun hanya dalam hati bahwa mereka benar bersikap layaknya teman, bahkan keluarga.

Menahan senyuman untuk keluar dari sepasang bibirnya karena Sakura kini tengah mengamati, Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi. Nah, mari kembali menangkap ikan, Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**.

Akhirnya update….daebak. aku susah banget ngupdate gini doang. Maaf banget-bangetan bagi yang menunggu. Semoga chapter ini dapat dinikmati. Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya.

Masukan dan saran akan sangat diterima. :D feel free untuk mereview pendapatmu tentang cerita ini. Terima kasih telah membaca :D

**[story only: **2593 words**]**


	14. EMPAT BELAS

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.

.

.

Sakura Haruno membuka matanya untuk ketiga kali pada malam ini. Ia lelah sekali seharian mengurus dua tim shinobi yang sepulang dari misi dengan badan penuh luka. Ia butuh istirahat. Super, _super_, butuh istirahat.

Tapi, ia memiliki masalah besar. Tidak membiarkan dirinya sepenuhnya terlelap untuk mengawasi segala gerakan Sasuke untuk malam ini adalah sebuah penderitaan karena Naruto Uzumaki, dengan anehnya tidak bisa diam. Naruto terus menerus berpindah tempat dari kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan entah ke mana lagi. Pasalnya Sakura hari ini sangat lelah, benar-benar sangat lelah. Pergerakan Naruto malam ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal—Sai pun merasakan hal yang sama karena ia pun terus terbangun karena gerakan Naruto yang tidak bisa diam.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sakura pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian wajahnya. "Tidur saja, Sai," ujarnya di dalam tutupan selimut. Hal ini berarti tak perlu berjaga malam ini. Toh Naruto sedang bangun, ia akan menjaga Sasuke, Sakura yakin itu. Maka dirinya dan Sai hanya perlu tidur nyenyak malam ini, sebuah hal yang benar-benar ia butuhkan.

.

Tubuhnya digoyangkan.

Bagus. Saat tidurnya telah nyenyak tubuhnya digoyangkan. Tebak oleh siapa? Pasti Naru—

"—Sai?" Sakura terkejut saat menarik selimutnya sampai hidung dan melihat siapa yang membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya yang, _oh_, sangat ia butuhkan. Seorang Sai tidak akan membangunkan jika tidak ada yang penting, apalagi dengan wajah kaku begitu. "Ada ap—"

Sebelum sebuah pertanyaan dasar terselesaikan untuk keluar dari mulutnya, Sakura merasa kulitnya mengerut dan darahnya berhenti mengalir. Kepalanya segera tertoleh ke arah lain, pada dua buah pintu berhadapan yang terbuka, di mana tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Tidak ada dua orang pemuda tertidur di atas futon mereka seperti biasa.

Sakura beranjak bangun dari tidurnya, berlari menuruni lantai dua, berharap menemukan dua pemuda yang ia cari di lantai satu (sekali pun ia tidak merasakan chakra mereka di sana, tapi ia berdoa semoga kemampuan mencari chakranya meleset entah karena apa dan menemukan dua pemuda itu sedang bertengkar di lantai satu seperti mereka biasanya).

Nihil.

Deru napasnya makin kencang, sesak di dadanya makin menjadi. Bahkan kedua napasnya tak lagi keluar dari hidung melainkan dari mulut yang terbuka menganga ditemani keringat dingin yang menyusuri pelipisnya.

Ia menutup matanya, rapat, berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan di mana dua pemuda itu, mengikuti chakra mereka. Namun, jantungnya makin berdetak cepat, keringat dinginnya menderas, serta deru napasnya mengencang saat berhasil menemukan kedua chakra mereka berada di dekat—

.

.

—gerbang.

.

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Miyako-_chan_, ayolah, beri tahu kami sesuatu," ujar Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangan merapat di depan dagunya, memohon pada seorang kunoichi desa yang sedang menjaga gerbang malam itu. Mengerling pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Naruto menyikut Sasuke untuk membuatnya membantunya bicara. Namun, nihil, sikutannya tidak dapat membuat si bungsu Uchiha membuka mulutnya.

_Ck! Kalau gitu untuk apa aku ajak dia!_—rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Malam ini ia gelisah setengah mati. Pasalnya saat tadi sore ia berkeliaran di kantor Hokage, ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan para shinobi yang mengatakan hasil rapat Kakashi sebagai Hokage dengan para tetua desa beberapa minggu lalu sudah membuahkan hasil. Seorang Naruto, tidak dapat diam saja dan bersabar untuk menunggu hasil keputusan rapat itu keluar secara resmi. Di samping fakta bahwa hasil keputusan tidak kunjung keluar padahal sudah hampir genap sebulan setelah rapat tersebut diadakan. Ada yang aneh, Naruto, dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan bahkan dapat menyimpulkan itu.

Maka dari itu ia cari tahu siapa shinobi yang sekiranya memiliki bocoran informasi rapat—siapa lagi kalau bukan Akizuki Miyako yang saat itu bertugas untuk mengantar berkas-berkas rapat sebagai bahan pembuatan keputusan. Naruto pun mencari tahu kembali untuk mendapatkan jadwal tugas Miyako di luar kantor Hokage (yang ternyata malam ini berjaga di gerbang desa) agar dapat bertanya, ditambah dengan mengajak Sasuke dengan harapan jika ada Sasuke maka Miyako akan angkat bicara. Katanya wajah Sasuke setampan itu hingga sangat sakti dalam membuat perempuan mana pun akan menuruti omongannya, kan.

Namun, khusus malam ini wajah Sasuke ternyata percuma, tidak berguna. Entah karena Miyako yang kebal atau karena Sasuke tidak membuka mulut sedikit pun untuk bertanya, Miyako sama sekali tidak memberitahunya informasi apapun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Naruto, bukannya pura-pura tidak tahu," jelas Miyako pada Naruto yang sangat keras kepala. "Aku memang berada di rapat itu, tapi saat pengambilan keputusan akhir, selain para Tetua, Hokage, dan Anbu yang berjaga, yang lain diminta keluar. Aku tidak sepintar itu untuk bisa menebak jalan pikiran mereka dalam mengambil keputusan yang menurutku selalu aneh." Tangannya kini ia tolakkan di pinggang. "Sekarang kau dan Sasuke sebaiknya menjauh dari gerbang atau aku akan melaporkan kau berusaha membantu Sasuke Uchiha untuk dapat kabur dari desa."

"_Cih!_" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana dan berbalik badan. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka saja karena perempuan bernama Miyako itu meremehkannya. Kalau ia ingin melarikan diri, ia tidak perlu bantuan Naruto, enak saja.

"_Ahhh!_" Naruto mengasak-usuk rambutnya depresi, lalu berbalik mengejar Sasuke sambil berkata, "kalau dapat bocoran apapun langsung beritahu aku!" pada Miyako yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kau ini!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke cukup keras, "bantu aku bicara, _kek_! Siapa tahu kita dapat bocoran info, kan. Ini tentang kau dan Kakashi, tahu! Penting!"

Sasuke menghela napas sesaat, "kalau sangat penting, Kakashi akan langsung beritahu kita," ujarnya. Walau memang hatinya penasaran atas hasil rapat tersebut, tapi ia tidak mau menunjukkan rasa penasarannya sejelas itu pada siapa pun, termasuk Naruto. Lebih baik mereka cepat kembali ke rumah dan ti—

"—OY! SAKURA-_CHAN_!" pekik Naruto yang melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan Sai yang berlari mendekati mereka. Sasuke dapat mendengarnya, derap langkah Sakura dan Sai yang makin mendekat (plus deru napas yang cukup kencang tidak seperti biasanya).

Kini Sakura dan Sai berada beberapa langkah di depan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka sementara, Sai pun. Namun, tidak dengan Sakura. Sakura masih terus melangkah maju, mendekati ia dan Naruto. Sasuke (bahkan dalam pejaman matanya) merasa ada yang aneh. "Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau ba—"

—_plak!_

Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat seketika saat rasa perih menjalar dari pipi kirinya. Tangannya perlahan, agak bergetar karena terkejut Sakura-_chan_-_nya_ baru saja menamparnya keras, terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. Mata Naruto bergerak untuk mencari penjelasan dari Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat begitu keras (Naruto dapat menyimpulkan rahang yang saling menekan begitu rapat tidak cocok berada di wajah Sakura-_chan_-_nya_, pun dengan alis yang saling bertaut tanpa ampun). Kini matanya melirik Sai dan Sasuke yang juga terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan.

Perlahan, cengiran kaku terkembang di wajahnya, "Sa-Sakura-_chan_? _Daijobu_?" Ia tahu dirinyalah yang baru saja ditampar dan dirinyalah yang merasa pipinya perih. Namun, ekspresi keras Sakura yang kini berangsur melemah seiring dengan bola matanya yang membasah membuat pertanyaan '_kau tak apa?_' keluar dari sepasang bibirnya, sebab rasa khawatir melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu tersiksa tak dapat ia tampung dalam diam, sedangkan rasa sakit atau terkejut dapat ia tahan sebesar apapun itu.

Sakura-_chan-nya_ tidak menjawab. Bola matanya masih dibasahi air mata yang tak kunjung menetes, Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau—" suara berat dari sebelahnya terdengar. Naruto menoleh untuk mendapati Sasuke dalam pejaman matanya mengerutkan alis dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura, "—apa-apaan."

Hati Naruto mencelus melihat Sasuke bersikap sekasar itu pada Sakura yang sedang menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. "Hey, Sa—" cengiran kaku masih terkembang di bibir Naruto untuk membangun suasana menyenangkan (walau ia tahu tidak mungkin), tapi ucapannya tertahan saat melihat Sakura-_chan_-_nya_ (akhirnya) meneteskan air mata.

Tangan Sakura segera terangkat untuk mengelap air mata di pipinya seraya mendongak. Naruto hanya mematung, masih hanya dapat mematung tanpa tahu harus bagaimana dan harus mengatakan apa. Tanpa bicara apa pun, Sakura pun membalik badan dan menjauh—melompat cepat dari satu genting ke genting lainnya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto pun segera menyusul, mengejar Sakura untuk meminta maaf, walau ia belum tahu untuk apa.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dalam pejaman saat Naruto mengejar Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bukan masalah untuknya ditinggal, hanya saja kejadian tadi menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung celananya, "berlebihan," gumamnya singkat sebelum mulai melangkah.

"Menurutku tidak berlebihan."

Ucapan Sai membuat Sasuke hanya dapat maju satu langkah karena saat mendengar, langkahnya sontak berhenti. Kebiasaan Sai adalah bertanya, Sasuke tahu itu, tapi yang baru ia katakan bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Pun bukan sebuah komentar tidak masuk akal yang hanya berdasarkan sebuah buku. Ucapannya barusan adalah sebuah komentar—makanya, langkah Sasuke terhenti disertai kepalanya yang tertoleh sedikit.

"Jangankan Sakura-_san_," lanjutnya sedikit sebelum berhenti, "aku pun merasa takut Sasuke-_san_ akan pergi." Kali ini bukan 'Uchiha-_san_', melainkan 'Sasuke-_san_'. Sai mengarahkan berdirinya menghadap Sasuke. Mimiknya tak lagi datar seperti biasa, melainkan mimik bingung sekaligus getir entah karena apa. "Aku belum lama mengenal Sasuke-_san_, tapi aku merasakan takut Sasuke-_san_ akan pergi dari desa. Apalagi Sakura-_san_ yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang selalu menangisi Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke menemukan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bukan ia tak mau membalas ucapan Sai, tapi entah karena yang berbicara adalah seorang Sai (yang belakangan mulai ia akui keberadaannya) atau lebih karena seberapa benar ucapan tersebut. Yang jelas seorang Sasuke kini diam dengan bibir terkatup dan mata terpejam, otaknya mengulang berkali-kali kalimat dari Sai bagai sebuah kaset rusak—

—_apalagi Sakura_-san_ yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang selalu menangisi Sasuke_-san.

.

.

—_apalagi Sakura_-san.

.

.

Sakura adalah gadis yang cengeng, Sasuke tahu benar itu. Tapi kini ia bukan lagi gadis yang ia kenal beberapa tahun lalu, sudah tumbuh. Kata 'gadis' yang digunakan sebagai penggambaran tak lagi tepat, lebih tepat menggunakan wanita atau perempuan. Maka dari itu, mungkin kata 'cengeng' pun sudah terganti menjadi kuat atau tegar. Sasuke tidak tahu, Sasuke tidak berada di sekitarnya saat Sakura berkembang.

"_Sakura_-san_ memang terlihat kuat. Tapi kalau tentang Sasuke_-san_, ia tidak sekuat itu."_

Kalimat penjelasan Sai semalam masih terngiang di otak Sasuke.

"_Seolah Sasuke_-san_ adalah pengecualian."_

Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal arti sebuah pengecualian, maka dari itu ia tidak mengerti. Dendamnya menyebar membabi buta, kebenciannya pun. Pengecualian adalah hal yang tidak ada di dalam kamusnya, tak ada yang cukup berharga untuk dijadikan pengecualian. Tepatnya, sebelum hal itu berharga, akan lebih dulu ia singkirkan. Seperti dahulu saat ia menyingkirkan Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sakura sebelum mereka menjadi terlalu berharga.

Tapi bagi gadis yang ia tinggalkan, kata 'berharga' bahkan mungkin terlalu murah untuk menggambarkan pentingnya ia yang pergi kala itu.

Dengan mata terkatup dan mulut tetutup Sasuke Uchiha berpikir keras.

Kali ini bukan tentang mereka dalam sebuah tim, melainkan mereka per orang. Yang saat itu Sasuke coba tinggalkan bukanlah sebuah tim, melainkan seorang guru yang hampir ia terima dorongannya dengan perasaan suka cita, seorang sahabat yang hampir ia terima rangkulan dengan cengirannya yang ceria, dan seorang gadis yang ia temukan selalu ia cari saat sedang berada dalam situasi genting—untuk mengetahui gadis tersebut tak apa, yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui alasannya.

Sasuke yakin ia adalah orang kedua yang mengakui kemampuan Sakura kala itu. Orang pertama yang mengakui kemampuan Sakura adalah Kakashi, yang disusul oleh Sasuke tepat setelahnya (seorang Naruto tidak sepintar itu untuk berpikir hingga ke titik ini). Sasuke tahu benar Sakura akan dapat mengatasi suatu masalah entah bagaimana caranya—mungkin akan teratasi saat ia benar-benar sudah hampir kalah, karena di situlah saat lawannya lengah. Namun, Sasuke yang kala itu mengetahui, tidak juga dapat menahan gerakan matanya untuk mencari—untuk sekedar memastikan.

Pernah ia temukan dirinya yang kala itu merasa begitu remuk setelah sebuah pertempuran terlentang dengan nyaman di pangkuan Sakura. Pernah ia temukan pula kala badannya begitu perih saat puluhan jarum menusuk tubuhnya pelukan Sakura dan suara tangisannyalah yang membuatnya tenang. Juga pernah ia temukan saat seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan menolak ia kendalikan dengan akal sehat, pelukan Sakuralah yang membuat rasa sejuk menjalar, menyesapi setiap pembuluh darahnya untuk menghapuskan kemarahan, membuatnya tenang dengan sebuah pelukan dan suara tangisan yang memohonnya untuk berhenti.*

Seorang Sakura pernah hampir menjadi pengecualian. Namun ia menolak, tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia semudah itu untuk terbuka, maka ia gembok paksa hatinya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, melihat siluet Sakura yang tengah makan di depannya. Pagi ini mereka makan dalam keheningan tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin karena kejadian semalam. Belakang Sakura adalah pintu ke halaman belakang rumah mereka yang selalu Sai buka setiap paginya agar udara masuk ke dalam, sekaligus membantu Sasuke untuk melihat siluet pergerakan. Tidak sulit melihat siluet dengan cahaya yang ada, seperti bagaimana Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang kini sedang menyendokkan sesuap kare ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk mengambil sebotol bubuk nori kecil di depannya. Botol yang sengaja diletakkan tepat di depannya untuk ditambahkan sesuai selera—yang saat ia mencoba ambil malah membuat jemarinya bersinggungan dengan jemari perempuan yang duduk di depannya. Membuat siluet perempuan di depannya terlihat terkejut sesaat, lalu menarik tangannya untuk mengalah pada Sasuke dengan mengucapkan sebuah kata, "maaf."

Jika matanya kini tidak terlalu buta maka ia akan dapat melihat seberapa terkejutnya mata Sakura (yang seingatnya berwarna hijau itu) ketika jemari mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan atau seberapa kentara rona merah di pipinya. Walau mungkin, hijau mata terkejut dan rona merah itu tak ada lagi ada di sana, tapi Sasuke mempercayai omongan Sai semalam bahwa dirinya masih sebuah pengecualian.

Maka ia tarik napasnya panjang dengan tangan masih menyentuh botol kecil bubuk nori dengan ketiga jarinya. Menghembuskan napasnya, Sasuke kini mendorong botol tersebut dengan telunjuknya hingga terantuk piring Sakura.

"Kau duluan saja," ujarnya sebelum menarik tangan dan menyuap sesendok kare ke dalam mulutnya.

Sai, Naruto, juga Sakura mengamatinya lekat-lekat, terkejut dengan tindakannya, mungkin. Sebuah tindakan kecil kontan membuatnya menjadi bahan pengamatan. Respons yang agak berlebihan, memang, tapi ia adalah sebuah pengecualian, kan.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya kini, apalagi mereka. Mengalah pada seseorang (walau hanya sebuah bubuk nori) bukanlah kebiasaannya. Tapi kali ini, entah karena pemikiran panjangnya barusan atau karena rasa bersalah atas kejadian semalam (walau yang salah sebenarnya adalah Naruto), Sasuke akan mengalah. Karena semalam Sasuke telah membuatnya ketakutan hingga menampar Naruto—menampar, bukan meninju, itu berbeda, di mana menampar Naruto bagi Sakura bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah, Sasuke tahu itu—dan hal itu jika ditambah dengan ucapan Sai semalam mau tidak mau membuat hati batunya merasa bersalah.

.

.

Maka untuk pertama kali sejak ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, ia mengalah (_untuk Haruno Sakura_).

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

Di tanda * 'pernah' di pertama adalah saat movie 1, 'pernah' kedua adalah saat lawan zabuza, 'pernah' ketiga adalah di hutan kematian.

Chapter ini hanya chapter pengantar untuk chapter SasuSaku nanti. Yang nunggu SasuSaku tunggulah chapter selanjutnya ya, sabar :p makasih juga yang mau ingetin aku buat update. Sepertinya harus diingetin dulu baru aku bisa ngupdate WKAK

Saran masukan selalu diterima. Silakan review jika berkenan :D

**Story only: 2320 words**


	15. LIMA BELAS

Iya baru ngupdate sekarang setelah 9 bulan. Anggap aja authornya cuti hamil... **Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its characters beong to Masashi Kishimoto. I dont take any material profit from it.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Poof!_

"Yo!"

Sebuah sapaan dari seorang Kakashi yang muncul dengan kepulan asap sama sekali tidak berarti. Sekedar info saja, benar-benar tidak berarti karena baik Naruto, Sai, Sakura, maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhenti dari kegiatan makan mereka.

"Kenapa aku diabaikan?" rajukan Kakashi yang kini memiringkan kepalanya bingung pun hanya didiamkan. Menyebabkan Kakashi menyerah dalam mencari perhatian dan akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong yang ada.

"Kita punya pintu, kau tahu," ujar Sakura sebelum menyendok kembali karenya. Iya, pintu yang itu, yang jelas-jelas ada dan masih dapat digunakan. Jadi kalau Kakashi datang tiba-tiba dengan asap begitu rasanya menyebalkan sekali bagi Sakura. Kan bisa pakai ketok pintu, bukan tiba-tiba nongol menunjukkan badannya di ruang makan begini.

Kakashi meringis, "_gomen, gomen." _ Sikunya ia letakkan di atas meja, menyandarkan dagunya pada kepalan tangannya kemudian. "Aku punya gosip." Para penghuni meja kini memfokuskan matanya pada Kakashi bosan. Gosip apa, paling hanya lelucon. Sejak kapan seorang Kakashi menggosip. Paling sekarang sedang cari perhatian agar dimaafkan Sakura. "Kudengar, kata Hokage besok kalian akan ke Suna."

_Tuh kan... Hokagenya kan diri dia sendiri..._

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Mata Naruto berkilat seketika. Menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan antusiasnya. "Suna? Sungguhan?" Abaikan lelucon tidak lucu Kakashi, yang penting ia merasa senang. Karena di Suna ada Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya. Kurang bahagia apa seorang Naruto untuk bertemu teman lama. Jangan salahkan Naruto kalau ia senang karena yang bisa ia proses di kepalanya hanya 'akan bertemu kawan lama'.<p>

Namun Sai bukan Naruto. Besar sebagai seorang Anbu tentu ia tahu kalau pergi ke tempat lain di luar tempat biasa, berarti ada kepentingan—sebut saja, "misi?" pertanyaannya singkat, langsung terhadap poin yang ia ingin ketahui. Mengetahui misi mereka apa sejak awal tentu akan membantu banyak, terutama membantu ia harus membawa apa saja.

Wajah Naruto lesu seketika, "oh iya, misi ya... bukan jalan-jalan..." Kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas meja, merajuk. Hilang semua antusiasnya yang ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya atau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kali ini ada misi, iya. Naruto memang semangat kalau dengar misi, tapi kan kalau misi berarti harus fokus pada misinya bukan pada teman-temannya.

Sakura melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak enak juga karena dini hari tadi habis menampar Naruto. Menghela napas, Sakura menatap Kakashi lagi dengan mulut terbungkam—memutuskan untuk menenangkan hatinya dulu sebelum mulai berbicara pada Naruto lagi.

"Misinya mudah, kok," Badannya kini duduk tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Matanya menatap Sakura dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Misinya adalah mengantar calon istri Kazekage," ujarannya bukan untuk Sakura, melainkan untuk menjawab Sai dan merespon Naruto, tapi pandangan Kakashi tidak lepas dari Sakura. Seolah ingin melihat respon Sakura saat 'calon istri Kazekage' tersebut diujarkan di depan rekan-rekannya.

Mata Naruto melihat Kakashi dan Sakura kosong, lesunya hilang, semangatnya pun hilang. Hanya tersisa rasa kebingungan sedikit dengan apa yang Kakashi harapkan dengan mengatakan itu di meja makan saat ada Sasuke juga Sai. Ia memang sudah tahu hal itu, tapi Sai serta Sasuke belum. Dan jika Naruto terdiam karena bingung dengan rencana Kakashi, Sasuke serta Sai merasa bingung dengan topik yang dibicarakan.

_Calon istri Kazekage? _

Setidaknya Sai dapat melihat tatapan Kakashi ke arah mana sehingga tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan frase itu, tapi Sasuke tidak. Sai terselamatkan dengan wajah datar yang ia miliki sejak dulu, karena kemampuan mengontrol ekspresi begitu baik. Tapi pikiran tidak dapat diatur, ia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri akan rasa bingung yang ia rasakan. Bingung akan banyak hal, jelas. "Sakura-san?" pertanyaan Sai bukan terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan terdengar sebagai sebuah tebakan.

"A-_ah_," Sakura membuka suara. Sebelumnya ia merasa kaku entah mengapa, ia tidak siap untuk membahas hal ini di depan teman-temannya. Karena ia ingin menjadi orang yang mengatakannya pada mereka namun nyatanya ia lupa akan hal itu sehingga belum sempat mengatakan. Kali ini Kakashi mengatakannya semudah itu, untuk seorang Sakura ia takut Naruto dan Sai merasa terluka karena tidak diberitahu hal sepenting ini.

Calon suaminya, kan. Hal ini adalah hal penting apalagi sebagai seorang sahabat, perlu tahu, jelas.

"Aku..." Sakura berusaha menetralkan rasa paniknya, berusaha menghilangkan mimik bingungnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan, ia merasa tertangkap basah melakukan sebuah kejahatan. Kejahatan karena tidak jujur dan menutup-nutupi fakta dari sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal bukan begitu. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, kemudian mengakhiri pandangannya pada Kakashi yang masih memandangnya dengan senyum dan alis terangkat.

Meminta bantuan, kalau boleh ia ingin meminta bantuan Kakashi untuk menjelaskan karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia sampaikan. Tapi Kakashi hanya diam, tidak menerima kodenya atau memang sengaja mengabaikannya, ingin Sakura menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri, sepertinya.

Duduknya kini miring, menghadap Naruto juga Sai, berharap posisi duduknya dapat sedikit membantu. "Aku hanya..." Hanya apa, apanya yang hanya_._ "Aku..." Tangannya terangkat untuk membantunya menjelaskan dengan gestur yang siapa tahu dapat membantu, tapi pada akhirnya ia turunkan lagi karena membuat konsentrasinya pecah. Kali ini kedua tangannya tergenggam di atas pangkuannya sendiri, menarik napas untuk mengatakan sesuatu,

"—aku dijodohkan dengan Gaara."

Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tidak ingin terlihat saat itu. Saat obrolan mereka mengangkat tentang hal yang tidak ia ketahui, tentang Sakura dan Gaara, sesungguhnya ia ingin tidak terlihat sama sekali. Untuk tidak disadari keberadaannya. Karena ia merasa ingin berpikir sejenak tanpa diganggu sama sekali dulu, entah memikirkan apa. Ia juga ingin menghilangkan rasa terkejut di dadanya dulu, walau ia tidak tahu terkejutnya sebesar apa.<p>

Yang ia tahu ia ingin mengambil alih kembali kontrol dirinya, untuk hanya merasakan apa yang ia kehendaki untuk rasakan, atau memikirkan apa yang dapat ia pecahkan. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin terlihat oleh siapa pun saat ia belum dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri, belum memperoleh kontrol diri.

Tapi keinginan menghilangnya gagal entah sejak kapan. Karena ia merasakan sebuah pandangan terarah padanya. Entah benar sebuah pandangan atau hanya tebakan yang ia lakukan. Tebakan kalau kini Kakashi sedang mengamatinya, melihat sekecil apa pun perubahan ekspresi yang ia lakukan. Hal konyol karena seharusnya tidak ada alasan apa pun untuk Kakashi mengamatinya.

Kecuali kalau Kakashi memperkirakan sedikit rasa terkejut akan dirasakan Sasuke (yang ternyata adalah benar), sekalipun Sasuke tidak tahu untuk apa rasa terkejut itu.

Rasa terkejut yang Kakashi mungkin merasa ia tahu kenapa, dan Sasuke tahu apa yang Kakashi pikirkan. Tapi Sasuke tahu benar tidak mungkin disebabkan oleh hal sekonyol tebakan Kakashi, ia tahu benar dirinya tidak sedangkal itu.

Namun segala tebakan Kakashi, segala ingkaran dari dirinya, atau sebanyak apa pun ia berpikir mengenai alasan keterkejutan, masih juga belum ia dapatkan jawaban.

Kenapa terkejut. Dan kenapa sebuah rasa terkejut terasa di dada, bukan di kepala.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa sensei bilang begitu tadi," pertanyaannya tidak ditanyakan dengan nada tanya. Mereka, Sakura dan Kakashi berada di depan rumah, Sakura mengantarkan Kakashi sampai depan gerbang untuk ke kantor, sekadar alasan agar memiliki waktu berdua untuk bertanya. "Harusnya jangan begitu." Ia selalu tahu Kakashi memiliki alasan dari setiap tindakannya, tapi ia tidak dapat—atau tidak mau peduli, untuk kali ini.<p>

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi bukan mengalah tapi bertanya balik. Mengalah memang tidak pernah jadi kebiasaan Kakashi. Bahkan di umurnya yang sudah tidak lagi dua puluhan ia masih tidak biasa untuk mengalah. "Aku senang lihat wajah terkejut kalian," _apalagi wajah Sasuke_—imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Tapi kan—"

"—kau sendiri kenapa belum bilang?" Sakura terdiam. Pertanyaan Kakashi terdengar begitu menghakimi, dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa dihakimi. Kenapa belum bilang, karena pikirannya penuh akan banyak hal dan ia takut juga akan hal satu dan lainnya, maka cerita mengenai perjodohan tidak pernah menemui waktu yang tepat sekalinya ia ingat. Tapi Kakashi tidak akan menerima alasan tersebut, ia tahu. Maka bibirnya ia tutup saja, tidak ia izinkan mengatakan apa pun, apalagi yang ia tahu akan percuma. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk apa pun, tahu, kan?" Sakura membuang muka saat tangan Kakashi menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan bermaksud buruk atau macam-macam, tapi ia belum dapat memaklumi.

Maka saat Kakashi berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi, Sakura masih belum dapat menemukan dirinya melambaikan tangan dan mengatakan hati-hati di jalan. Ia masih tenggelam dalam rasa kesal dan paniknya. Sudah cukup insiden ia menampar Naruto semalam, kenapa masih ditambah dengan hal ini.

Menghela napas, Sakura langkahkan kakinya kembali masuk rumah. Pikirannya masih kalut tetapi ia putuskan untuk melupakannya perlahan. Mungkin ia akan mengerti saat nanti ia telah tenang.

_Cklek._

Dan saat pintu terbuka Sakura menemukan Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Persis di depan pintu hingga membuat alisnya mengernyit. Kepalanya agak mendongak, melihat mata Sasuke sekalipun tertutup di sana. "Mau menyusul Kakashi?" pertanyaannya terdengar ragu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. Maka tebakannya adalah mungkin tadi ingin menyusul Kakashi tapi Kakashi terlanjur pergi.

"Bukan," jawaban singkat, Sakura tahu Sasuke selalu langsung pada jawaban. Dan ia tahu harusnya ia bertanya lagi apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan kalau bukan karena Kakashi. Tapi ketus Sasuke semalam dan tangis memalukannya benar-benar tidak membuat hatinya terasa baik. Perempuan, namanya, makhluk yang selalu mudah terpengaruhi oleh hal-hal tidak penting, kalau kata laki-laki. Tapi apa pun komentar orang luar tetap saja hatinya yang tidak tenang, dan ia tidak dapat menetralisirnya untuk saat ini, belum.

"Oh..." responnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit jalannya untuk berjalan melalui Sasuke yang masih diam, entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan ia tidak mengerti. Mimik apa yang ada di wajahnya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan perasaannya, Sakura tahu itu dari bertahun-tahun ia kenal Sasuke (setidaknya ia merasa ia cukup mengenal Sasuke sekalipun Sasuke pasti menepis ucapan tersebut jika ia ujarkan).

Tapi langkahnya terhenti, kepalanya menoleh seketika saat ada sebuah tangan memegang lengannya—tangan Sasuke, spesifiknya.

Tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya, lengan atas Sakura, mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi dulu. Jika bertanya alasan maka baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa. Banyak hal yang bergumul di kepala Sasuke untuk dipecahkan dan tidak ada satu pun yang dapat ia tafsirkan. Hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, merasa bukan dirinya sendiri, dan sungguh mengganggu.

Mulutnya masih tertutup sekalipun tangannya menahan Sakura berada tetap di sekitarnya. Ada hal yang ia ucapkan, sepertinya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Sekalipun bagi seorang Sasuke bertanya adalah hal yang selalu menjadi opsi terakhir, termasuk kali ini. Maka mulutnya masih tertutup, kontras dengan otaknya yang terus berpikir. Berpikir tentang apa dan mengapa. Apa yang ingin ia katakan, mengapa ia menahan.

"Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Sakura terdengar di sampingnya, begitu jelas karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Tentu Sakura bertanya jika ditahan begini, siapa yang tidak merasa bingung ditahan tanpa dijelaskan ada apa, saat yang menahan tidak membuka sedikit pun mulutnya. Menarik napas, Sasuke berusaha kembali untuk berpikir._ Apa yang ingin ia katakan, mengapa ia menahan_. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama karena belum juga terpecahkan. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ada apa?"

Terlontar kembali pertanyaan dari Sakura, menanyakan alasan perbuatan. Kepalanya kalut karena hal tadi, sedangkan kini Sasuke menahannya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hatinya merasa begitu tidak nyaman—karena tadi, karena Sasuke menahannya, juga karena Sasuke memegangnya. Ia tidak dapat menebak apa pun yang terlintas di benak Sasuke dan itu hanya memperburuk keadaan. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin bertanya lagi tapi tahu pertanyaan akan sia-sia. Jika Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab maka Sasuke tidak akan menjawab sekalipun ia desak. Maka Sakura hanya perlu menunggu Sasuke menjawab, atau melepaskan.

—yang ia harap dilakukan cepat.

Karena baru tadi mereka membicarakan tentang dirinya yang akan ke Suna bertemu Gaara, _tunangannya_, dan kini Sasuke,_ yang semua orang tahu apa artinya bagi Sakura_, memegang lengannya. Terasa begitu lucu karena ia dapat ingat bagaimana perkataan tajam Sasuke semalam, walau memang karena salahnya, tapi tetap saja tidak membuatnya mengerti apa pun.

Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, berusaha ia tebak tapi tidak pernah bisa. Karena ingin membahas hal tadi? Mana mungkin, ini Sasuke yang dibicarakan, Sasuke mana mungkin membahas hal semacam tadi. Mengenai hal semalam? Kalau tentang semalam kenapa lama sekali dikatakannya, padahal bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Suara Naruto dan langkah kaki terdengar menjelas dari lantai atas, menandakan Naruto—yang Sakura baru sadari tidak dapat dilihat di meja makan, begitu pun dengan Sai, akan turun ke bawah. Dan tangan Sasuke pun terlepas dari tangannya, seiring dengan balikan badan serta langkah menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura dengan alis terpautnya tanpa mengerti apa pun dan hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Rasanya nyeri, hatinya itu.

Bertahun-tahun terlewati dan begitu banyak hal terjadi tapi selalu, dan terus begitu, ia dipunggungi tanpa dijelaskan apa pun, tanpa berhasil menebak apa pun. Hanya dapat tahu ia tertinggal seiring langkah kaki Sasuke yang menjauh, tertinggal jarak, tertinggal cara berpikir, tertinggal karena gagal memahami. Tapi kali ini ia sedang kalut, sedang resah dan cemas akan banyak hal sehingga memaklumi tidak lagi dapat ia lakukan.

Maka saat Sasuke menjauhinya dan mulai menaiki tangga Sakura mengejar. Kali ini tangannya yang meraih dan memegang lengan Sasuke. Lengannya memang tertahan Sakura, langkahnya memang terhenti karenanya, tapi ia belum berhasil mengejar ketertinggalannya—Sasuke tidak menolehkan wajahnya, tetap punggung yang dapat ia lihat sekalipun lengan di genggaman.

"Kalau tidak dijelaskan aku tidak akan mengerti, kau tahu," ujarnya yang entah kenapa terdengar parau. Hatinya begitu tidak tenang, mungkin karena resahnya yang belum habis dan terus menerus tertumpuk tanpa ada yang mengangkat. Ia merasa begitu banyak menebak, tebakan konyol yang bahkan tidak berani ia ucapkan di pikirannya sendiri.

Suara Naruto yang berbicara dengan Sai yang perlahan mendekat tidak membuat Sakura melepaskan tangannya. Masih memegang, masih menuntut jawaban karena egois adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan untuk saat ini. "Aku tidak mengerti," suaranya mengecil dan bergetar, "jadi tolong jelaskan," mohonnya terdengar seperti lelucon di kepalanya sendiri.

Jelaskan atas apa, apa yang perlu Sasuke jelaskan, asumsinya terlalu konyol dan jelas bukan itu jawabannya.

Ia pikir Sasuke akan tertawa, mengatakan dengan tajam kalimat yang dapat menghancurkan hatinya lagi. Memang harus dibegitukan, dirinya itu. Ia tahu. Agar ia cepat sadar saja sekalian dan berhenti dari apa pun yang sedang diharapkan di hatinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak tertawa, Sasuke masih bergeming, diam tanpa gerak, diam tanpa kata. Naruto makin mendekat dan Sakura merasa dirinya kehabisan waktu.

Ia lepaskan tangannya, meneguk ludah serta memejamkan mata demi menenangkan diri kemudian. Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, tidak pergi sekali pun Sakura sudah tidak lagi memegangi lengannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Barulah saat Naruto muncul di hadapan bersama Sai, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dalam diam. Dan untuk kesekian kali Sakura melihatnya lagi, punggung yang beranjak pergi tanpa satu hal pun ia mengerti.

Harus sampai kapan?

Perlu berapa kali ia disuguhkan hal yang sama hingga ia sadar diri atau hingga ia mengerti. Perlu berapa kali hatinya merasa nyeri, Sakura tidak pernah tahu jawabannya. Bibirnya menunjukkan liukan tanpa sebuah kata pun terucap. Hanya gelengan kepala yang ia lakukan kemudian, yang ia harap dapat membuat tatapan bingung dari Naruto juga Sai menghilang. Kakinya melangkah maju, menaiki tangga dan berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan Sai di sana, masuk ke kamarnya dan ia harap tarikan napas atau mandi pagi sekali lagi dapat membuatnya merasa tenang.

.

.

Harus sadar. Pikiran konyol dan rasa nyeri ini harus ia lawan.

Tapi kapan? Bagaimana caranya?—

.

—_Apa bisa?_

.

**Bersambung**

Kritik saran dan masukan akan sangat diterima. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Ampun.


	16. ENAM BELAS

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, maaf nggak dibales semuanya karena lagi hectic kuliah. UTS gitu, biasa, alesan. **Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its characters beong to Masashi Kishimoto. I dont take any material profit from it.

.

.

Saat itu matahari masih baru saja muncul, pagi baru saja menjelang tapi mereka kini sudah berada di dalam kantor Hokage. Mereka, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai sudah siap dengan perbekalan mereka di dalam tas yang mereka kenakan, pun gulungan surat misi sudah ada di tangan Sai sang ketua tim misi kali ini. Misi super sederhana, hanya menemani Sakura, singkatnya, hal yang cukup absurd karena Sakura dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan baik. '_Anggap saja liburan_' adalah kalimat yang Kakashi keluarkan di sela kekehan.

"Jadi di sana berapa lama?" pertanyaan Naruto terulang lagi, hal yang sudah ia tanyakan tadi tapi belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Kakashi dengan jelas. Sasuke dengan matanya yang tertutup memasang telinga baik-baik, ia juga penasaran karena sungguh tidak jelas misinya kali ini.

"Kan sudah kubilang, sampai Sakura puas," jawab Kakashi sambil meraih laporan di atas meja dan membacanya malas-malasan, "jadi nanti tanya Sakura saja kapan pulangnya." Kerutan alis Naruto terlihat jelas, pertanda ia tidak suka dengan jawaban sama yang sudah ia dapatkan tadi. Puasnya di sini tidak jelas, bagi Naruto khususnya. Bukannya ia keberatan menemani Sakura, hanya saja harusnya misinya detail dengan indikator yang jelas, kan. Memang beberapa misi tidak memiliki batasan yang jelas, tapi itu misi super berat, sedangkan ini misi 'liburan', kenapa tidak ditetapkan saja hari pastinya? "Atau sampai ketua tim merasa cukup."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Naruto melihat ke arah Sai yang terlihat berpikir. Mata Sai kemudian terarah pada Naruto yang menatapnya, senyumnya terkembang kemudian. Senyuman kosong yang beberapa saat ini jarang terlihat kali ini terlihat lagi. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya heran, Sai mengabaikan. Alih-alih kini pandangan Sai tertuju pada Sakura yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembahasan, "sampai calon istri dan calon suami puas melepas rindu, mungkin."

Sinis.

* * *

><p><strong>3 + 1 = 7<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Kemarin lusa bermasalah dengan Naruto. Kemarin bermasalah dengan Sasuke. Kali ini Sai berkata sinis padanya. Sakura kurang sial apa, kenapa rasanya ia sendirian tidak jelas begini, kalau mereka bertiga tidak bisa diajak bicara lalu ia harus bicara pada siapa? Maka matanya menatap dengan kepala berkabut pada sosok tiga orang pemuda yang jalan di depannya, ia ditinggal di belakang. Sakura mengerti memang masalah datang karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat, tapi ia tidak merasa hal itu perlu dijadikan hukuman begini.<p>

Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage. Petunjuk misi yang diberikan sudah jelas, atau saking tidak jelasnya menjadi jelas, intinya mereka sudah mengerti mereka hanya perlu ke Suna sampai dirinya merasa puas, kan? Yang mana bagi Sakura entah puasnya kapan, mungkin hanya satu hari? Tapi baginya bukan hingga ia puas di sana, melainkan hingga waktunya pas di mata Gaara nanti. Tidak terlalu sebentar hingga dirasa enggan, atau terlalu lama hingga merepotkan. Begitu, kan?

Kakinya melangkah dengan lebih cepat. Tiga pemuda di depannya berjalan dengan langkah besar sedangkan langkahnya tidak sebesar itu. Berjalan ke arah gerbang akan menjadi hal yang menyebalkan jika ia masih ditinggal begini—bahkan sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Suna akan menyebalkan. Kabar buruk. Mau tidak mau ia menyalahkan Kakashi untuk ini. Jelas, kalau bukan karena Kakashi yang membicarakan ini tiba-tiba karena pertimbangannya sendiri yang entah apa tentu Sakura setidaknya tidak perlu bermasalah dengan Sai, kan.

Ia putar tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat ruang Hokage, berniat membakar ruangan Kakashi dengan pandangannya sampai Kakashi kepanasan, menyesal, dan akan menengahi mereka kini hingga masalah selesai. Tapi alih-alih tidak melihat apa pun berada di jendela kantor—karena jika Kakashi hanya duduk dan membaca laporan maka Sakura tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tahu, Sakura malah melihat Kakashi berdiri di balik kaca jendela dan menatapnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Alisnya mengerut. Pastilah Kakashi sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan atau menertawakannya di balik masker dan penutup mata itu. Sialnya jarak mereka sudah jauh dan dengan berbagai penutup di wajah Kakashi maka Sakura tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Mendengus, Sakura membuang muka dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar ketertinggalan jaraknya.

Dengan langkah agak terhentak karena sebal ia menoleh lagi ke belakang, untuk melihat Kakashi yang mungkin sudah menyelesaikan sesi tertawanya dan sudah tidak ada di jendela—tapi tidak, Kakashi masih ada di sana dan menatap mereka. Alisnya mengerut, tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi menatap mereka selama itu, ini hanya liburan, kan. Tapi Sakura gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya, mungkin Kakashi sedang terharu melihat mereka bersama atau sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya yang entah apa.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi, ia tidak pernah mengerti pikiran Kakashi. Menarik napas, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan lagi.

Masih menemukan Kakashi di sana, melihat mereka tanpa lambaian tangan atau apa pun itu yang membuat Sakura makin heran. _Kenapa, sih?_—mau tidak mau otaknya berspekulasi macam-macam. Kenapa Kakashi melihat mereka begitu lama Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Sakura-chan?"

Panggilan dari belakangnya membuat Sakura membalik. Naruto memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" pertanyaan yang jelas dilontarkan karena Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu. Hanya tunggu waktu sampai Sasuke menggerutu atau semacamnya karena dirinya yang memperlambat mereka—tebaknya.

"Kakashi-sensei melihat kita dari tadi," jawabnya sebelum Sasuke berpikir untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam andalannya. Kepalanya menoleh lagi untuk melihat jendela kantor Hokage, tapi kali ini tidak menemukan Kakashi di sana. Alisnya mengerut.

"Tidak ada Kakashi," jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura kembali menatap pemuda pirang tersebut. Ingin menjawab dengan kalimat bahwa dari tadi Kakashi benar-benar menatap mereka tapi Sakura urungkan, tidak ada gunanya. Pun ia melihat Sasuke sudah dalam mimik tidak sabarnya. Walau seringkali ekspresinya terlihat datar tapi secercak emosi masih bisa terlihat, tahu.

.

.

Sai melihatnya.

Punggung Kakashi yang menjauh dari jendela dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia merasa bingung tapi alisnya tidak mengerut. Kepalanya berusaha berpikir kenapa Kakashi menatap mereka sebelumnya, apakah itu hal yang aneh atau bukan. Tapi kalau hal itu tidak aneh maka Sakura tidak akan merasa hal tersebut janggal, kan. Untuk masalah kebiasaan dan insting sekalipun ia sedang kecewa dengan Sakura Sai tidak akan meragukannya. Karena Sakura hafal kebiasaan mereka ditambah kecermatan dan ketelitiannya, belum lagi Sakura lebih sensitif dibandingkan siapa pun di tim ini, maka ia tidak dapat menghentikan pikirannya untuk tidak berpikir.

Apa yang aneh.

Bola matanya mengerling ke kanan untuk menatap Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura bergantian. Ia ketua tim di sini maka mungkin ada misi lainnya dalam misi mereka kali ini? Siapa tahu, kan. Walau misi apa pun itu rasanya bukan masalah karena mereka berempat kini. Walaupun Sasuke sedang buta tapi misi apa pun rasanya pasti dapat mereka selesaikan.

Jadi apa yang Kakashi pikirkan? Mungkin mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur? Tapi dengan matanya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik maka terasa tidak mungkin untuk Sai. Tidak mungkin baginya pastilah tidak mungkin juga bagi Kakashi, Kakashi pasti cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Lalu apa?

.

.

Perjalanan mereka cepat. Sudah semestinya, mengingat ini mereka di mana mereka sendiri adalah ninja andalan desa. Maka kecepatan mereka melompat dari batang pohon satu ke pohon lainnya, bagaimana mereka mengontrol chakra di telapak kaki mereka sudah ada di tingkat terbaik seharusnya. Yang paling buruk di sini adalah Naruto karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengenai chakra. Tapi apa Naruto masuk golongan yang memperlambat? Tentu tidak. Berjalan ke desa Suna akan memakan waktu cukup lama, tiga hari paling cepat, Sasuke tahu hal itu dan ia tidak masalah.

Matanya terbuka dan ia dapat melihat siluet karena hari masih terang—hal yang menjadi alasan mereka berangkat pagi adalah karena dirinya, kan. Setidaknya selama mereka berjalan sepuluh jam diselingi istirahat sedikit mereka tidak menemukan masalah apa pun. Tapi kini saat matahari mulai meredup karena tenggelam, Sasuke menemukan kesulitan. Pantulan cahaya tidak cukup banyak untuk membuat kontras siluet pepohonan dan kegelapan lainnya masuk ke dalam matanya. Tapi gengsi—kau tahu, harga dirinya yang tidak ingin menjadi penghambat. Maka mulutnya masih diam sekalipun ia sudah hampir kualahan karena matahari tak lagi dapat membantunya.

Masalah pertama seorang Sasuke kini adalah cahaya. Ia tidak akan menyadari masalah itu akan menjadi sebesar ini kalau bukan karena perjalanan mereka kini. Hal yang membuatnya kembali tersadar kalau ia belum dapat kabur dari mereka—di samping pikiran kabur sendiri sedikit demi sedikit terkikis dari niatannya.

Telinganya ia pertajam, pun dengan segala indera yang ia miliki. Ingin mengetahui apakah ada helaan napas lelah yang muncul dari tiga orang rekannya atau sekadar langkah kaki yang makin berantakan—tapi tidak ada, masih baik seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi. Hal yang kembali membuat Sasuke tersadar bahwa ketika ia bertambah kuat dengan caranya di luar desa, Naruto dan Sakura pun bertambah kuat dengan cara mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Sai? Sudah diprogram dari lahir, pertanyaan kuat atau tidak tidak pantas dilontarkan untuk mempertanyakannya.

Namun suatu langkah perlahan meragu—langkah teringan yang dapat Sasuke definisikan dari suara di sekitarnya, milik Sakura.

"Hei," suara itu memecah keheningan, "istirahat bagaimana, Sai?" pertanyaan terdengar dari Sakura walau langkah mereka belum melambat. Sasuke masih perlu ekstra berhati-hati dengan langkah kakinya, terpeleset dan jatuh adalah hal yang paling ia hindari saat ini.

Naruto melompat agak jauh kedepan lalu berhenti, membuat yang lain turut melakukan hal yang sama. "Kenapa? Kau capek, Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto terdengar heran. Jelas, Sakura sangat pandai mengatur chakra dan stamina yang dikeluarkan agar seefektif mungkin, maka untuk Sakura merasa lelah sedangkan Naruto sama sekali belum terpeleset sekali pun adalah hal yang tidak wajar. Kecuali kalau Naruto mengingat bahwa Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita, yang mana kalau ia ucapkan itu di mulut pasti tinjuan mendarat di kepalanya. Laki-laki dan perempuan sama saja—bagi seorang Sakura, dan ia paling benci diremehkan karena masalah gender.

"Bukan," suaranya terdengar ragu di telinga Sasuke yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. Istirahat sedikit untuk matanya terdengar menyenangkan.

Mata Sakura mengerling pada Sasuke, hal yang terlihat oleh Naruto maupun Sai namun tidak untuk Sasuke. "Kita jalan santai di bawah saja," ujar Sai selaku ketua tim, "lagipula kata Kakashi anggap saja liburan." Selanjutnya yang Sasuke dengar adalah loncatan Sai ke tanah, yang mana terdengar jelas untuk Sasuke memperkirakan ketinggian dan melakukan hal yang sama kemudian dengan mata tertutupnya.

"Yosh! Apa mau buka tenda sekarang? Aku bawa tenda baru, lho," kekeh Naruto menepuk-nepuk ransel yang ia kenakan.

"Nanti saja. Jalan sebentar lagi dulu," jawab Sai yang mulai berjalan dengan langkahnya yang santai. Sedari tadi banyak yang ia pikirkan hingga ia tidak sadar kalau kini sudah menjelang malam, padahal sebelumnya sudah ia ingat bahwa begitu sore menjelang kecepatan mereka harus dikurangi karena keterbatasan yang kini dimiliki Sasuke. Tapi agaknya pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah atas ucapannya pada Sakura tadi pagi dan bingungnya atas Kakashi membuatnya gagal berkonsentrasi. Bola mata hitamnya kini mengerling pada Sakura. Kalau Kakashi ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena kini telah berpisah, tapi Sakura ada di sebelahnya, jadi sebaiknya Sai memulai untuk memperbaiki sedikit apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi, kan. "Kau tidak terlihat kelimpungan, Sakura-san," ucapnya kikuk. Agak merasa bingung apakah Sakura akan meladeni ucapan basa-basinya atau tidak. "Selalu di rumah sakit setiap hari membuatmu tidak latihan, kan," sambungnya untuk memperjelas maksud ucapan.

"Ah. Dua jam lagi mungkin aku akan kelimpungan," jawabnya.

Naruto berlari ke Sakura dan merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura, "jangan sembarangan, Sai. Sakura-chan kan jagoan, kau nggak tahu?" Naruto meneruskan dengan dengusan napas, "banyak buku yang terinspirasi dari Sakura-chan, tahu." Sakura menolehkan wajah melihat Naruto. Buku apa? Gurauan garing apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan? Mengerti pandangan Sakura yang mengarah padanya, Naruto pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Buku mesum ya—"

"—**kau dapat dari mana.**" Pertanyaan Sakura terdengar tajam dan kedua tangannya yang langsung menarik kedua pipi Naruto untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"..._Kwakwashwi shenshweiy..._" ucapannya terdengar aneh karena kedua pipinya tertarik oleh tangan Sakura. Sakit, tapi mau protes nanti malah makin disakiti. Maka Naruto meminimalisir gerakan yang ia lakukan, tangannya kini sudah membeku di atas bahu Sakura dan matanya mengerling pada Sai meminta bantuan.

Sai menerima sinyal. Sinyal a la Sai. "Ceritanya tentang perawat berambut merah jambu yang merawat kriminal berambut hitam malam-malam." Sai bercerita dengan antusias, Naruto menatap Sai ngeri. "Jadi sang kriminal itu dibenci semua orang, tapi perawatnya tidak benci. Lalu malam itu sang kriminal kesepian, dan perawat pun menemani." Sai menjentikkan jarinya, "lalu agar Sasuke-san merasa tidak kesepian lagi Sakura-san pun mulai membuka baj—"

—**BUG!**

Naruto meringis. Sakura mengamuk. Sai mimisan. Telinga Sasuke memanas.

Mereka menyebutnya, liburan.

.

.

Saat sinar matahari benar-benar tidak terlihat malam itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat nyaman untuk mempersiapkan kemah. Kemah, namanya, a la liburan karena yang mereka lakukan saat ini sesungguhnya hanya bersantai. Tidak ada perintah perlu sampai pada hari ke berapa di Suna sehingga mereka habiskan waktu mereka terlalu lama dalam perjalanannya. Pembicaraan di antara mereka berjalan menyenangkan walau dua di antara mereka bukanlah mereka yang akan berbincang banyak, sebut saja Sai dan Sasuke. Tapi seorang Naruto tahu bahwa mereka mendengarkan. Bahwa sekalipun bibir mereka terkatup dan pandangan mereka terarah lurus ke jalan, mereka tetap mendengarkan. Ia yakin benar karena sesekali terdengar respon menyebalkan dari Sai yang memancing amarah Sakura hingga perlu ia pegangi agar tidak terjadi mimisan untuk ke sekian kalinya, dan dapat pula mendengar gumaman protes Sasuke ketika ucapannya untuk meledek sengaja ia buat kencang. Sedangkan Sakura meresponnya paling banyak, hingga hampir seperti pembicaraan antara dua orang, hanya saja dua lainnya sibuk menguping di sebelah mereka.

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan ia tidak suka. Misalnya ia tidak bisa mengatakan ia tidak suka bagaimana Sai berbicara dengan pemilihan katanya yang jarang tepat atau saat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kurang ajar dari mulutnya yang melekukkan senyum andalan. Naruto pun tidak bisa mengatakan ia tidak suka bagaimana Sasuke berjalan dengan jarak paling jauh di antara mereka—tiga langkah jauhnya dari Sai, di mana jarak mereka satu sama lain mungkin dua langkah, atau bagaimana Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya seolah ia tidak peduli. Apalagi Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan ia tidak suka dengan senyuman Sakura yang lebih—_amat_, lebar. Begitu lebar hingga matanya tertarik dan Naruto merasa mungkin Sakura akan merasa pegal setelah beberapa lama tersenyum—tapi tidak, senyum itu tidak kunjung turun dari bibirnya. Jika ada alasan Naruto tidak menyukai senyum Sakura kali ini adalah fakta bahwa senyum itu tidak pernah berhasil ia hadirkan sebelumnya.

Baru hadir kini, saat mereka bersama berjalan beriringan, lurus, dengan tujuan yang masih panjang. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang hadir karena humor, melainkan karena hal lain, yang Naruto temukan sulit untuk mencari kata-kata untuk menjelaskan. Perbendaharaan katanya tidak sebanyak itu untuk mendefinisikan senyum Sakura bahkan walau hanya di pikirannya. Tapi ia mengerti, sangat mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura tersenyum sehangat itu, sebahagia itu hanya karena dialog banyak yang mereka berdua lakukan, kata-kata pedas yang Sai keluarkan, dan respon singkat yang Sasuke gumamkan.

Karena mungkin, melihat Sakura saat ini sama saja dengan melihat cermin—saat senyumnya mungkin sama persis dengan apa yang Sakura miliki.

"Ke sini," ucap Sakura sebelum meraih lengan Sasuke dan menariknya sesaat menuju lokasi yang Sai isyaratkan.

Naruto melihatnya, gestur Sakura yang menarik lengan Sasuke tanpa Sasuke tarik lengannya. Hanya sesaat—tapi Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang tidak berpikir panjang sebelum menarik dan Sasuke yang tidak melawan sedikitpun tarikan Sakura. Dan Naruto bingung mengapa ia sempat memikirkan terlalu dalam insiden kemarin di mana Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat bertengkar. Harusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan. Karena Sakura dan Sasuke sama saja seperti dirinya—sama-sama tim tujuh, sama-sama melalui banyak hal baik marah maupun tangis, tapi faktanya masih dapat berjalan beriringan dalam tenang dan obrolan ringan.

Untuk apa terlalu dipikirkan, mereka—_termasuk dirinya_, akan baik-baik saja. Memang hanya butuh waktu seperti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi sebelumnya dan apa yang Kakashi pertaruhkan. Mereka hanya perlu waktu untuk menerima apa yang sesungguhnya sudah mereka ketahui dari awal. Bahwa mereka teman, dan jarak serta waktu yang sebelumnya membuat mereka menjauh tidak akan merubah fakta itu.

_Hanya perlu waktu, _dan kini Kakashi memberikan mereka waktu tersebut, kan?

Senseinya memang paling top—Naruto terkekeh yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Sakura juga Sai karena tidak ada pembicaraan apa pun detik itu.

"Anginnya bikin geli," jawabnya untuk pandangan heran mereka. Tidak masuk akal, tapi ia tidak peduli._ Ha!_

"Istirahat, besok jalan lagi!" ujarnya semangat sebelum melempar ranselnya asal ke atas rerumputan. Liburan masih panjang, mereka memiliki waktu yang mereka butuhkan.

.

.

_Terima kasih, sensei!_

.

.

**Bersambung**

Lumayan kilat, kan? #ngek. Saran kritik masukan sangat diterima, mohon reviewnya :D chapter ini friendship aja dulu ya hehe.


End file.
